The Past
by Lilian Grey Tonks
Summary: Los problemas de cuando viajas al pasado
1. El Giratiempo

_**Disclaimer…- Los personajes no son míos…..ni gano nada haciendo este fic... Más que satisfacción personal :)….Espero su reviewsss**_

_**El Giratiempo**_

Ginny estaba cuidando del pequeño James, cuando llamaron a la puerta; cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos de sus mejores amigas: Hermione y Tonks, con su pequeño Teddy.

-Hola- dijeron las chicas, el pequeño Teddy rio y su cabello cambio a un azul turquesa brillante.

- Creo por fin se alegro, todo el camino estuvo llorando-

-Pasen, estaba con James-

Las tres amigas hablaron de sus vidas.

- Ayer tuve 4 redadas, Ron estaba como loco, porque no llegara.... fue con los duendes, se les descubrió, usando artefactos mágicos no reglamentados, como un tipo de Giratiempo... ¡El Giratiempo!- gritó saltando de su asiento

- ¿! Que Hermione!?- le siguieron las otras dos, pero sus hijos comenzaron a llorar, así q los tomaron y trataron de tranquilizarlos - ¿Que paso Hermione?- Dijo más calmada la pelirroja.

- Es que deje el giratiempo en la sala de Artefactos peligroso, pero no le puse protección, y mañana cuando la inspeccionen, se van a dar cuenta y me van a despedir por cometer semejante torpeza

-No te preocupes, aun es temprano, podemos ir y le pones todas las protecciones que quieras-

Así las tres mujeres salieron camino al Ministerio, pero primero dejaron a sus hijos tranquilamente dormidos en casa Potter.

- ¿Esa cosa es un giratiempo?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Según los duendes si...... los nuestros son más pequeños; pero los de ellos pueden retroceder hasta años... por eso son mas difíciles de controlar... solo tengo que ponerle un par de hechizos reglamentarios y ya.... Tonks no es que desconfié de ti... ni mucho menos... pero bueno, eres un poco...a veces tú...-

-Entiendo soy torpe - y un poco cabizbaja se hizo para atrás.... pero tocó su espalada con un hechizo protector que la hizo rebotar hacia adelante... y chocar con el giratiempo

- ¡No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo...

Un brillante halo de luz... salió del giratiempo deshecho.....que envolvió a las chicas y de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la Sala....

...........................................................................................................................

A la siguiente mañana.... algunos Aurores fueron a revisar los artefactos y encontraron pedazos del giratiempo destruido..... con la fecha marcada de 25 años en el pasado.


	2. Los Chicos Guapos

**Disclaimer.- **Ningún personaje me pertenece…blablabla….Hago mención a una canción de los Hombres G…..**pero NO es Songfic**

**Los Chicos Guapos**

Las chicas despertaron en la Sala del Ministerio.... pero no había nada

-Que extraño no hay nada- se sobó la cabeza Tonks

-Es porque estamos en el pasado- dijo un poco nerviosa Hermione

- ¿Si?- Ginny un asustada preguntó

-Creo que sí, ¿hay no que vamos hacer?- se dejo caer

-Pedir ayuda-se levantó Tonks y ayudando a las otras dos.

-Debemos saber en que año estamos... y salir de aquí... en este tiempo quizas no son auroras aun-

-Cierto- y desaparecieron de ahí.

......................................................................................................................................................

-Encontré un periódico... mismo día...mismo mes.....si... diferente año, dice que estamos en 1976-

-¡¡25 años!! no hemos nacido..- dijo Ginny

-¿Quien en este año puede ayudarnos?-

-Dumbledore...- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y decidieron parecerse en Hogsmade.

............................................

-Los maestros siempre vienen en los viajes.... le pediremos a uno que es de suma importancia hablar con el Profesor-

-¿No creen que debemos pasar desapercibidas entre la multitud de chicos?-

-¿Para que?-

-Solo pensaba- se encogió de hombros Ginny

-Bien...Toma... son pociones rejuvenecedoras...no todos tenemos las habilidades de Tonks- la aludida rápido se hizo más chica y cambió su rostro a como lo recordaba de 16 años.

A los pocos momentos las otras chicas también volvieron a ser de 16 años.

-Según Ron... duran aproximadamente 6 horas-

-Vamos a Hogsmade, tal vez hoy haya excursión-

.....................................En Hogsmade.........................................Muy cerca de las chicas..............

- Les digo chicos que esa canción está muy en onda-comentó un chico gordito

-Colagusano cada vez que dices eso... es obvio que es todo lo contrario - respondió un ojigris y los otros dos que no habían hablado rieron

-Mejor escuchemos esta....la oí en navidad.....es muggle... pero me gusta... va con nosotros-

Con una fluorita de su varita se escucharon... las voces de unos cantantes.

"Nunca hemos sido los guapos del barrio,  
siempre hemos sido una cosa normal"

Entonces frente a caminaban dos chicas...

-Hey Evans....ves soy una cosa normal... no me creo nada por el estilo-

- Ya sabía que eras una "cosa" normal.....pero nunca una persona- se alejó riendo con su amiga.

-Solo se hace la difícil... algún día dejara de fingir-

-Si.... clarooo Cornamenta-

-Hey escucharon eso- dijo el ojiambar - A la vuelta se escuchan personas-

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Siempre hay personas en Hogsmade...- preguntó James

-No en la Casa de los Gritos.....recuerden que esta " embrujada"- explicó el más serio de los merodeadores

- Cierto... quizás sea Quejicus que trata de suicidarse... lástima que no sea luna llena ¿verdad Monney?- el joven se sonrojó, los cuatro muchachos fueron a ver quien estaba ahí, y se encontraron con tres jóvenes de su edad, una pelirroja... que llamo mucho la atención de James, una chica con el cabello castaño alborotado que parecía muy seria y una pelirrosa.

-Hola... ¿se perdieron?- Preguntó seductoramente Sirius acercándose a ellas.

-Eh?...No....- Hermione cayó en cuenta que estaban en la época de los Merodeadores y definitivamente Sirius lucia muy bien sin los años en Azkaban - De hecho buscamos a la Profesora Mcgonagall-

- Esta en tres escobas- Dijo James

-¿Las llevamos?- volví a preguntar con su tono que derrite a cualquiera.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y aceptaron.

Ginny en todo el trayecto no dejo de ver a James... era tan parecido a Harry, y lo extrañaba; mientras que Tonks notó rápidamente que su esposo era todavía más guapo de joven.

Hermione trataba de recordar a Ron... a todos los del futuro... o su tiempo... pero cada vez la cara de Sirius estaba más presente en su mente.... de donde venia Sirius era atractivo pero no tanto y está comprometido...


	3. Hogwarts

_**Hogwarts**_

- Profesora... estas chicas quieren hablar con usted - habló James, la maestra Mcgonagall se veia mucho mas joven.

-¿Si?-

-Podriamos hablar con usted a solas -preguntí Hermione.. tratando de no sonar muy descortes hacia con los Merodeadores... quienes inmeditamente salieron de la habitacion; las chicas habian acordado que Hermione hablaria... pues ella se llevaba bien con la profesora.. aunque en esta epoca no podrian estar seguras de nada.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, me llamo Hermione Jane Granger de Weasley, ella es Ginny Molly Weasley de Potter y ella es Nymphandora..Tonks de Lupin; y se que sera confuso y poco creible pero venimos por un accidente del futuro-

-¿Espera que le crea señorita Granger?-

-Se que usted dira que los viajes en el tiempo son un descuido y que podemos alterar muchas cosas, pero fue un accidente, yo trabajo en el Ministerio en Artefactos Magicos y Regulacion de Criaturas Magicas, y encontramos a unos duendes con un objeto parecido a un giratiempo y se cayó y aparecimos aqui, tomamos estas pociones...son rejuvenecedoras... puede hacer que el profesor Sluhorgn las revise y le dira que son eso.. pero con un efecto mas duradero de hasta 6 horas...podria llevarnos con el Profesor Dumbledore, creemos que es la unica persona que nos podria regresar, ademas el le diria si mentimos, puede usar legeremancia y no pondremos ninguna resistencia y trampa -

Por un momento la maestra las observó, un poco sorprendida, pues muy pocass personas sabian esa habilidad del profesor.

-Esta bien.. pero deberán quedarse aqui volvemos en la mañana- la maestra miró hacia la peruta y luego les dirigio una mirada desconfianza

-Si -

Las tres chicas bajaron al bar de Las Tres Escobas.

....................................................................................................................................................

-¿Que chicas tan extrañas y bonitas no creen?- James tomó de su cerveza.

-Pues....la pelirroja esta muy bien -

-Tu estas obsesionado con las pelirrojas James.. si una no te hace caso te vas con otra......en cambio yo vario de colores... como la chica de cabello esponjado, la castaña.. se ve un poco seria y con aire de inteligente...¿no es tu pariente Monney?... pero de todas formas esta muy guapa- bromeó Sirius

-No es mi pariente Padfoot - respondió Remus que parecia pensar en alguien

-¿A ustedes no les gusto una? - preguntó interesado James.

-Ya dije que eran raras -Se quejó Peter tomando mas a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Si seras ciego......¿y tu Monney? - preguntó interesado

-Estaban bonitas...

-¿Y?- se acerco al rostro del ojiambar

-Y....- " me quedo con la de cabello rosa" pensó- nada parecen agradables- tomó desinteresadamente la cerveza.

-Nunca cambiaras- se dejó caer en su asiento

- Miren.. quienes vienen bajando.....- todos voltearon a las escaleras- Vamos-se levantó James seguido por los demas, las chicas se habian sentado en una mesa cerca de la escaleras.

-Hola -saludaron seductoramente Siruis y James- Podemos sentarnos

Las jovenes se miraron y asintieron, los cuatro merodeadores trajeron sillas y se colocaron junto a ellas, James en medio frente a Ginny, Sirius a un lado de James frente a Hermione, y del otro lado Remus frente a Tonks..Peter..se sento a un lado de Sirius ( de todos modos sale sobrando)

-Y de donde vienen?-preguntó James

-Si.. Nunca las habiamos visto....- sonrió Sirius; las chicas se pusieron un poco tensas

-De Beauxbatons-respondió rapidamente Ginny

-No tienen acento frances- hizo notar Remus, que no podia mirar al frente por la chica pelirrosa.

-Somos de Inglaterra... pero estudiamos allá... es algo raro- agregó Hermione un poco nerviosa

- ¿Van a asistir a Hogwarts?-

-¡NO!- gritaron alarmadas

-Digo.. no creemos....no esperamos durar tanto- respondió Tonks que por primera vez y fijo su mirada en los ojos de Remus ( En el futuro como estan casados... a Tonks ya no le da nervios mirarlo a los ojos.. por el contraio le reconforta... en mi opinion....y la apoyo.. con ese papacito de esposo)... pero el ojiambar... volteo a otro lado.

-Chicos perdonenos... pero debemos descansar.. un largo viaje.. entienden verdad.. hasta luego- y se fueron a una habitacion que les habia resevado Mcgonagall

- No podemos y no debemos hablar con ellos- dijo molesta Hermione - si les revelamos mucha informacion.....podriamos alterar nuestros futuros, hasta hablar mañana con el profesor... no podemos conversar con ellos, ¿hecho?-

- Si- dijeron las otras dos, cada una tomo una cama y se dispusieron a dormir.

.......................................Mañana Siguiente.................................

- Que idiotas.... no les preguntamos sus nombres- refunfuño Sirius

-Pues hoy se los preguntamos y ya - lo tranquilizó Remus

Al bajar encontraron a las chicas de cabello rojo y castaño en una mesa... pero para desilucion de Remus no estaba la de curioso cabello rosa, en su lugar estaba una rubia.

-Hola chicas.. y ¿su amiga?-preguntó James

-¿Cual?-contestaron al mismo tiempo las tres

-la de cabello rosa- se apenó un poco Remus

-Soy yo.....- y su cabello volvio a ser rosa- pero esta mañana decidi llevarlo rubio- fruncio el cejo y paso a un rubio brillante, el ojiambar se quedo atontado.. como perdido en otro planeta, sus amigos se percataron de ello.. y solo rieron..

-Ayer...no nos presentamos- se sentó el de lentes- Yo soy James, el es Sirius, el fascinado con el cabello rosa es Remus y el que no para de comer es Peter... y ustedes como se llaman..-

-ah-

-Pues-

-Chicas.... no se nos hace tarde... creo que debemos irnos ....!ya¡- las tres se levantaron y caminaron deprisa a su habitacion- Fue un gusto conocerlos-

-Ya les dije que eran raras - habló Peter, Sirius le dio un sope.

En toda la mañana y en el regreso a Hogwarts.. no las volvieron a ver.

....................................................................Hogwarts....................................................................

- Buenas Tardes....la Profesora Mcgonagall, me explicó sobre ustedes, me dijo que no les importaba someterse a la legeremancia.. pero si vienen del futuro.. entenderan que no puedo ver mucho.... no es bueno que una persona sepa mucho sobre hechos que aun no ocurren-

-No es nuestro plan.. quedarnos aqui.. solo queremos volver...pensamos en usted.. porque es la unica persona que conocemos y confiamos plenamente- habló Ginny.

-Me temo que por el momento es un poco complicado, que vuelvan, pues segun me fue dicho, el cambio de epoca se debio a un artefacto no registrado y que en este tiempo es deconocido.... temo deberán quedarse un tiempo aqui en Hogwarts.... pero por supuesto no deberan revelar de donde vienen...considero que lo mejor es continuar con la mentira de Beauxbatons, perdonen use un poco de legeremancia, procurando claro omitir ciertas partes...por eso les doy mi confianza y se queden aqui...en cuanto sus nombres...creo que las señoritas deben conservar su apellidos de solteras...en especial usted Ginny... con usted señorita Granger no hay mucho problema... pero usted señorita Lupin.. es un caso mas complicado.... esta enterada que su futuro esposo estudia aqui... y no puede saber de usted.. ademas que siendo sobrina de Black.. no puede usar sus nombres Nymphandora ni Tonks, asi que deberá usar un nombre completamente diferente... pero que le sea facil de recordar a usted y sus amigas- todos miraron espectantes a Tonks

-Pues...Natalia Tena... ¿estara bien?- Dijo despues de pensar mucho (No me maten por mi falta de imaginacion XD )

-Solo recuerdelo bien.... ahora la casa a la que pertenecerán debe ser la misma....

-Gryffindor-dijo apresurandose Hermione

-¿No te importa verdad Tonks?-volteó Ginny

-Pues preferiria estar en Hufflepuff...pero debemos estar en la misma casa- No le dio mucha importancia.. ademas de pensar que asi estaria mas cerca de Remus.

-Esta hecho entonces.. hasta encontrar la manera de regresarlas a su tiempo...tomaran las clases habituales y no deberan hablar sobre el futuro con nadie y mucho menos los Merodeadores-

Las chicas se dirigieron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, donde encontraron a los Merodeadores.

-¿Entonces si se quedaran verdad?-Preguntó picaronamente Sirius

-Si- respondio un poco decepcionada Hermione

-¿Ahora ya nos pueden decir sus nombres?- se entusiasmo James

-Hermione-

-Ginny-

-Natalia-


	4. Las Clases

_**Las clases**_

Las chicas tenian que asistir a las clases, porque Hogwarts era el unico lugar en el que podrian vivir, hasta que regreseran a su hogar; pero no tendrian calificacion... y los puntos que obtubiesen tampoco contarian, esto lo habia arreglado Dumbledore con el profesorado.

Tendrian Transformaciones y Aritmancia con Ravenclaw, Pociones y DCAO con Slytherin, Herbologia y Encantamientos con Hufflepuff.

Por otro lado, las chicas no podian dejar de pensar en sus familias.

-Ron ha de estar preocupadisimo......y luego va ir con Molly.. y ella se va poner peor- chilló Hermione.

-Deje a James solo, Harry, tambien va estar preocupado- se tiró en la cama Ginny.

- Mis dos Remus!!!!- ahogó con una almohada un grito de desesperacion,Tonks.

-¿Creen que vuelvan por nosotros?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Deben, si no causariamos una confusion, estariamos en dos tiempos al mismo tiempo... y eso no creo sea bueno- se puso mas nerviosa Hermione, pensando en las implicaciones de viajar en el tiempo.

......................................................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente cuando las jovenes despertaron, dos ya no lo eran.

-Debemos tomarnos la pocion que el profesor Slughorn nos dio, aunque no tenga un efecto tan largo como la de Ron- Dijo un poco nostalgica Hermione, al recordar a su esposo.

-Podemos llevarla en las tunicas y entre clases o en las comidas las tomamos-sugirio Ginny; despues de esto, las dos chicas tomaron la pocion y volvieron a ser de 16 años.

La primera clase era Pociones, y las tres esperaban que la compañia fuese amigable; pero olvidaron las rencillas que tenian los Merodeadores y los de Slytherin.

-Hola Quejicus...¿Y tu mama?- se burló Sirius; mientas que el chico pretendió no hacerle caso- Oh Quejicus... no me vas hablar... me duele en el alma.. que mi querido amigo me evite- James comenzó a reir.

-Ya dejenle en paz- dijo una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Evans... no te molestes en defender a este- dijo en tono despectivo James- preocupate mejor.. en la fecha de nuestra proxima cita- se le acercó seductoramente.

-No tendria una cita contigo Potter, ni aunque fueses el ultimo chico en la tierra-

-Hey chicos... ¿creen que pueda conjurar un Avada....lo suficientemente grande como para matar a todos los chicos del planeta?- Evans... lo miró y se sentó con sus amigas.

-Algun dia-suspiró el chico de lentes

-Algun dia... siempre es un algun dia - le dio unas palmadas Sirius; cuando de la puerta de Pociones, entraron tres jovenes.

-Muy bien chicos, les presentó a las señoritas, Granger, Weasley y Tena- ellas esbozaron una leve sonrisa- Yo no se como enseñen pociones en Beauxbatons, pero por si acaso tienen dudas las colocaré con los mejores de la clase, Granger con el señor Potter, Weasley con la señorita Evans y Tena con el señor Snape; Tonks y Remus sintieron lo mismo, un horrible dolor de estomago, sin embargo Severus se veia, normal, o tal ves estaba un poco mas feliz.....


	5. Amortentia

_**Antes deempezar quiero agradecer los Reviews de:**_

_**Maring.- Graxx por tu comentario, respecto a tu pregunta, no una historia de Romance entre Hermione y Tonks, es solo que son muchos personajes principales y decidi que ellas dos fueran las de entrada, ahora lo cambie a Tonks y Sirius, entre ellos tampoco hay relación amorosa… espero haber resuelto tu duda.**_

_**Amortentia**_

-Muy bien chicos, las ultimas clases hemos estado practicando para la pocion de Encaprichamiento, pero creo que despues de tantos ensayos, es hora de hacer la real; al final de la clase me las entregaran todas, no vaya ser que deseen usarlas- se rió un momento- bien comiencen-

Segun Severus iba vaciando huevos congelados de Ahwinder, Tonks con ayuda de una gran cuchara revolvia con mucho cuidado; ella se notaba un poco nerviosa, nunca habia sido buena en pociones, y el profesor Snape, quien ahora era su compañero siempre la ridicularizaba por ello.

-Chicos ya han pasado 30 minutos, y como ya teniamos preparado la mayoria de los calderos, espero que ya esten vuestras pociones terminadas-

En el caldero de Hermione, el humo ascendia en perfectas espirales hasta perderse en el techo.

- Perfecta....digame Srita. Granger ¿A qué huele su amortentia?-

-Hierba recien cortada, pergamino nuevo y cabello de..- se cayó inmeditamente- y a cabello- finalizó; el proesor la observó pensativo y despues dirigiendose a Potter- ¿Y la suya Señor?-

- A mi escoba, el campo de Quidditch por las mañanas y el perfume de Evans-, primero el salon enmudeció y despues rieron; Lily se pusó roja, y miraba a otro lado que no fuera James.

-Interesante...Srita Evans...¿podria decirme a que huele el suyo?- la chica se sonrojó aun mas, su amortentia desprendia el olor de un campo de Quidditch, el olor de James, pero no podia decir eso.

- Libros, madera de sauce y flores- mintió con mucha maestria.

-Srita. Weasley-

- Melaza, caballos y cabello - terminó de manera abrupta

Acercandose por ultimo a la tercera pocion que parecia haber sido hecha correctamente el Porfesor preguntó

-Señor Snape,¿Su amortentia que olor tiene?-

- Magia oscura- suurró pero bastante audible Sirius, por lo que toda la clase rio.

-5 puntos menos a Gryffindor, Srita Tena..-

-Chocolate, libros y el pelaje de lobo- Remus palideció pues estuvo atento a cada uno de los olores, pero el ultimo le parecia muy extraño

-Curioso.. bien para la proxima clase quienes no terminaron, deberan hacerlo si no, tendran 10 puntos menos, entendido... pueden salir-

.....................................................................................................................................................

-Creo que es hora de tomar nuestras pociones, y despues a comer- Dijo Hermione, despues fueron al comedor, se sentaron un poco alejadas de los Merodeadores, sin embargo no podian evitar que Tonks volteara hacia ellos.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, y no soy la unica, Ginny tambien voltea para ver a su suegro- sonrió y la otra chica se puso roja

-Se parecen mucho- dijo para defenderse.

-Recuerden lo que dijo el profesor, no podemos hablar con ellos- puntualizo Hermione, con su inconfundible voz de mandona

-No... dijo que no debiamos hablar de ellos sobre de donde venimos, pero no nos prohibio hablarles- las dos chicas la miraron, y en ese momento los Merodeadores, se acercaron a ellas.

-Hola- saludaron los cuatro

-En verdad lo siento Natalia, que te hayan puesto con un ser tan aborrecible como Quejicus-

- Sobreviviré- contestó la pelirrosa, ellos se sentaron.

-¿En verdad su amortentia olia simplemente a cabello?- preguntó interesado James a Hermione y Ginny.

- Pues....-comenzó Hermione

-Huele al cabello de sus novios- se le ocurrió de repente a Tonks

-Ah....¿Tienen novio?-

- Si, No- Contestaron respectivamente Hermione y Ginny, y luego se miraron, los merodeadores, encontraron la mentira

-Yo no tengo- habló Ginny, quien estaba atenta a James.

- Yo si-exclamó Herione y observó con molestia a Ginny.

-Pues es una lastima - agregó Sirius seductoramente mirando fijamente a los ojos de la castaña, causandole un leve rubor, que disimuló bien- ¿y tu Natalia?- volteó hacia Tonks.

-Yo... pues- veia alternadamente a Ginny y a Hermione- no, no tengo - algo en un el pecho de Remus, se relajó.

-¿Y porque un lobo?- preguntó Sirius, Tonks se encogió de hombros

- Me gustan... son lindos- mintió Tonks, y evitó mirar a Remus.

- Tendremos otra visita Hogsmade la proxima semana, ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros?-

Hermione estaba a apunto de rechazar la propuesta, cuando las otras dos contestoran afirmativamente.

-Bien, saldremos de aqui juntos- sonrió James, mas al ver la cara de enojo de Lily, que no sabia que si era por lo de pociones o por haber invitado a otra chica.

-¿Como es Beauxbatons?- preguntó Peter, con ojos soñadores.

-Pues....es...tranquilo; pero no se compara a Hogwarts - aseguró Ginny.

Despues de comer, tuvieron transformaciones, las tres chicas de nuevo se destacaron entre todos los demas; al terminar fueron a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?-

-¿El que?- contestaron Tonks y Ginny

-Primero, aceptan la invitacion de ellos, despues se lucen en transformaciones-

-Tu tambienlo hiciste Hermione- espetó Tonks, lo que ocasionó que Hermione se pusiera roja de coraje

-Pero.. yo...primero demostré pues...no se...no hice obvio que ya que sabia ese hechizo-

-y si vamos estar aqui indefinidamente creo que lo mejor es juntarnos con las personas mas guay del colegio . se emocionó Ginny, entonce Hermione ya no se contuvo mas

-Tu, solo quieres estar con James, porque extrañas a Harry y tu entiende que ese no es el Remus con el que estas casada, y no creo que quierean pasarselo bien, solo quieren ligar con ellos - respondió enojada y con un poco de celos; asi que salió de la habitacion, llorando.

- Ella tambien extraña a Ron....- Ginny habló sin dejar de ver la puerta por la que minutos antes, habia salido su amiga.

-Lo malo es que aqui no hay nadie que le recuerde a el - terminó Tonks.


	6. Celos

_**Celos.....**_

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea que vayan con ellos- comentó hermione, sin dejar de leer su libro, las otras chicas estaban alistandose para ir con los chicos.

-No seas aguafiestas...ya te dijimos una y mil veces que no vamos a ligar con ellos... ¿me imaginas besandome con mi suegro difunto?-las chicas rieron.. incluso Hermione, pero trataba de contenerse para no ceder ante sus amigas.

-Y en esta epoca no puedo casarme con Remus... apenas tengo como 3 años- se encogió de hombros la pelirrosa.

-No creo que haya mucho problema.. cuando vengan por nosotras...Dumbledore, sin duda les modificará la memoria-dijo tranquilamente la castaña, Ginny y Tonks se miraron con complicidad.

-Entonces con mayor razon tienes que venir...-Ginny le arrebató el libro.

-Porque si ellos no lo van a recordar, lo mejor es divertirnos -y Tonks jaló del brazo de Hermione.

..........................................................Gran Comedor......................................................................

- Evans...se que te resistes a mi.. pero ya te he dicho...que no tienes porque sufrir mas por mi - (añadanle tono dramatico)

-Yo apuesto que le da una bofetada- le susurró Remus a Sirius.

-No es tan cruel....pero....por si acaso 2 chocolates de Honeydukes-

-Hecho- se le iluminaron los ojos de Remus.

Unos segundos despues se oyó un sonido muy fuerte...y luego se acercó un James con una mejilla hinchada.

-Gané-

-¿Ganaste qué Remus?- James con cara de malo de anime ( con la sombras negra.. que les cubre la cabeza)

-Es que te pasaste amigo....dicerle eso....fue muy..tu-le dio unas palamadas en la espalda Sirius.

-Sirius- habló una voz muy seria- Madre mandó una carta, diciendo.. que no es necesario que vayas a la fiesta de navidad en casa de nuestra prima Bella-

-De mi parte dale las gracias por librarme de esa tortura- el chico lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se dió la vuelta- Es una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a esa vieja bruja- se sentó- Hey Lunatico... hoy mismo te pago la apuesta...¿Lunatico?...¿Me escuchas?...-volteó en dirección hacia donde su amigo miraba, primero notó a la pelirrosa inconfundible; pero sus ojos rapidamente observaron con mayor interes y detenimiento a la castaña de su lado.

- Hola -saludaron las tres- Logramos convecer a Hermione que nos acompañara- sonrieron felices Ginny y Tonks, Hermione solo se abochornó un poco

- Primero iremos a Honeydukes....le tengo que pagar una apuesta a Remus - pero el ojiambar seguia perdido en el limbo.

-¿Que le pasó a tu mejilla, James?- preguntó extrañada Hermione

- El amor....-suspiró

-Cada dia esta peor- diejron los tres merodeadores.

La Maestra Mcgonagall indicó la salida, pues ya deberian irse a Hogsmadem se dispusieron a ir en parejas, Tonks aceptó ir con Remus (que negada no?), Ginny con James ( conveniencia primero) y Hermione a regañadientes fue con Sirius, aunque evadia hablar con el.

Primero fueron a Honeydukes por los chocolates de Remus, despues a Zonko y a una tienda de articulos de Quidditch.

Aunque iban en grupo, cada merodeador mantenia su platica con su respectiva chica, ( excepto Peter a quien nadie quiere y por eso andaba de arrimado con James y Ginny XDDDD...)

.......................................................Conversacion de Remus y Tonks.........................................

-¿Entonces ibas a Beauxbatons, verdad?- preguntó un poco timido ( o creo q es solo timido con las chicas.. porque en lo demas no ... jijjiijij)

- Si -mirando como Remus partía un chocolate y lo comia; a su Remus le divertia tanto hacerla sufrir cuando comia chocolate..fingia comerselo todo... pero siempre le daba la mayoria; recordó a su pequeño Teddy.... a Remus, y no pudo evitar llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- trataba de tranquilizarla, la abrazo y percibio ese olor a frutillas, que años despues le volveria loco; y aunque le dolia verla llorar se sentia tan bien abrazandola.

-Perdon soy una tonta... es que..me recorde de..de..- " de ti".. pensó la metamorfomaga

-¿Tu novio?- su voz se oia un poco triste.

-No...no..nadie...-se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Toma- le entregó la mayor parte de su chocolate; ante este gesto Tonks dejó salir unas lagrimas... no podia mas....era demasiado....tenerlo tan cerca... " al cabo borraran sus memorias" meditó por unos breves instantes... y se lanzó al ojiambar y le dio un beso....

Un pelinegro....los miraba a la distancia.... apretando con mucho enojo sus puños....

......................................................Conversacion James, Ginny.. y la rata....................................

- ¿Porque tantas bombas apestosas?- preguntó Ginny, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta

-Snivellus.... ultimamente... no le hemos hecho nada interesante....pero como.. si Remus y Lilly son Prefectos....- el nombre de Lilly sonó como un suspiro.

- Oye con respecto a Lilly....¿no has pensado que es tu forma de ser... la que...la hace rechazarte?- Ginny gracias a las conversaciones con Harry, se habia enterado que James era un creido... y con esos dias juntoa losMerodeadores.. le habia quedado mas que claro.

-¿Pero que dices?.. Si mi forma de ser es lo que hace que la traiga muerta- ( agreguenle tono muyy creido), Ginny... queria mandarle un Imperius para que se comportara normal... pero.... no valdria la pena... parecia que hasta con eso seria arrogante.

-James... te ayudaré a conquistar a Lilly- le dijo con mucha confianza al pensar....que su futuro esposo nunca naceria.. si James continuaba siendo asi de creido.

- ¿En serio?-

-Claro.....nos ayudaste con la Profesora.... ahora yo te ayudaré- el chico verdaderamente agradecido la abrazó mientras que una pelirroja daba vuelta en la esquina y veia esta escena....y ella sintio ¿Celos?...

..............................................Conversacion Sirius y Hermione.......................................................

- Te pareces a Remus..... siempre tras un libro...- ambos estaban sentados en una banca

-Me gusta leer-

- ¿ Y tu novio?-

- Bien -

- ¿Solo bien?- se acercó mas a la castaña, y esta a su ves se alejó

-Si... normal- la chica fingí a que leía.

-Uhm... no pareces muy interesada en el..- se acercó hasta tocar su nariz con la mejilla de Hermione.. esto sobresaltó a la chica que cayó de la banca; el chico con buenos reflejos le sujetó el brazxo, sin embargo el piso reclamaba a alguien... y los dos cayeron, Sirius encima de Hermione, el ojigris acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de la chica... esta estaba como ida.....por un momento sintió como el sonrojo de su cara la delataria.. pero entonces......

-Quitatele de encima, hermano- este se separó un poco

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Regulus?- pero en esto, Hermione logró levantarse y se fue.


	7. Mientras tanto

_**Mientras tanto...**_

**En este fic.. no mueren Remus...ni Sirius.... ni Albus.....ni Fred....ni Snape.....simplemente... no merecian morir.....espero lo entiendan y no me quieran mandar un avada por los comentarios. :)**

Remus habia llegado a su casa despues de su transformacion, le pareció muy extraño no encontrar a Tonks, ni a Teddy. " De seguro fue con Hermione" pensó el ojiambar; su esposa frecuentaba mucho a la chica y mas durante sus transformaciones y a pesar de estar muy cansado por la noche anterior, decidio apareserce en la casa de Ron y Hermione.

Al llegar, tocó el timbre de la casa; dentro se oyó como si un huracan pasase; un muchacho pelirrojo abrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Remus.

-Cariño.. volviste...estaba muy preocupado, primero las redadas de ayer y ahora un desvelo - el chico miró hacia abajo y encontró a su Ex profesor -¡Ah!.. Pro..Profesor...que hace aqui...- su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello.

-Vine a buscar a Tonks....pero creo que no esta- se levantó un poco adolorido

-No...y tampoco esta Hermione...-

-Ginny- los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo, y sin pensarlo dos veces desaparecieron; para luego hacer acto de presencia, en el Valla de Godric, donde vivian Harry y Ginny; que desde la ventana habia visto como aparecian su cuñado y amigo, salió con James y Teddy en brazos.

-Teddy- Remus se adelantó hacia Harry y tomó a su hijo, quien al ver a su padre sonrio.

-Dejenme adivinar.. ¿no encuentran a las chicas verdad?- preguntó Harry

-No- respondieron los otros dos; los chicos entraron a la casa.

-En la mañana cuando llegue del Ministerio, vi tres vasos en la mesa de la sala, supuse que Hermione y Tonks habian venido, pero despues de ver en toda la casa no las encontré - una lechuza tocó la ventana; Harry fue abrirle y esta le entrego El Profeta, este le puso 2 sickles en el bolsillo de dinero.

En primera pagina se veia en grandes letras el siguiente encabezado: " Extraña desaparicion en Ministerio...pag 2"

Los tres se miraron y rapidamente Harry cambio a la pagina señalada.

" Ayer a las 8 de la noche, en el Departamente de Artefactos Magicos; un objeto confiscado el mismo dia por la Aurora Hermione Weasley, fue encontrado destruido.

Aunque se desconce las circunstancias por las cuales esta destruido; la seguridad del Ministerio asegura haber visto a la Sra. Weasley junto con la Aurora Nymphadora Lupin, y Ginny Potter, entrar a la Sala de Artefactos No Reglamentados y que nunca salieron de ahi; - Escuchamos una fuerte explosion, fuimos a ver que habia ocurrido, pero no habia nadie, solo el Giratiempo Duende echó añicos- nos dice un auror; las investigaciones comenzaron inmediatamente" terminó de leer Harry.

-!Tan inmediatamente que no nos han dicho nada!- dijo indignado Ron, en ese momento otra lechuza tocaba la ventana.

-Es de parte del Ministerio - Dijo Remus quien ahora sostenia una carta- Estimado Sr. Potter, debemos informarle, que debido algunos accidentes, debe ir cuanto antes al Ministerio , ahi le dirán con mayor detenimiento lo sucedido-

- De seguro llegaron cartas iguales a nuestras casas- dijo Remus hacia Ron.

-Entonces debemos ir cuanto antes- salieron de la casa, Harry llevaba a James y Remus a Teddy.

........................................................En el Ministerio......................................................................

- Buenos dias, tal ves por el Profeta ya se habran enterado...-

-¿Por que no lo dijeron antes?- Ron estaba muy enojado.

-No estabamos seguros de lo que habia sido... el auror que dio la entrevista primero habló al periodico y despues a nosotros, por eso nos hemos enterado de esa parte un poco despues-

-¿Como las traerán de vuelta?- muy serio Remus.

-No..lo sabemos - los tres hombres palidecieron - Ese Giratiempo lo descubrió la Sra. Weasley, hace un par de dias, despues de muchos esfuerzos logramos quitarselos a los duendes, segun informes de la sra. lo examinaron en el lugar donde lo encontraron, por si el cambio de posicion afectaba su funcionamiento, encontró que este giratiempo, guardaba una especie de magia avanzada de Duendes, cosa que nosotros no sabemos mucho, al parecer este rango de magia, lo mantienen oculto, esta magia permitió al Giratiempo retroceder incluso años; esta mañana, siguiendo las notas de la Sra, pudimos decifrar que estaba marcado con la fecha de 25 años en el pasado; como despues de la explosion, no encontramos a nadie en la sala; pensamos que al romperse el giratiempo ellas fueron llevadas a esa fecha- explicó un poco nervioso el Ministro.

- ¿Que haremos?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos.


	8. Luna Llena

_**Luna Llena**_

...................................................................................................................................................

Se habian olvidado por completo del resto del mundo, en esos momentos solo eran ella y el.

Solo podia pensar en el sabor de fresas de la boca de la chica contra la suya sabor chocolate; mientras que el cabello de Tonks se encontraba muy brillante.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde el comienzo del beso, ambos estaban perdidos en un mar de extasis y delicia; pero entonces el chico separo a la chica de si y la empujo a un lado, justo despues un rayo naranja golpeo a Remus y lo arrojó al suelo.

- ¡Remus!- gritó la chica y fue hacia el.

-Estoy bien, en serio- le respondió un poco adolorido, a los pocos momentos, llegaron los otros 3 Merodeadores, Hermione y Ginny

-Oimos el grito de Natalia.. ¿estas bien?- preguntó James, quien junto con Sirius se apresuraron a levantar a su malherido amigo.

-Nos lanzaron un hechizo - explicó Tonks, al ver que Remus estaba bien acompañado, sacó su varita y fui hacia donde habia salido el hechizo, Hermione y Ginny le seguieron despues Sirius y James, mientras que Peter se quedó cuidando a Remus.

-¿Crees que se haya ido muy lejos?- preguntó Sirius

-Ya lo veremos....Revelio- Tonks apuntó hacia el suelo, y unas huellas de color gris aparecieron en el pasto- Vamos- James y Sirius se miraron extrañados ese encantamiento no lo sabian, pero pensaron que en Beauxbatons, se los habian enseñado, asi que no le dieron mas importancia; todos caminaron siguiendo a Tonks, que veia cuidadosamente las huellas, en una esquina se desvanecian.

-Shh- les dijo a todos, ella se acercó cautelosamente hasta la esquina, donde pudo escuchar a una persona hablando.

-Se lo merecia... maldito Lupin- decia la molesta voz; Tonks sin pensarlo dos veces giró la esquina.

-Expelliarmus- apuntó al joven, quien cayó de bruces, la chica rapidamente se acercó a el; mientras que sus amigos corrieron para ver lo que habia pasado- ¿Snape? ¿Tu le mandaste el hechizo a Remus?- preguntó preocupada Tonks con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Quejicus cometiste un grave error- Jame sy Sirius quedaron frente a Severus.

-¿Me atacarán sin que yo tenga mi varita?...son unos..- Severua les reclamó estando tirado

-Callate....tu atacaste a Remus de espaldas.. eso es peor- le espetó Tonks

-Sabia que eras un cobarde pero.. no crei que tanto; chicas vayanse con Remus....nosotros nos encargaremos de el - dijo Sirius

-No- Tonks se soltó de Ginny, e hizo que los dos chicos bajaran sus varitas; por un momento el rostro de Severus se iluminó, al pensar que lo defendia y el no queria cometer el error del año pasado con Lilly; pero se equivocó- Sirius.. James...personas como el no merecen ni el tiempo ni la magia de un buen hechizo - y los jaló del brazo.

- Tienes razon.... pero Quejicus....si vuelves hacer algo.. contra alguno de nosotros....o de cualquiera... creeme ni ella, evitará que te pase un hecho un poco desagradable - dijo un poco enojado James.

- ¿Porque lo evitaste?- preguntó Sirius

- Ya lo dije....no merece que malgastemos nuestro tiempo, mientras podriamos estar con Remus- en parte era verdad, pero tambien pensaba que en el futuro ayudaria a Harry y de cierta manera el habia actuado de manera correcta; por lo que era una forma de agradecimiento.

- Hey.. ¿Lunatico estas bien?-

- Si, chicas las estaba buscando la profesora Mcgonagall, esta en Tres Escobas- Tonks miró a Remus por unos momentos y despues se encaminó con Hermione y Ginny a Tres Escobas -Bien ya puedo hablar con ustedes... ¿A dondé iremos hoy?-

-¿No estaremos en la Casa de los Gritos?- Peter miró a James

- Es aburrido....mejor te transformas en la Casa y despues nos vamos al Bosque Prohibido- murmuró Sirius.

- Oye....sabemos que no somos unos santos.. y menos con Quejicus, sin embargo ¿que hiciste para que te mandará un hechizo?- preguntó James interesado, Remus se encogió de hombros y un color escarlata apareció en sus mejillas, sus amigos lo miraron esperando la respuesta

- La...- sus amigos se acercaron mas a el- la.. la besé-

- ¿A Natalia?-

-Si- susurró

-Espera...¿eres el mismo Remus que en estos ultimos años a rechazado a la mayoria de las chicas del colegio?- Sirius se sentó junto a el, mientras que Remus fruncia el ceño, un poco molesto.

- Ya tenemos que irnos, que se oscurece- dijo para cambiar de tema.

...........................................Por la noche.............................................................................

- Bien.. aun no aparece la luna, pero por si acaso, James vete transformando- y un ciervo apareció donde antes estaba James - Ahora " Juro Solemnemente que mis Intenciones no son Buenas"- y el pergamino antes vacio, se llena de lineas y nombres- Veamos, aun estan unos profesores afuera de Tres Escobas.... unas alumnas de Hufflepuff, pero despejado el paso al Bosque Prohibido- Remus se volteo hacia el, sabia que en unos 10 minutos comenzaria su transformacion, por lo que antes de pasar a ser una bestia, queria saber como estaba esa chica de cabello rosa.

-Canuto, ¿Donde esta Natalia?-

- ¿Asi que interesado en la camaleon verdad?-

-No seas pesado dime donde esta-

- No necesitas del Mapa para saberlo, esta durmiendo en Tres Escobas- Sirius miró a Remus, y sintió que debia ver el Mapa- Esta bien... haber....ahi estan Hermione y Ginny y una tal Nymphadora Tonks...pero no veo ninguna Natalia-

-¿Qué?- y Remus le arrebató el Mapa

- Ahora que recuerdo... ese nombre me suena, como que lo he oido antes- en eso miró la ventana como buscando una respuesta, aunque lo que encontró fue una luna brillante completmante circular - Travesura Realizada- dijo rapidamente y asi tambien se transformó en un perro negro.


	9. Abre los ojos

_**Abre los ojos**_

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Hermione quien ya estaba acostada

- Nada- mintió Tonks, tratabe de no mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas.

-Tonks sabemos que Snape aborrece a los Merodeadores... pero el no se metería con ellos, le superan en numero y en habilidades, debe de haber pasado algo demasiado duro para el, dinos que fue.. por favor- Ginny le dijo sentandose a un lado de ella.

-Yo..yo..besé a Remus- cerró los ojos sabiendo que su amiga no reaccionaria bien, y no estuvo equivocada la castaña se levantó en un dos por tres de su cama y fue hasta quedar frente a Tonks.

-¡¿Que tu Qué!?- preguntó muy alarmada y sanjoneandola, Tonks que seguía molesta por el incidente con Snape, apartó bruscamente las manos de Hermione de sus hombros

-¡Lo bese!, ¿Satisfecha? ..- al ver que ella iba a responder algo, se levantó- y no me vengas con tus recproches, ni que estoy haciendo mal porque puede afectar el futuro, no quiero oirte decir ¡nada !- y molesta salió de la habitación; Hermione estaba como en trance, Tonks debia estar muy molesta por como le habia hablado, volteó a Ginny buscando que esta compartiera su idea que Tonks habia hecho mal, pero la pelirroja solo le mandó una mirada acusadora, y salió a ver a su otra amiga.

Hermione se quedó por unos momentos convenciendose que estaba mal, interferir en el psado estaba mal... y todo habia sido su culpa.... con esto, se tumbó en la cama y llorró, lloró hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

........................................................................................................................................................

Tonks bajó las escaleras, las sillas del bar estaban sobre las mesas, habian cerrado a penas una hora, " que bien me vendria un Whisky de Fuego", pensó al ver la barra.. despues de meditar unos momentos recordó que tenía 16 años, asi que no podia hacer eso; sin encontrar nada mas interesante que hacer en el salón vacio, salió a ver el Hogsmade nocturno y silencioso.

Le llamó mucho la atención que fuese una noche tan bien iluminada, e instintivamente miró el cielo, y se encontró con una Luna grande, brillante y blanca, de la nada unas cristalinas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Ginny al no encontrar a Tonks en el salon, salió y la vió parada.

- Tonks- lo dijo como un susurro por si habia alguien por ahi; pero nunca tuvo respuesta, se acercó mas a ella- Tonks ¿Qué pasa?- observó que finas lagrimas salian de los ojos de la metamorfomaga, y giró su cabeza hacia donde parecía que Tonks no apartaba la vista; y se encontró con la luna en lo mas alto del cielo, entonces lo entendió, abrazó muy fuerte a la chica, y ella le devolvió el mismo fuerte abrazo; un desgarrador aullido las sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tonks soltó a Ginny, y corrió hacia donde habia escuchado el aullido.

-¡No!-gritó la pelirroja, y le detuvo de un brazo- No, el esta bien, recuerda que ahora tiene a los chicos-

-Pero..pero en este tiempo no existe la pocion Mata-Lobos, y puede que le pase algo- trataba de liberarse de la mano de Ginny, pero esta le agarró mas fuerte

-Tonks... esta con ellos, con sus amigos, recuerda Animagos, creo que el Remus de nuestro tiempo cambiaría todas las pociones Mata-Lobos, por las noches con ellos - esbozó una suave sonrisa- Vamos entremos de nuevo, que empieza hacer frio- Tonks dirigió nuevamante su mirada al bosque, y despues se giró y entró a Tres Escobas.

-No quiero subir, no quiero hablar con Hermione- dijo la pelirrosa al notar que iban directo a las escaleras.

-Bueno...entonces bajemos unas sillas y platiquemos ¿te parece?- Tonks asintió con la cabeza, las dos se sentaron, pero al parecer lo ocurrido ese dia, no despertaba nada de platica- Hermione, siempre ha sido muy apegada a las reglas y a lo "bueno", tu no loa conciste en la escuela pero, a veces no la podiamos soportar- rió- No lo hace por fastidiarte, ni mucho menos, es solo que es parte de su naturaleza - le tomó la mano de maneca tranquilizante.

-Lo se, pero por el momento no puedo hablar con ella, mañana pues no se; es que no lo pude evitar, simplemente estabamos sentados el abrió un chocolate de los que ganó con Sirius y no se, verlo me recordó a Remus...Mi Remus y a Teddy, y empecé a llorar, el me abrazó y me di parte de su chocolate, y de un momento a otro estaba besandolo, luego Remus me empujó a un lado y algo golpeó contra el, grité y aparecieron ustedes- siguió llorando

- No te preocupes.... recuerda lo que dijo Hermione...lo mas seguro es que Dumbledore, les orré la memoria cuando regresen por nosotras..-

-Si es que regresan- y lloró mas

-No pienses eso, es cosa de tiempo... ya veras, se que podran, se que volveremos- la abrazó.

Las dos no subieron nucna la habitacion con Hermione, en lugar de ello durmieron sentadas abrazadas, con lagrimas corriendoles las mejillas.

......................................................A la mañana siguiente...............................................

Tonks y Ginny fueron despertadas muy por la mañana por el dueño de Tres Escobas, entonces decidieron subir al cuarto, Hermione ya estaba despierta, igual que las otras dos, tenia los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar; se vieron un poco y despues se abrazaron, llorando un poco mas ( les dio el simdrome de Chonitis aguda XDDD); luego bajaron al salon que ahora estaba lleno; se sentaron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Oigan... ayer antes de la transformacion de Remus, encontré algo muy extraño- el ojiambar aun dormia, estaba demasiado cansado por la noche anterior.

- Vamos Canuto, en el Bosque Prohibido todo puede aparecerse- le dijo despreocupadamente James.

-No fue en el Bosque .... fue en el Mapa; ayer Remus me preguntó por Natalia; y al ver el Mapa, vi a Ginny con una tal Nymphadora Tonks, ese nombre me parece conocido.. pero no logró recordar, el caso es que ellas tres aun no le hablan bien ni a las chicas de Gryffindor, entonces les hablan menos..-

-Te oyes a ti mismo.. pareces loco- se carcajeó

-Cornamenta, es serio, por el- y miró aRemus que aun dormía en el pasto fresco.

...............

- Bien, en la mesa del fondo, estan Hermione, Ginny y nuestra chica misteriosa- dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista del Mapa, y de manera que solo James le oyera, Peter y Remus se habian adelantado, y no sabian nada del plan de James y Sirius, ni siquiera Remus porque todo antes de una transformacion era olvidado.

-Canuto... algo esta mal-

- ¿ Por qué?- aun veia atentamente el Mapa.

- Deja el Mapa, y ve hacia la mesa, no hay nadie mas que Peter, Remus y las chicas-

-¿Qué?.. pe.. pero en el Mapa..-

-Y el Mapa, no se equivoca nunca-

Los dos obversaron el mapa dudosos, y luego a la ventana, como Remus sonreia a esa chica, que creian conocer.


	10. Sospechas

_**Sospechas**_

James y Sirius seguian viendo a el Mapa Merodeador y despues a la ventana, como tratando de encontrar una respuesta logica, pero por mas que trataban no la encontraron.

- ¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Sirius cansado.

- Entraremos y actuaremos como si nada, despues, no se, preguntaremos a solas a Ginny y a Hermiones si no han notado nada extraño en ella..-

-Pero no se han apartado de ella...- hizo notar el ojigris

- ¿ Tu crees, que ellas sepan?-

-Puede ser, ahora que lo pienso, incluso el dia que las encontramos, eran extrañas, se comportaban como ocultando algo-

- Entonces debemos saber de que se trata, pero por ahora solo hay que entrar como si nada, ¿entendido, Canuto?- el aludido le asintió con la cabeza; ambos entraron con un paso normal, pero por dentro parecian querer enterarse de lo que pasase a su alrededor.

-Hola, ¿ Durmieron bien?- preguntó Sirius al notar los ojos ligeramente hinchados de las tres

- Si, y ¿ Ustedes?- preguntó Ginny

-Bien- respondió secamente James.

- Ayer platicabamos sobre Beauxbatons chicas - miró con complicidad a los Merodeadores, quienes inmediatamente entendieron la indirecta de seguirle la corriente- y nos preguntabamos, si la mayoria de las estudiantes son francesas, me imagino los profesores deben dar las clases en frances; se que dicen que no tienen el acento, pero a veces se pega ¿No?- Ginny, hermione y Tonks se observaron nerviosamente.

-Pues, oui... si se nos pegó algo como dices, pero por respeto a ustedes, pues tratamos de evitar de hablarlo- respondio rapidamente Hermione; James y Sirius elevaron una ceja, no le habian creido nada de esa excusa.

- Hey- se levantó precipitadamente Tonks, asustando a todos- ¿Ya vieron que hora es?, debemos irnos ya- y jaló del brazo a Ginny y a Hermione; esta vez ninguno de los chicos evitó que se fueran.

-Ven....estan ocultandonos algo-

.........................................................................................................................................................

- Ellos saben algo- rompió el silencio la voz de Tonks

- ¿Qué vamos hacer?, no podemos explicarles nada, pero no descansarán hasta saber que es lo que sucede- Ginny y la pelirrosa miraron a Hermione.

- Esta bien, ustedes eviten lo mas que puedan a los chicos; yo iré hablar con el Profesor- ella se fue corriendo.

- No será cosa facil evitarlos ahora que sospechan- Ginny y Tonks se encaminaron a Tres Escobas

- Pues tendremos que ignorarlos, si nos hablan.. corre rapido a la habitacion; por ahora no podemos hacer nada mas-

Y como hecho adrede los Merodeadores estaban al parecer esperandolas afuera del Bar.

- ¿Y Hermione?- Preguntó Sirius, interponiendose en la entrada.

- Se fue- respondió tajante Ginny, ahora James tambien bloqueaba la entrada

- ¿ A dondé?- preguntó el chico de lentes

- Al Castillo, tenia que hablar con el Profesor, ¿podrian dejarnos pasar?-

- ¿Se les olvidó algo?-

- Nuestras cosas -

- Oh, cierto.... ¿no se les abrá olvidado algo mas?- comenzó Sirius

- ¿Algo como un secreto?- preguntó con saña James, Tonks se molestó y su cabello pasó a ser de un color parecido al de Ginny, y en eso sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius

-¡Ya fue suficiente Sirius, dejanos pasar!-

- Son dos contra 4,¿ Seguras que quieres hacer esto?- James clavó sus ojos en los de Tonks; ahora ella le apuntó a el, y este le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Nymph alterno su mirada en los 4 chicos, doliendole el estomago al ver la desconfianza en Remus.

- Accio maletas- pronunció claramente, bajaron tres mochilas, una de las cuales casi le da e la cabeza a James, que no haber sido por sus reflejos hubiera sido golpeado; las chicas tomaron sus mochilas y la Hermione y se fueron; mientras que James y Sirius miraban con molestia como se iban, Remus sentia que algo dentro de el estaba a punto de romperse.

....................................................Hogwarts.............................................................

- Profesor, lamento interrumpirlo, es solo que las cosas con..-

-Con Sirius y James, se complicaron, ¿Cierto?-

-Si, no se como pero tienen sospechas, en la mañana estaban muy raros, nos questionaron de Beauxbatons, apenas y pude mentirles, aun no creo que me hayan creido- el profesor quedó pensativo unos momentos - Profesor Dumbledore creo seria conveniente usar el Obliviate...-

- No, estos jovenes no se darán por vencidos, aunque les obrremos esa parte, poco a poco volveran sus sospechas, y recurrir muchas veces al hechizo desmemorizante, ocasionaria graves consecuencias en las mentes de los chicos...- hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la solucion- Creo Srita. Granger, que deben aclarar sus dudas-

- Es decir, exlicarles de venimos del futuro-

-No precisamente, primero seria saber que es lo que ellos sospechan y en base a ello, contestar; en el caso de que preguntarán por ciertas coincidencias, creo entones si deberan decirles de su antiguo paradero-

-Esta bien, gracias, profesor- la chica salió de la oficina y se dirigió a las habitaciones donde quizas ya estaban Ginny y Tonks, y los Merodeadores.

Tal como lo sospechó, los cuatro muchachos, estaban sentados James y Peter en el siloon junto al fuego, Sirius en el piso, y Remus leyendo, ninguno se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, y ella tosió un poco para llamar su atencion; estos voltearon hacia ella, con un poco de malestar y molestia.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes...mejor dicho tenemos- al ver que ellos se acercaban cautelosamente a ella, agregó- Pero no aquí, en la noche iremos a la casa de los Gritos- los chicos la miraron con desconfianza- puede llevar nuestras varitas si quieren, de cierta manera les debemos una explicacion-


	11. La verdad

_**La verdad**_

Y ella subió por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Crees que debamos confiar en ellas?- preguntó Sirius levantandose del suelo

-Si queremos saber que es lo que ocultan, si- respondió James.

- Ademas dijo que podiamos lelvar sus varitas, si trataran de hacer algun hechizo primero harian el convocador, para entonces nosotros ya tendriamos nuestras varitas en la mano-hizo notar un ojiambar.

- ¡Claro!- se sobresaltó Sirius

- ¿Qué te pasa Canuto?- se asustaron sus amigos.

- Es que recordé ese nombre- se fue a la habitacion corriendo, los otros tres se miraron extrañados; a los poco minutos regresó el pelinegro con un libro, se sentó y comenzo a hojearlo rapidamente; sus amigos se acercaron a la mesa y entonces pudieron notar que no era un libro sino un album de fotografias

-¿Qué buscas Canuto?- preguntó Remus.

- Shh- lo cayó el pelinegro y no dejaba de mirar el album, hasta que paró en una hoja-¡ Aja!, ahi está- levantandose señaló una foto.

- ¿Quien es ella?- preguntó James.

-Mi prima favorita, Andromeda; a ella tambien la borraron del tapiz hace como 5 años-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Peter, Sirius anticipandose a esa pregunta detras de la foto, sacó una carta un poco vieja.

" Querido Sirius.-

Me imagino que ya debes de haberte enterado que fui borrada oficialmente del Tapiz de la Mas Horrible y Tonta Casa Black, no sabes lo contenta que estoy, ya no soportaba a Bella con sus locuras ni a Cissa siguiendole la corriente.

Pero no es eso por lo que te escribo, es mas bien por la razon que fui borrada, sucede que he decidido casarme con mi novio del Colegio, Ted Tonks, me agradaría que fueras a nuestra boda, no habra personas de la familia de hecho seran muy pocas personas, mejor solos que mal acompañados, ¿No crees?.

Si te llegan a borrar a ti tambien, por favor dimelo y en ese momento hacemos una fiesta por lo alto.

Tu prima " La Traicionera a la Sangre"

Andromeda ex- Black.....pronto de Tonks."

- Ven, entienden ese es el nombre-

-¿Cual?-Sirius rodó los ojos, manifestando que estaban preguntando lo mas obvio del mundo

-Ayer en la noche y hoy en la mañana, cuando vi el mapa, la chica que estaba a un lado de las otras aparecia con el nombre de Nymphadora Tonks, yo sabia que ya habia escuchado ese nombre antes-

.........................................................................................................................................................

- ¿Que les vamos a decir?- preguntó Ginny

-Lo que ellos nos pregunten eso les responderemos....claro que ellos no nos van a preguntar ¿Vienen del futuro?... asi que no habrá problema, ya lo he discutido con el profesor, y ahorita vi a los chicos, nos veremos en la Casa de los Gritos a las 12 en punto-explicó

- ¿Y como vamos a llegar ahi?-

-¿ Que Harry no te ha contado del tercer año?- la pelirroja negó con la cabeza- Hay un pasadizo en la Sauce Boxeador, que va directo a la Casa de los Gritos, asi podremos llegar-

...........................................Casa de los Gritos..........................................................................

Los Merodeadores traian las varitas de las chicas y solo las miraban de reojo con desconfianza.

- Bien, Hermione nos dijiste que nos explicarías todo lo que te preguntemos cierto?-

- Si-

- Esta bien comencemos- dijo James- Por un metodo muy confiable sabemos que tu " Natalia"- subrayó con sarcasmo- nos has mentido, y que ese no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿podrias decirnos el verdadero?- Tonks mandó una fugaz mirada a sus amigas que con sus ojos le dieron confianza.

-Nymphadora Tonks, pero solo diganme Tonks- respondió firme

-¿Ustedes sabian eso?- preguntó Sirius

-Si- Ginny y Hermione dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ Tienes alguna relacion con el esposo de mi prima Andromeda, Ted Tonks?- Tonks ahora estaba mas nerviosa.

-S..si-

- ¿Que eres de el?-

- Yo...yo...- volteó con sus amigas, ellas le mandaron su apoyo, asintiendo la cabeza- Yo soy su hija- un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitacion, los chicos intercambiaron miradas extrañados, y despues las risas de los cuatro lleno el cuarto.

- Jjajaj, muy buena broma, en serio, ahora jajajja, dinos por favor que eres de el- entre risas volvio a preguntar James

-Es que si soy su hija- el color de pelo de tonks cambió a un rojo

- Pero mi prima se casó hace apenas 5 años-

-Si, yo en este tiempo tengo 3 años-

- ¿A que te refieres con a este tiempo?- preguntó mas suspicas Remus, los otro jovenes, dejaron de reir, y volvieron a estar serio, y miraron con interes a la nueva pelirroja.

- Nosotras- comenzó Hermione- por error llegamos a este tiempo por medio de un giratiempo-habló claro, los Merodeadores se levantaron.

- ¿Como sabemos que no mienten?- preguntó James

- Dumbledore, hablamos primero con el, el dia que llegamos por eso les pedimos nos llevarán con la Profesora Mcgonagall- ellas tambien se levantaron.

- Prueben que viene de alla- ordenó Sirius

-Canuto, si Dumbledore confia en ellas- Remus tranquizó los impulsos de Sirius- ¿Como es que ustedes llegaron aqui?-

- Por un giratiempo-

-Los giratiempos solo recorren horas-

-No era un giratiempo común, era duende; lograron desarrollarlo con magia desconocida para nosotros, y lo hicieron para regresar incluso años-

- ¿Pero que de eso no se encarga el Ministerio?- cuestionó Peter, que en toda la conversacion habia estado callado.

-Si- volteó Hermione a verlo

- ¿En su tiempo el Ministerio contrata a personas de 16 años?- se burló Sirius

- No- respondieron al mismo tiempo Remus y Hermione

-Canuto es obvio, ni ahora ni en un futuro el Ministerio dejará ese trabajo a personas no capacitadas, sin duda toman una pocion rejuvenecedora, ¿Verdad?- explicó acertadamente el ojiambar

- Si, excepto Tonks, al ser metamorfomaga, puede parecer una chica de 16 en cualquier momento- habló Ginny

-¿Entonces que edad tienen realmente?-

-28- respondió Tonks

- 22- dijo Hermione

-21- sonrió Ginny

Los chicos solo las miraron anodados.

-¿ Y como van a volver?- habló por fin James- ¿ O se van a quedar aqui?

- No...pero tampoco sabemos como vamos a regresar, por ahora estamos atrapadas en esta epoca- respondió Ginny

- ¿ y como es el futuro?- preguntó muy interesado Peter, las chicas solo me miraron

-No podemos decirles nada del futuro, podria afectar ciertas cosas- contestó Hermione, los chicos se desanimaron

- Esperen.. ¡por eso los hechizos y las pociones les salian bien en el primer intento!- se sorprendió Peter

- Acabo de recordar algo- todos miraron a Tonks, ella se acercó a un ojiambar- Remus, en este tiempo aun no existe, pero de donde venimos, se elabora la pocion Mata-Lobos, no te quita la condicion de licantropo, pero dejaras de ser agresivo- los chicos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- ¿Co..como sabes que soy licantropo?-

- Detalles del futuro, el caso es que si me consiguen los ingredientes, podre prepararla, ¿Les parece?- todos asintieron, pero se veian dudosos acerca de la pocion- no se preocupen, no tiene ninguna reaccion secundaria, y pueden seguirlo acompañandolo como animagos o no- como nuevamente los ojos de los Merodeadores se ensancharon, Ginny se adelantó

- Detalles del futuro-

- Tonks, recuerda que es dificil elaborarla, ademas tarda un poco, quizas no este lista a tiempo-

-No hay problema desde hace un año lo hemos acompañado sin esa pocion, otra vez no harán mucha diferencia-


	12. El Acuerdo

_**El acuerdo**_

La habitatacion estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas amarillentas, y cuya luz era muy tenue, pero lo suficientemente clara para mostrar a 7 personas en la casa embrujada de Hogsmade, la Casa de los Gritos.

James y Peter platicaban con Ginny sobre los juegos de Quiddich del futuro, las nuevas formaciones y jugadas.

- Hay un giro invertido, para distraer al contrario, claro sirve mas cuando lo usa el Buscador- decía la chica, mientras que ellos escuchaban atentamente, al James le brillaban los ojos, con nuevas tecnicas, ya tenia los partidos de Gryffindor ganados- Pero no las debes usar-

-¿Por que?.. nadie sabrá que son del futuro-

-Precisamente, esa jugada será inventada en unos 10 años, quien la hace se rompe el cuello, y despues es premiado y se vuelve famoso, no le puedes quitar eso a alguien-

- No es justo, me pides que no haga jugadas que me nos harán ganar y ¿no puedo hacerlas?-

-Exacto, ganarias de manera deshonesta, nadie mas sabria esa tecnica, y tendrias ventaja, y se supone que no debemos interferir con el pasado, mas de lo que ya hemos hecho- JAmes se quedó pensativo unos momentos y depsues volvio a quejarse que era injusto.

.....................................................................................................................................................

- Hermiones...en el futuro ¿ Sigo teniendo mi encanto con las chicas?- la chica levantó una ceja " Si las chicas de Azkaban están fascinadas contigo" pensó

-No, bueno digamos que maduraste-

- ¿Me estas diciendo inmaduro?- se acercó peligrosamente a la chica que tenia en frente, sin duda coqueteandole seductoramente; la castaña al inicio se quedo en su lugar no daria ni un solo paso atras, solo por que el chico mas guapo de la historia de Hogwarts, incluso mas guapo que su esposo Ron, estaba a menos de 15 centimetros de su cara, ni porque tuviera los ojos de color gris mas brillantes, aunque su cabello fuese de un negro azabache como la noche; incluso aunque oliera tan bien en ese momento; no se dejaria perturbar por ese acercamiento, de joven habia resistido a sus encantos un poco gastados por Azkaban, ahora que lo veia de cerca, sin marcas en el rostro, joven, en plenitud; tampoco deberia caer en sus redes de seduccion.

- ¿Me vas a decir que eres muy maduro?- preguntó la chica con ironia, pero Sirius se acercó todavia mas, poco a poco Hermione se ponia nerviosa, tenerle tan cerca le hacia sentir cosas raras, las narices de ambos se tocaron ligeramente, un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, y el chico giró su cabeza y al oido de la muchacha dijo:

- Creo soy normal- despues de esto la volvio a su posicion normal, sentado a un lado de Hermione, pero ya no tan cerca; la castaña de ojos cafes, estaba paralizada, el habia ido demasiado lejos.

" No me importa que en esta epoca... yo tenga 16 y ella 22, en un futuro, seria mas grande que ella supongo; ademas esta bonita, algo gruñona pero muy bonita... desoues de esto ya no se podra resistir" pensaba alegremente el atractivo pelinegro, despues de notar la reaccion de la chica.

.........................................................................................................................................................

- Ustedes nos conocen en el futuro ¿cierto?-

- Jejejje ( risita nerviosa) ¿por que dices eso?- respondió Tonks, que sin darse cuenta, su cabello se fue tornando de un rojo brillante

- Saben que soy licantropo, que ellos son animagos y tu cabello es rojo, me imagino que en los metamorfomagos es su forma de sonrojo- contestó riendose

" No puede ser...que torpe" se reclamó internamente, frunció su cara e inmediatamente su cabello volvió a su clasico rosa chillon

-Esta bien, si los conocemos- se dio por vencida

-¿De donde?- " pues yo estoy casada contigo y tenemos un hijo" bromeó para si la chica

- Soy sobrina de Sirius ¿recuerdas?, de con el nos conocemos-

- Oh cierto, y¿ falta mucho para que inventen esa pocion?-

-Creo que en 8 años mas o menos- Remus se quedó pensativo, casi viendo el vacio, Tonks solo le miraba, tratando de recordar todas sus facciones, sus ojos eran iguales, pero con mas vida, su cabello no tenia las luces blancas, en su cara no abundaban cicatrices, pero en general, el chico que tenia en frente era igual a su Remus.

-Sabes, hay muchas cosas qe me gustaria preguntarte, pero se que no puedes decirme nada respecto al futuro- ella asintió- pero si hay algo que me gustaria saber... claro si me lo puedes responder- ella voltió asentir con la cabeza, el joven giró su cuerpo hacia Tonks y tomando valor de su interior preguntó- ¿ Por qué me besaste ayer?- fundió su mar de miel en los ojos violetas de la chica, cuyo cabello se coloreó de un brillante escarlata

-Yo..yo...solo...lo hice porque ..porque queria agradecerte el chocolate.....- mintió

-.....Oh....no tenias que hacerlo...en serio- el apartó su ojos de los de ella, se levantó y se fue con James.

...................................................................Hogwarts.............................................................

- Me imagino entienden el problema en que meterian a las Sritas. si alguien mas se entera de su verdadera identidad y su procedencia- el profesor de cabellos grises, miraba a los 7 a traves de sus lentes de media luna- por lo cual debo pedirles no rebelen nada de esto, a ninguna persona a excepcion de los que estamos reunidos aqui; es interesante como a pesar de tantos esfuerzos ustedes se enteraron- las mejillas de algunos de los chicos de llenaron de color, el señor solo sonrió bonachonamente- Sritas. aun trabajamos en ver como regresarlas a su tiempo, supongo que estan con deseos de volver a ver a sus familias, pero les pido sean pacientes, estamos haciendo todo lo que esta en nuestras manos- todos fueron hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

Hermione no se separaba de Tonks, por temor en caer en otro de los juegos de seduccion de Sirius, mientras que el cabello de Tonks, desde la salida de la Casa de los Gritos, tenia un color violeta descolorido.

- ¿Estas bien?-

- Si, lo que pues... extraño a.. extraño nuestra casa- mirando de reojo a Remus.

- Yo tambien, pero como dijo el profesor debemos esperar y ser pacientes, veras que en poco tiempo estaremos en casa de nuevo, ademas ahora podemos hablar mas abiertamente con los chicos, ya no les tendremos que mentir tanto, de mientras hay que seguir normal ¿Hecho?

- si- musitó debilmente


	13. Confia en mi

_**Confia en mi**_

- No estoy seguro de esto, y la verdad no quiero hacerlo-

-James no seas tan cabezota- Ginny tomó entre sus manos la cara de James y la giró no con mucho cuidado hacia donde estaba una bella pelirroja- ¿La quieres no?-

- Si- respondió adolorido por el tirón del cuello

- ¿Quieres que sea tu novia no?-

-Si-

- Entonces deja de ser tan creido y dile...-

-Pero no le voy a decir eso- le espetó a la chica que ya se estaba enojando -Es que no es mi estilo-

- Pues si sigues asi, nunca ni en nuestro futuro estas con ella- el chico pareció reaccionar a esto y volteó inmediatamente hacia donde estaba la chica que trataba de ayudarlo- Ah...¿ No te lo haba dicho?..... ¿Que tu y Lilly llegan a ser novios, gracias a mis consejos?- soltó despistada e inocentemente; el solo la miró unos momentos y cuando ella giró hacia el.. ya no estaba.

- Buenos dias Lilly,que tengas un buen dia,un placer verte, con permiso- dijo muy educadamente y regresó caminando como flotando hacia Ginny

- Lo..lo hiciste- lo observó anodada

- Si- suspiró- Si de esa manera tan no yo, logró conquistar a Lilly, entonces lo haré-

-Es que no se trata de no ser tu, es solo que quizas la fastidias con tanto tu, solo bajaté un poco de las nubes cuando hables con ella, y ya-

- Gracias- y la abrazó, un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la joven, se sentia tan bien, como si fuera Harry quien la abrazaba, y al recordar esto ella le devolvió el gesto con un abrazo todavia mas fuerte; y entonces finalizó su idilio, no era Harry, era James; y su esposo estaba muy lejos, aunque no era distancia la que los separaba, lo sentia tan lejano de ella, como si solo fuese un sueño; se separaron, y ella ya tenia los ojos inundados en transparntes lagrimas

-Ginny.. ¿Estas bien?- ella lo observó, cambió aquellos ojos cafe oscuro por un verde esmeralda, y dibujó mentalmente una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente del chico, la chica cerró fuertemente los ojos y por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que tenia de Harry, una fugaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se desmayó en los brazos de James.

.......................................................................................................................................................

-Detestó hacer los deberes-

-Es la tercera vez que lo dices- la chica leía tranquilamente un libro, a la luz de la chimenea, mientras que Sirius quien estaba sentado en la mesa de madera finamente tallada, que se encontraba a un lado del sillon mas grande, seguía quejandose de la extensa tarea que tenia que hacer para el dia siguiente.

-Eso te pasa por dejarlo todo para el final-

- ¿En tu tiempo tambien eres una gruñona?- soltó Sirius sin medidir las consecuencias, ella se levantó de un solo movimiento, tirando asi el libro.

- ¿Que dijiste?- Sirius estaba jugando con fuego y le gustaba

- Te pregunte si ¿En tu tiempo tambien eres una gruñona ?- dijo muy tranquilo clavandole su mirada en gris en la de ella, queria gritarle a los cuatro vientos "En primer lugar no es mi culpa que no hagas tu tarea y despues te quejes conmigo si nduda alguna para que te ayuda hacerla, cosa que no haria ni en un millon de años, y para tu informacion no soy una gruñona pero tu si eres un insensible", pero algo le detenia.

- Eres un insensible e irresponsable, y no pienso discutir con alguien tan desagradable como tu-se sentó nuevamente y continuo con su lectura o eso era lo que queria aparentar, el le hacia salir de si misma.

- Lo que tu digas, pero creo que estar asi de amargada no te ayudara a resolver nada-

-¿Resolver que?-

-Es obvio que estas preocupada en volver a tu "presente", pero estar siempre molesta, no te regresará ahi- el tenia razon, hasta de joven insolente y mujeriego daba buenos consejos.

-Si tu estuvieras atrapado en un tiempo que no es el que te corresponde, sabiendo que de donde vienes hay personas que quieres y que extrañas, ¿Como te sentirias y que harias?-

- Tambien estaria triste, pero Dumbledore ya esta trabajando en eso, para significa una ventaja, y lo que haria seria esperar, pero aprovechando me divertiria, mira a Ginny ayuda a Cornamenta con Lilly aunque todos saben que es un caso perdido, y Tonks, bueno se lleva demasiado bien con Lunatico, porque tu no puedes pasartela bien, no todo el tiempo te podras sacrificar por los demas- ella se quedo pensativa por un momento meditando cada palabra que habia dicho el chico de brillante cabellera negra azabache.

-¿Que me sugieres hacer?- dejó a un lado su libro y se acercó a la mesa, y pusó sus manos en una silla; Sirius escrutaba cada movimiento de la chica, el le sonrió muy coquetamente

- Mañana tu me ayudarás con los deberes- y se levantó de su asiento, subió como rayo a su habitacion cargando una escoba brillante, y despues tomó la mano de la chica, sliendo ambos de la Sala Comun.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Sabia que algo habia cambiado desde la noche anterior, lo notaba en su forma de ser con ella, distante y evasivo, le recordaba tanto a cuando a penas iniciaba su relacion:

........Flashback.........

En toda la reunion no habia podido apartar sus ojos de el, trataba de poner atencion a lo que el Profesor decia pero por mas que queria apartar de sus pensamientos a Remus, simplemente no podia; ahora su cabello estaba de un horrible color cafe muy reseco, su patronus habia cambiado, incluso Snape tuvo el descaro de burlarse de el, como deseó en ese momento mandarle un Avada, pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

Ahora igual como las otras reuniones, el se resguardaria en la biblioteca, y leeria, detestaba que les pusiera mas atencion a esas cosas que a ella, miraba como trataba con delicadeza a cada libro, como si estuviera sosteniendo entre sus manos a algo celestial, "increible estoy celosa de unos libros".

-Nymphadora sal, se que estas ahi- le indicó un ojiambar que aparentemente estaba leyendo, y ya estaba cansado de ser observado

-No me llames Nymphadora, Remus- dijo con desgana

-Tonks...¿Por qué tu cabello esta asi?-

- Las guardias me cansan mucho y ..-

-No me mientas-

- ¡Tu eres el que miente!- con ese arranque su cabello magicamente en mas de una forma se coloreó de color rojo.

- Dora ya hemos hablado de lo que es mejor para los dos...-

-Lo que es mejor para ti querras decir-

- No empecemos de nuevo, ¿ Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir lo viejo que soy, lo pobre.... o lo peligroso?... Sabes que yo no podria vivir sabiendo que te hice daño.. nunca me lo perdonaria...- alzó una de sus manos, y con ella acarició la mejilla de la joven

-Pero no va a pasar nada, tu no me haras daño, yo te quiero...solo dime que no me quieres y desaparce de tu vida- y tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla.

-No... lo siento Nymph, no puedo- y salió del la biblioteca dejando a la chica sumergida en un mar de dudas y tristeza.

Volverian a esa rutina de verse de lejos, de no hablarse, pero decirse todo con los ojos.

...........................Fin FlashBack......................................................

Habia quedado sumergida tanto en sus recuerdos que no se fijó cuando Remus se levantó y dejo su libro en la mesa de la biblioteca.

- ¿Espiabas a alguien?- una voz un poco ronca habia hablado detras suyo, lo que provocó un escalofrio, giró rapidamente y ahi estaba el, con su mirada cansada pero muy tranquila.

- Pe...perdon.. no era mi intencion es solo que...-

-No tienes que decir nada..yo ya me iba-

- ¿Eh?... ¡ No!.. no te vayas por mi, quiero hablar contigo- le tomó del brazo y el no queria zafarse, se dejó llevar hasta el lago- Yo no quiero esto... no quiero que me ignores-

-No lo hago- respondió inocentemente

- Remus, por favor, me estas evitando, lo siento y no quiero que sea asi-

-....- " Solo era un agradeciemiento del chocolate y nada mas, para ella ese beso no fue nada, nada, nada" una voz retumbaba en la cabeza de el.

-En parte fue mi culpa- dijo Tonks viendo hacia el azul lago- Te menti- y se volteó hasta quedar frente al ojiambar que seguia callado- Si fue por el chocolate, pero no de esa forma- dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Tu eres del...- un delgado y suave dedo se posó en sus labios, pidiendole que callara.

-No me importa- acercó su cara a la de el de manera muy lenta, para que el se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, pero el no se inmutó ni un momento, entonces ambos fundieron sus bocas en un beso.

Que a los pocos momentos fue interrumpido por los sonoros gritos de James.

- Por fin los encuentro, Ginny se desmayo- dijo muy agitado.


	14. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

_**¿Qué es lo peor que podria pasar?**_

- ¿Mami?- preguntó a su padre el bebe de curiosos cabellos azules turquesa, el atractivo ojiambar lo miró con tristeza.

-No veremos a mami en un tiempo-

- ¿Acaso el Ministerio no ha hecho nada aun?- preguntó desde el dintel de la puerta un muy molesto y guapo pelinegro.

-Sirius, ahora no, trató que Teddy duerma-

- Es tu hijo ¿No?... debria ser muy sencillo-

-Lo dices porque tu no tienes, ademas es Dora quien lo duerme mas facil- mientras Remus terminaba la frase, Sirius paso a transformarse en su forma animaga, empezó a jugar con el niño- Cauto, el chiste es dormirlo, no mantenerlo despierto- el prro negro volteo, y acto seguido volvio a ser persona

-¿Para que lo quieres dormir, si es obvio que no quiere?-

-Tengo que ir con Harry y con Ron, a donde el Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos que hablar sobre las chicas-

-Dejame a Teddy- los ojos de Remus mostraron un fingido terror- Lunatico hablo en serio, tu ve, yo me encargaré de el; recuerda soy bueno con los niños, no recuerdas como cuidaba a Harry-

- Si, siempre que te lo dejaban encargado, le aparecia un nuevo morete-dijo riendo el castaño, al ver el rostro del pelinegro, decidió tomar rapidamente su abrigo (o capa lo q les paresca mejor)- Bueno te lo encargó Sirius, adios- cerró la peruta tras de si; el pequeño bebe en su cuna, reia al ver la escena.

.........................................................Ministerio.................................................................................

-Pero con un mismo giratiempo podriamos traerlas de vuelta, ¿no es asi Dumbledore?- preguntó nervioso Ron.

- El problema es conseguir otro, Hermione trabajó en esa investigacion meses, Ron; y si encontramos a los duendes, tambien debemos contemplar que despues de haberles quitado su primer giratiempo, nos quieran ayudar- respondió el profesor pensativo.

-Ademas el Ministro no querrá hacer un intercambio- agregó Remus, mientras que el hombre de cabellos blancos, caminaba reflexionando.

-¿Intercambio?- preguntaron Ron y Harry

-Si, podriamos decirle al Jefe o Patriarca de los duendes que a cambio de decirnos como regresar a las chicas de vuelta, el Ministerio de magia, se alejaria de ellos, no habria mas redadas, pero no creo, el Ministro lo apruebe- explicó el de ojos ambarinos

- Y cuando se enteren que fue Herione quien se fue, estarán hasta contentos- ironozo Harry, poniendo de peor humor a Ron, pero ante que estos comenzaran a pelearse, la voz de Albus Dumbledore, serena pero a la vez firme inundo aquella habitación.

-No, es posible que ellos si ayuden-

- ¿Que?- preguntaron los otros tres

- Al crear un objeto que te puede transportar en el tiempo, te estas compromentiendo a mantener ciertas cosas de la misma manera que ocurrieron. sino te debes atener a las consecuencias de un pasado alternativo, que genrearia a su vez un futuro alternativo, cambiando el mundo que conocemos ahora completamente; y si ellos piensan un poco entenderan que es mejor traerlas de vuelta lo mas pronto posible-

-¿Pero que es lo peor que podria pasar?- de las sombras entró un pelinegro

- ¿Que haces aqui?...¿Y Teddy?- Remus muy molesto se abalanzó contra Sirius

- Hey Lunatico no te sulfures, lo deje dormido,y Alissa lo esta cuidando- ( Info.. reuerdenn q nuestro atractivo pelinegro rehizo su vida...asi q esta comprometido okis) El ojiambar lo iro desconfiado, pero nuevamente antes que cualquier otra cosa sucediera el Profesor Dumbledore hablo.

-Sirius lo que podria pasar, como bien escuchaste seria un futuro alternativo, si no es que sucede algo todavia peor, dos personas no pueden estar viviendo en el mismo tiempo prolongadamente, una de las dos deberia morir- la sal enmudecio, y todos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.


	15. Yo quiero estar contigo

_**Yo quiero estar contigo**_

-¿Crees que esta bien esto Sirius?-

- Tenemos la tarde libre, ponte tranquila- contestó despreocupadamente el atractivo ojigris, Hermione iba abarazada a el, nunca le habia gustado montar escobas, asi que mas que un abrazo le cortaba la respiracion al chico de brillante melena azabache - Esta bien,no te vas a caer, mientras este yo- trato de liberarse de la castaña, pero en cuanto lo logró, por mala suerte la chica miró hacia abajo, y al notar a la altura en que se encontraba, se agarró con todavia mas fuerza que anteriormente; Sirius sintió como faltaba aire en sus pulmones, asi que poco a poco descendio la escoba, hasta un claro, a un lado de un rio.

Una suave luz entraba de entre las ramas de los frondosos arboles que cubrian todo el Bosque Prohibido.

- Encontramos este lugar, en una de las transformaciones de Lunatico, claro que se ve mejor de dia-

-¿ Y tus deberes?- dijo muy seria Hermione

- Los hará Michelle Collins de Ranvenclaw- dijo sin interes, en la cara de la joven se vio como su boca se abria desmezuradamente.

- Se supone que nos dejan tarea para que pensemos y aprendamos, no para que alguien mas la haga por nosotros, es falta de educacion, ¿No has pensado que ella tiene su propia tarea?-

-Yo no la obligó, ni a ella ni a las demas; entre ellas deciden quien hace mi tarea del dia, siempre la dejo en la mesa, quien la quiera, la hace- protestó defendiendose

-Debes darles "algo".. para que ellas quieran hacerlo tan voluntariosamente-

-Yooo.......no, no les doy nada- respondió inocentemente, la chica lo miró con obvia incredulidad.

- ¿A qué vinimos aqui?- Sirius se habia acostado en la hierba fresca, Hermione decidio acompañarlo

-Te dije que ya estaba cansado de hacer los deberes, queria desetresarme, y parece que tu tambien lo necesitas, con esto del viaje en el tiempo te ves un poco preocupada, deberias intentar divertirte, si ya vas estar aqui, aprovechar ¿No crees?-

-Tu no entiendes-

-Entonces explicame- ambos giraron para quedar frente a frente, sin necesidad de levantarse.

- Extraño muchas cosas de mi tiempo, y en este pasado, pues yo ..yo me siento diferente, y cada vez recuerdo menos mi vida allá ( en el futuro para q entiendan), es como si todo lo de aqui me atrapara, y.. y - la voz de la chica se quebró, y unas lágrimas pasaron por sus mejillas, Sirius, se acercó a ella y la abrazó- Se que debo regresar, pero cada vez siento menos el deseo de hacerlo- estaba llorando el regazo tibio del pelinegro; lo cual era una sensacion reconfortante; pero si lo disfrutaba tanto porque sentia remordimiento, como si estuviese engañando a alguien, entocnes lo recordó, sus ojos azules, su cabellera rojo fuego, sus manos suaves, lo recordó a Ron, abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, viendo a quien estaba abrazando- Yo quiero estar contigo- dijo sin pensar, Sirius dirigió su gris mirada a la chica, que estaba expecatante a la reaccion del chico; y sin mas, la besó.

Fue un beso largo, suave y tierno, que se vio interrumpido por una neblina blanca con forma de hombre-lobo, era el Patronus de Tonks, " Vengan rapido, Ginny se desmayó"; terminado el mensaje se desvaneció en el aire.

Sirius estaba atonito, sabia de los Patronus, no conocia la facultad de mandar mensajes con ellos; estaba tan pensativo, que no notó cuando Hermione se levantó y tomó la escoba.

-Debemos regresar rapido-

-¿En serio rapido?-

-Si, debemos llegar cuanto antes con Ginny- ambos se elevaron por los aires, Hermione sabia que habia cometido una estupides, desde cuando hablaba sin pensar; y lo peor era que lo dich no era para Sirius, sino para aquel chico pelirrojo, sin embargo,ese beso no habia estado nada mal.

..............................................................Hogwarts............................................................................

- ¿Pero como fue que paso?- Tonks tenia su cabello de un color azul marchito, y no podia soltar la mano de Ginny.

- Ella me ayudaba con un trabajo, la abracé porque me ayudo y despues comenzó a llorar, y se desmayó- James estaba muy nervioso, y Remus, solo miraba con incertidumbre la escena, queria apoyar a la pelirrosa, pero ¿Como?.

-¿Y donde esta Hermione?, ¿No la buscaste a ella tambien?-

-Ella esta muy lejos con Sirius., estan en el Bosque Prohibido, ustedes estaban mas cerca-

- Dame el Mapa- se levantó molesta, James de mala gana se lo entregó- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- a los chicos no les sorprendio que ella supiera la clave para revelar el mapa, despues de todo, paracia que sabian mucho acerca de ellos- No estan tan lejos- dijo por fin Tonks, alzó su varita y apuntó a la ventana- Expectro Patronus- de la varita salió una neblina blancusca, y se formó la figura de un hombre lobo, Remus miró fascinado al animal- Vengan rapido, Ginny se desmayó- dijo fuerte y claró a la figura, que salió por la ventana.

- ¿Como hiciste eso?- preguntó James ( contaremos los segundos q pasan para q Tonks sede cuenta de lo q hizo.....1)

- ¿No les han enseñado hacer patronus?- ( 2..3)

-Si pero no hemos podido hacer corporeos y menos que den mensajes- (4..5)

- Es facil, pero requiere practica-( 6...7...8..9)- ....- la chica sintiendo la profunda mirada que Remus le mandaba volteó y se encontró con la profunda mirada color ambar-....- (silencio incomodo.. ya va a raeccionar...10..11..) su cara se pusó color tomate y su cabello tambien pasó a ser de un color escarlata; tuvo que alejar rapidamente sus ojos del contacto visual del ojiambar, regresó a la cama a tomar la mano de su amiga, James y Remus estaban unos pasos atras, sientiendo una inmensa impotencia, Ginny comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Do...donde estoy?-

-En la enfermeria de Hogwarts- respondió tranquila Tonks, cuyo cabello volvia ser del tipico rosa.

- ¿Como llegue?-

-Te desmayaste...Ginny, mejor descansa ¿Si? Madame Pomfrey dijo que te tomarás esto- le extendió un frasquito, la pelirroja se lo tomó de mala gana, pues conociendo los remedios de Pomfrey, sabia que el remedio era siempre peor que la enfermedad-Ahora si duerme-

-Yo tengo que ir con Sirius, hasta luego- James salió de la enfermeria dejando a Tonks y a Remus solos, pues Ginny habia vuelto a caer en un profundo sueño.

- Detalles del futuro...¿Cierto?- musitó debil Remus, desde la esquina donde no dejaba de ver a Tonks, ella giró su cuerpo hacia el, esbozó una leve sonrisa, y asintió con la cabeza; extendió su mano, invitandolo a acercarse; cosa que no desaprovechó e hizo inmediatamente el ojiambar, tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la joven, y estrechó su mano con la de ella.


	16. Nada

_**Nada**_

En clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.................

-Todos por favor en parejas practicaremos el hechizo Expelliarmus, que nos ayudará en un duelo para desarmar al oponente, por lo cual es muy importante- los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor rapidamente siguieron las instrucciones del Profesor.

Los inseparables amigos James y Sirius se pusieron juntos;Remus iba a juntarse como siempre con Peter pero una atractiva pelirrosa le mandó una sonrisa y cayó rendido a ser pareja con Tonks; Hermione y Ginny se quedaron juntas.

Los hechizos desarmadores recorrian toda el aula, James y Sirius habian logrado a la primera desarmarse; Tonks fue la primera en desarmar y despues de otro intento Remus tambien lo consiguio; Hermione y Ginny lo hacian un poco aburridas; sin embargo un chico de cabello grasiento no lo habia logrado si una sola vez; cosa que no pasó desarpecibida por James y Sirius, quienes se mandaron una mirada complice, y apuntando su varita a Snape, al mismo timepo repitieron el conjuro, y no solo la varita de Severus salió volando, tambien el mismo; ante algunos gritos y muchas risas estruendosas, el profesor corriendo fue hacia c¡donde estaba el cuerpo del chico.

-Potter, Balck.. se quedaran despues de clases para saber sus castigos- Remus y Tonks trataban de aguantar sus carcajadas, pero al estar cerca del lugar donde cayó Snape era casi imposible, el maestro les dirigió una vista reprobatoria- Parece que le causa mucha gracia Srita. Tena, ¿Por qué no lleva al Sr. Snape a la enfermeria?- la sonrisa de Tonks desapareció y fue sustituida por unos ojos sombrios, y molestia, con la ayuda de Remus quien inmeditamente se ofrció a ayudarla, salieron hacia la enfermeria.

-La segunda vez aqui en menos de un dia, ojala no se haga costumbre- rió Tonks, pero Remus seguía pensativo, Madame Pomfrey, habia ido por un brebaje, Snape estaba inconsciente y recostado sobre una camilla- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Qué no te gustó la broma de Sirius y James?-

- Si- respondió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Entocnes, ¿Por qué estas asi?-

-Pensaba..." pensaba que me agrada demasiado que tu patronus tenga la forma de un hombre lobo...." que no volverian hacerle mas bromas- mintió.

- Oh.. bueno ya los conoces, aun son un niños, Ennervate- señaló con su varita a Snape

-Malditos- musitó el chico de cabellos grasientos

-Sigue diciendo eso, y volverás a estar desmayado- le advirtió la chica

- Ya les dije que no pueden estar aqui deben irse- bufó la señora Pomfrey

-El Profesor dijo que nos quedaramos- explicó Remus

-¡Yo no quiero que tu estes aqui!- le espetó el chico acostado

-¡Basta! Basta, muy bien Sr. Lupin... Srita. Tena por favor salgan de aqui- Remus se habia ya encaminado a la puerta de salida, pero cuando la chica iba hacer lo mismo, Severus aun adolorido le tomó el brazo.

-Por favor- susurró y cayó inconsciente nuevamente, Remus observó esta escena, con mucha rabia, y se fue.

Tonks queria irse, sin embargo sentía que tenia que quedarse, por lo que acomodó una silla aun lado del joven y se dispusó a estar ahi, hasta que despertara o lo despertasen, cosa que no tardo pues la Sra. debia darle a tomar una pocion para que no le doliese tanto el golpe que habia recibido al chocar contra al suelo.

-Gracias- una debil palabra salió de sus labios

- De nada....-

-Crei que eras su amiga-

-Lo soy, pero no justifica sus actos- una breve sonrisa iluminó la cara del Slytherin, pero la pelirrosa agregó- Sin embargo te lo merecias despues de lo que le hiciste a Remus-

-Te gusta ¿No es asi?- la chica enmudeció, su semblante no mstraba respuesta negativa o afirmativa, sin embargo su cabello rojo.... la delató

.........................................................Herbologia...............................................................................

-Hasta que te dejaron libre- se burló Sirius, la chica tenia los ojos ligeremente hinchados; nadie volvió a comentar nada sobre Tonks, cuando la maestra fue por unas plantas de su bodega, Remus envió una nota la chica pidiendole le viera durante el descanso.

-¿Que te hizo?-

-Nada-

-¿Y por qué tienes los ojos llorosos?-

-Nada-

-¿No me quieres decir?-

-No es eso.....Yo te quiero...y no me importa nada-


	17. 3 Semanas

_**3 semanas**_

.........................................................Primera Semana....................................................................

- Necesito estos ingredientes del laboratorio de Slughorn- dijo Tonks entregando una hoja de pergamino a sus amigas

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Hermione siempre temerosa a romper cualquer regla- ¿ No podriamos mejor pedirselas?-

-Algunos ingredientes los contiene tambien el Veritaserum, conociendo a Slughorn del futuro, no creo que quiera darnos eso, pensando que puede ser para sacarle su valiosa informacion- explicó Ginny, viendo la lista.

-Pero Tonks, el esta con sus amigos ¿No crees que..-

-Eso no le quita el dolor- le atajó la pelirrosa

-¡Basta!- las separó Ginny- Lo haremos Tonks, no te preocupes, pero la pocion no estara lista hasta despues, tu has aprendido a prepararla, pero no le quita lo riesgoso, asi que debemos tener cuidado- volteo a la castaña- Hermione si no quieres meterte en problemas bien.. no nos acompañes y ya- Ginny y Tonks se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitacion

-Esperen.....- ambas se detuvieron ante la voz de la castaña- Suerte-

En la Sala Comun, los Merodeadores las esperaban.

- El Mapa nos ayudará para no toparnos con personas indeseables....como los Slytherins...-

.- Los ingredientes no son lo dificil...- Ginny miró a Tonks.

- Yo he preparado la pocion antes, perosiempre he tenido ayuda, porque no soy muy buena en pociones, y si le suman mi torpeza, pues el resultado no es muy satisfactorio-

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó ansiosamente James

- Lo mejor es pedir ayuda a alguien que elabora con mucho cuidado una pocion- explicó Ginny

- Quejicus...-dijeron al unisono los Merodeadores

...................................................Segunda Semana.......................................................................

- No puedo-

-Tonks... ya tienes los ingredientes, tu querias hacerlo- le reprendió Hermione

-Si, pero...-

- Pero ¿Que? Puedo realizar pociones, pero nunca he hecho una Matalobos, y mas sabiendo que es peligrosa su preparacion, y Ginny tampoco sabe-

-Ademas en nuestro tiempo, tambien te ayuda Snape, ¿Qué mas diferencia hay que unos años?-

- Es que.....

.....Flash Back.......

-Te gusta ¿No es asi?- dijo mirando la chica pelirrosa, cuyo cabello se tornaba rojo

- Si- el giró la cabeza hacia otro lado

- Tu tambien le gustas- susurró levemente

- Lo se-

-Pero... ¿sabes lo que el es?- Tonks lo miró contrariada, sin embargo entendió hacia donde iba el asunto

- Que el ¿Es que?- su voz se tornó seria y un poco fria

- El es un licantropo.. un hombre lobo- un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación.

- Tambien lo sabia y no me importa, lo quiero igual- Severus giró su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a la joven.

-Malditos...-susurró Snape, inmediatamente Tonks se levantó indignada y sacó su varita pauntandole

-Ya te dije que no puedes llamarles asi-

-¿ Por que no? Si ellos siempre me han molestado- Severus se habia incorporado

- Y te vengas con la misma moneda... tal y como lo hiciste con Remus- lo miró con rencor, Severus ante esto, aun adolorido se recostó en la cama nuevamente- Sev- la chica se inclinó hacia el pero ahora mas calmada- Si tu tratas de ser mas condecendiente con ellos, yo trataré que ellos lo sean contigo-

-...-

- ¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, por favor trata de hacr lo que te pido- la chica como era su costumbre se despidió de el de beso en la mejilla, una energia electrizante pasó por el cuerpo del chico, quien sin meditarlo raccionó ante esto, y pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, la atrajó mas hacia si y le besó suavemente en la boca, que duró menos de unos segundos, pues en seguida Tonks se apartó.

-Tu me gustas- suspiró Snape- Por eso le mandè esa maldiciòn a Lupin......y lo volveria a hacer si lo viera besandote de nuevo-

Mientras avanzaba la confesiòn de Snape, Tonks abrìa cada vez mas sus ojos sorprendida; pero al escuchar lo ultimosu mente se puso en blanco, el aceptaba haber herido a su futuro esposo, la persona que mas queria en el mundo ademas de su hijo, le parecia imposible que una persona asi pudiera decirle que gustaba de ella, era imposible.

-Te..te odio- dijo con voz entrecortada y con los ojos llorosos

-Si, lo entiendo-

El habia vuelto a cometer el mismo error del año pasado con Lilly, pero ahora con otra chica, se sentia miserable.

La chica de cabello rosa, salia apresuradamente de la enfermeria, la siguiò con la vista hasta que ella se habia esfumado.

........................................................Fin Flashback.......................................................................

- no puedo pedirle que me ayude, simplemente.. porque...porque no quiero- Tonks no se atrevia a decirles la verdad a sus amigas.

- Tonks...¿ hicimos todo para que tu no puedas pedir ayuda?-

-Tu sabes que el es el unico que puede realizarla con precision, solo ve y pideselo- le animó Ginny

-No le digas para que es, solo dile los pasos, el sabrà que hacer- le explicó Hermione.

Un poco mas decidida Tonks entró a la biblioteca donde estaba sentado, apartado de todo el mundo Snape, seria y nerviosa se acercò a el.

-Hola- susurró, el chico se estremeció de escuchar esa voz.

-Hola, ¿Sucede algo?-

-No...digo si... yo, yo te quiero pedir un favor-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Necesito una pocion, urgentemente-

-¿De que?-

-Ah..pues...pues...es para..para- la chica miraba a todos lados, buscando algo para encubrir su mentira-Es para una pocion envejecedora, si es que queremos ir a un bar, pero como somos menores, necesitamos una pocion- Snpae la miró con desconfianza.

-No enteindo para que quieres mi ayuda, si tu y tus amigas son de las mejores de la clase-

- Si pero es una pocion que nunca hemos hecho antes, y dicen que es un poco peligrosa de realizar, y tu eres el unico que puede realizarla sin error- le contestó en tono suplicante, pero Severus seguía sin inmutarse- Por favor....haré lo que sea- esto último llamó la atencion del pelinegro grasiento y la vio directo a los ojos.

-¿Lo que sea?- la chica entendió que habia cometido un error, "pero que es lo peor que podia pedir", pensó y luego se imaginó cosas raras (usen su imaginacion y habilidad matematica: chico de 16 años+ hormonas locas+ un "hare lo que sea"= cosas raras)

-Si- el joven se acercó a su oido, el cabello de Tonks se tornó rojo de verguenza- Pero no mas preguntas, tengo las instrucciones, tu solo siguelas, y si sale bien, entonces lo haré-

La cara de Snape mostraba una enorme sonrisa, cuando salia Tonks de la biblioteca, por fin se vengaria de los estupidos Merodeadores y ademas tendria a Natalia. ( recuerden que el la conce como Natalia Tena aun)

....................................................Tercera Semana.........................................................................

- Nunca habia trabajado con estos ingredientes-

- Vamos es la tercera vez, tiene que salir bien, por favor

-¿Segura que es una pocion envejecedora?-

-Claro-mintieron las tres chicas

- ¿Y por què tiene diferentes ingredientes a la original?-

- Ya te los explicamos, esta es mejor, y como es mas reciente pocos la conocen es mas dificil de encontrar y que se den cuenta que la bebimos-

-Incluso dura mas que la original- agregó Ginny de manera muy convincente

-Esta bien- respondió indiganado Snape, el era el mejor den pociones de su curso, de todos los cursos, se sabia las pociones de un lado a otro, al derecho y al reves, una pocion mas no debia marcar la diferencia, el era el mejor en lo que hacia, y nada lo cambiaria.

........Muchos intentos despues.....

- Despues de esto debemos dejarla reposar 3 horas, si se pone de un color marron entonces esta bien-

...............tres horas mas tarde....

Los cuatro estaban alrededor del caldero, miraban impacientes y ansiosos el contenido burbujeante.

Todos estaban muy cansados, en especial Snape, que despues de realizar la pocion 5 veces en un dia, parecia que por fin lo habia logrado.

Los jovenes Merodeadores, ya sabian que Snape les ayudaba a las chicas, pero por mas que trataban no dejaban de molestarlo.

Y ahi estaban... la pocion fue tomando un color verde Kaki ( no se como se escribe XDD), luego cafe claro, cafe oscuro y por ultimo un brillante marron- todos hicieron exclamaciones de alegria, incluso Tonks de la emocion abrazo a Snape.

- Esperen- Ginny habia volteado al caldero, que ahora contenia una masa gris, las caras tristes no tardaron en aparecer

- Ya no tenemos mas ingredientes-dijo Hermione decepcionada

-Ni tiempo, mañana es la "Fiesta"- observó Ginny

...............................................Sala Comun......................................................................

-Remus...en verdad lo siento- Tonks tomaba la mano del joven ojiambar, ambos estaban en la torre de astronomia.

-No importa, trataste de ayudarme y eso es suficiente para mi- volteó a ver la luna que casi estaba llena y no puedo evitar suspirar de resignacion.

-¿Mañana iran al Bosque Prohibido, o se quedaran en la Casa de los Gritos?-

-Supongo que iremos al Bosque Prohibido...¿Por qué?-

-Oh... solo queria aclarar una duda, y ¿ a que horas se van exactamente?- entonces Remus giró hacia la metamorfomaga

-No Tonks, ya se lo que planeas y no, no puedes ir-

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, iré-

-Pero yo soy muy peligroso siendo hombre lobo, si... si te llegara apasar algo no me lo perdonaria- tomo entre sus manos la cara de Tonks.

- No importa estaré bien- y antes que Remus puediera agregar algo mas a la conversacion, ella lo besó silenciandolo.


	18. La loba blanca

_**La Loba Blanca**_

- Por favor Sirius, dime- Tonks hacia una cara de perrito apachurrado, el pelinegro alzó exageradamente una ceja.

- Tonks, yo invente esa cara, no tiene efecto en mi, y no pienso decirte nada, palabra de Merodeador, le prometimos a Remus mantener silencio sepulcral, ni siquera Peter te dira nada- el chico se alejó.

" Claro como guardó tan bien la ubicación de los Potter", pensó Tonks " Eso es.. debo ir con Peter" la chica pelirrosa se fue en pos de encontrar al traidor.

El cual se encontraba en las cocinas recolectando comida para esa noche.

" Si hermione lo ve asi con los elfos, le mandará un Avada " se rió Tonks, al encontrar al regordete chico cargando provisinoes que le eran entregadas por los elfos de las cocinas.

- Hola Peter- le saludó Nymphadora, el se estremeció del susto que casi tira al suelo la comida- Oye Peter....tu de pura casualidad no ¿sabes que hora se iran al Bosque Prohibido?- el aludido fijo sus ojos nerviosos en los de ella

- Ah..ah .. no- mintió pesimamente.

- Peter te gusta no se...¿tu cola cuando estas transformado en rata?- preguntó inocentemente Tonks.

- Ah... si.. ¿Por qué?-

-Si no me dices a que hora se iran... creeme será la ultima vez que la veas pegada a ti- con cada palabra Peter abria cada vez mas los ojos, hasta parecia que se saldrian de sus cuencas- Y mas te vale decirme la verdad que si no....- le mostró amenzadoramente su varita.

- Esta bien... esta bien... te lo dire, pero por favor no le hagas daño a mi colita- suplicó- saldremos a las 8:30....la luna saldra hasta aproximadamente las 9, hay muchas nubes-

- Bien gracias- la chica dió media vuelta, pero entonces se regresó y empulando nuevamente su varita, como si de una espada se tratase vio a Peter- Si les dices algo a los chicos, vete despidiendo de tu cola, el solo asintiño temerosamente con la cabeza, y ella se fue.

En la habitacion Hermione leia un libro de la Historia de la magia, parentemente muy antiguo y Ginny ojeaba la revista de Corazon de Bruja, Tonks entró rapidamente al cuarto

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la pelirroja

-!No!...ajam.. es decir no nada ¿por que?- fingió calma

-Tonks te conocemos algo te sucede...¿Es acaso por la Luna Llena?- Hermione habia dejado su lectura para hablar con su amiga

-ah.. algo asi-

-Tonks no te preocupes, el estara bien-

- Si.. yo se que si...¿ Qué horas son?-

- Las 8 ...¿Por qué?-

-Ah.... por nada-

-Tonks- le miraron las chcas con cara de " te descubrimos... mejor confieza"ç

-Esta bien.....- rendida se sentó en una de las camas- Ire a la transformacion de Remus-

- !¿Qué?¡- preguntaron exaltadas las otras dos chicas.

- Que ire a la transformacion de Remus-

-No... no puedes ir, entiende el es peligroso, en ese estado el no te reconocerá, Tonks por favor ya lo conoces, sabes lo que pasaria- Hermione se levantó inmediatamente de la cama

-Ya lo se.... y por eso.. por eso...- con desgana Tons se levantó y donde ants estaba su cuerpo, ahora se encontraba un bello animal.

.............................................................Bosque Prohibido..............................................................

La Luna Llena brillaba en su apogeo en el cielo estrellado, un prominente y hermoso ciervo pastaba tranquilamente por un claro, a su lado un perro de deslumbrante pelaje negro, con una rata cafe en su lomo; y el hombre lobo adulto andaba tranquilamente entre ellos.

En un momento el olfato de Remus transformado, se agudizó y percibió un aroma muy agradable sin pensarsela dos veces fue hacia aquel delicioso perfume a frutillas; cuando sus compañeros animagos notaron esta reaccion en el Hombre lobo, le siguieron tambien.

Al poco tiempo de seguir aquel olor, en un claro encontraron a una hermosa loba blanca ,en la que al final de su espesa y resplandeciente cola se notaba una motita rosa, los tres animagos se acercaron a ella, Sirius y James le mandaron miradas de asombro y a la vez de reproche, pero a ella no le importaba.

Mientras que el hombre lobo, con cautela la rodeaba, inspeccionandola y embriagandose con ese deleitable aroma.

Despues de un momento todo fue como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo; todos brincaban, corrian libremente por todo el Bosque.

Pero el lobo no se despejaba mucho de aquella hermosa loba blanca.


	19. Pelea de Parejas

_**Pelea de Parejas**_

La Luna Llena estaba a punto de desaparecer y dar paso al Sol; todos habian vuelto al claro de la noche anterior, el lobo se sentia cada vez mas cansado y al mismo tiempo se sentia en cada momento mas humano.

Los primeros rayos comenzaron a salir desde el horizonte, ya no habia señal de la existencia del licantropo, un chico de cabellos castaño claro estaba acostada a la sombre de un arbol; tres personas discutian no muy lejos de donde Remus descansaba.

- De todos modos eso no estuvo bien... y lo sabes-

- No sabia que eran tan aguafiestas- dijo Tonks tratando de evadir el tema.

- Tonks no es de eso.. Remus nos pidio no te dijeramos.. a lo que nos lleva....Colagusanooo!!!!! ¿¿¿porque le dijiste!!!????- gritó muy enojado Sirius.

- Es que.. es que me amenazo... me dijo que me quitaria mi cola de rata- ( este tipo me da pena....) respondio en tono muy afligido el aludido.

-No importa un Merodeador da la vida y en tu caso su cola por otro Merodeador- respondio enojado pero solemne James.

-Hola...-una voz un poco lastímera interrumpió, inmediatamente todos se voltearon hacia la voz, Tonks olvidando por completo lo que acontecia instantes antes, corrio hacia Remus que yacia acostado adolorido, quien no tardo en cuenta quien iba hacia el- Tonks...¿Que haces aqui?-

-Toma.. te sentiras mejor si lo comes- extendio una barra de chocolate

- ¿Como llegaste aqui?-

- Eso no impor...-

-Claro que si- se levanto agitado, pero por el esfuerzo cayó

...............................................Hogwarts.........................................................

- ¿Por que fuiste?-

-Tenia que hacerlo...-

-Pero yo te pedi que no lo hicieras.. entiende pudo ser peligroso si hubieras llegado cuando aun era hombre lobo y te hubiera hecho algo...yo..yo... yo no me lo hubiera...-

- Si ya se.. no te lo hubieras perdonado.. pero aqui estoy no me paso nada, y ademas fue divertido corrimos por todo el Bosque Prohi......- Tonks tapó inmediatamente su boca con sus manos.

-¿Que?-

........................................................................................................................................................

-¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor?-

-Pero claro....anda vuelve a intentar, la otra vez estuvo bien, sin embargo ahora debes entalblar una conversacion con ella- los ojos de James se iluminaron por unos momentos, por fin podria presumirle que ya atrapaba la snitch mas rapido incluso que el Buscador de Holanda- una conversacion donde no hables de Quidditch, no seas presumido ni conquistador- James hizo un puchero- Intenta decirle algo bonito, como que es muy inteligente, que te gustan sus ojos, pero de manera sincera no de Don Juan-

-Pero siempre se lo dijo sinceramente-

-Si y despues comienzas con " ¿Cuando nuestra proxima cita?"... James tienes que hacerle notar que ella es la unica a quien en verdad quieres ¿Esta bien?- el chico de lentes asintió- Perfecto....ve- y lo empujó por las escaleras hasta la Sala Comun donde estaba Lilly estudiando para un examen.

- Hola Eva..Lilly ¿Como estas?-preguntó un poco nervioso James.

-Bien...¿Qué te traes Potter?...¿Por qué te has comportado tan extraño ultimamente?

- Pues.. trato de ser amable contigo, crei que eso querias...- la pelirroja quedo en silencioso por unos momentos, siempre le habia atraido James, pero el era un arrogante y no queria ser una mas en su larga lista de conquistas.

-Entonces....¿lo haces por mi?- lo miró con incredulidad por unos momentos, y despues se incorporó.

-Si- respondió con seguridad- Todo este tiempo te he querido, y a pesar de que siempre me has dicho que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, yo nunca he dejado de amarte- ( que cursii ;) ) Lilly plasmada por la confesion del joven Merodeador no pudo contestar, ¿seria lo que en verdad pensaba que era? ¿James en verdad la queria?

- Yo solo te pido una oportunidad- siguió firme acercandose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los cafes de el, no hubo palabras para responder, en cambio se unieron en un dulce beso, que ambos ansiaban.

-Entonces ¿ Si?- preguntó James aun extasiado por el beso.

-Debo pensarlo- respondió Lilly aun incredula, pues pensaba que pasaria a ser una mas de las multiples conquistas del chico; un grito invadio su privacidad y Ginny cayó de las escaleras, James por caballerosidad y porque ella era una buena amiga para el, fue corriedno hacia la joven que estaba adolorida en el piso, y mientras le ayudaba a levantarse Lilly celosa salió de la Sala Comun muy molesta.

-Ginny perdon... no era mi intencion haberte empujado.,.. fue culpa de Sirius- se disculpó Hermione.

......................................................................................................................................................

-¿Que hace el aqui?-

-Lo invite....tenia dudas, me preguntó si le ayudaba y asi lo hice- respondió un poco molesta Hermione.

- Me refiero a ¿ Que hace en mi habitacion?-

-En primer lugar no es tuya, en la Sala Comun no lo quieren ni ver-

-Totalmente entendible- respondió ironico Sirius

-Inmaduro.... y no puede subir al dormitorio de chicas, por eso debia ser aqui-

-¿Y por qué no en las terrazas del Castillo?..o espera ya se porque, no quieres que te vean con alguien de otra casa ¿verdad? alguien inferior, como cuando vas a mi mesa y nos ves con cara de asco-

-Hermano no discutamos ahora-

- !Sal inmediatamente de aqui!- le ordenó furioso Sirius a Regulus, Hermione se levantó y cuando Sirius iba a empujar a su hermano por las escalerashermione se interpusó Sirius empujó a la castaña y esta a su ves a Ginny quien iba subiendo al cuarto de los chicos donde sabia estaba su amiga, pues necesitaba preguntarle sobre Tonks.

Y el resultado fue que Hermione fue milagrosamente rescatada por Regulus, quien continuo pelenadose con Sirius; Ginny cayó hasta la Sala Comun, James al ir a su ayuda, descuido a Lilly que se fue contuviendo sus celos.


	20. La Ultima Visita a Hogsmade

_**La ultima visita a Hogsmade........**_

Trasncurrian los ultimos dias de Noviembre, y la relacion entre los Merodeadores y las chicas parecia haberse distanciado mucho.

Hermione habia dejado de hablarler a Sirius, le acusaba de indirectamente haber causado la caida de Ginny, y consideraba que el no tenia ningun derecho de decirle con quien hablar y con quien no, pues el le comentó que su hermano Regulus no era buena compañia y ni siquiera deberia molestarse en dirigirle la palabra, cosa que enfureció mucho a la castaña.

Ginny y James habian decidido mantenerse alejados uno del otro, pues al parecer Lilly no soportaba verlos siempre juntos, y el chico de los lentes no queria arriesgarse a perder su oportunidad con su amada pelirroja.

Y Remus no podia perdonar a Tonks por su falta de precaucion, y pensando que era lo mejor tambien se alejo de ella considerablemente.

Entre ellos mismos habian hecho inconcientemente un cambio de parejas guiados por sus formas de ser, Hermione juntabase con Remus, Ginny con Sirius y Tonks con James.

Era aquella la ultima visita a Hogsmade antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno y el ambiente entre los chicos era igual que el clima, frio.

Lilly comenzó con James y al llevarse mejor con Tonks no habia problemas de celos.

Ginny controlaba los impulsos bromistas de Sirius y ademas le trataba de hacer entender igual como con James, de que si a las mujeres las tratas como juguetes, ninguna te hara caso, el pelinegro ponia cara de puchero y ya agregaba - Y ni siquiera tu cara te salvará-

Hermione, como ya habian dicho en su tiempo, podria pasar a ser una hija y en este tiempo una hermana de Remus, ambos callados y concentrados en su lectura, debes en cuanto hablaban de las clases y de repente saltaba en el tema de Sirius o de Tonks, ninguno podia ocultar s rubor, asi que volvian nerviosos a sus libros.

Esa visita a Hogsmade no para muchos del todo agradable.. pero ya tendrian unas enteras vacaciones para despejar la mente, y mas cuando seras de las pocas que no iran con sus familias y te quedaras absorto en tus pensamientos.... o por lo menos asi lo veian las 3 chicas


	21. El Consejo Duendil

_**El consejo Duendil**_

Despues de un viaje de dos semanas, con las instrucciones del guia que ayudo a Hermione lograron llegar a las afueras de la la comunidad duendil.

Pero aun faltaba hablar con el jefe de los Duendes, cosa que quizas no seria facil, se tenia que seguir un protocolo, y el ejemplo mas sencillo de citar eran los procedimientos y formalidades que usaban en Gringotts.

Pero ellos no se rendirian, no podian permitirselo.

El pueblo mostraba numerosas casas de un tamaño muy pequeño, y de ellas salian curiosas cabezas verdosas y arrugadas, de un aspecto horripilante, que miraban con interes a los 3 viajeros

- Disculpe, ¿Podria decirnos donde esta el " Consejo"?- preguntó Harry a un duende, pero este le giró la cara y se marchó, Ron se acercó a el.

- Tal ves hablan otro idioma....-

-No- explicó Remus- Deben de hablar igual que nosotros, por algo trabajn en Gringotts, mas bien no son muy gentiles-

-Entonces pideselo de nuevo con mas amabilidad- sugirio Ron

-¿Le beso los pies?- rió sarcastico Harry

-No sera necesario- respondió una voz grave y molesta- Les llevaré al Consejo- los tres miraron hacia abajo y vieron el rostro funcido de un duende.

Este los guió hasta una construccion tosca de piedra, entraron por una pequeña puerta de madera muy bien conservada, apesar de dar señales que ya tenia mucho tiempo ahi.

Tras pasar la puerta se encontraron en una gran sala semicircular, en la que los duendes estaban distribuidos en balcones, el ambiente era de agitada presion.

El duende que los guiaba se acerco al balcón mas cercano y cruzó unas palabras con otro duende, este frunció el ceño.

- Orden por favor- dijo su voz ronca- Parece que otros ladrones buscan una audiciencia con el Gran Consejo- explicó burlonamente, los demas voletaron a los visitantes con aire desconfiado- Por favor diganos la razon de su visita, para considerar la manera de su muerte, porque entenderanque despues de suacto de cobardia no podemos darnos el lujo de tratarlos con amabilidad nuevamente-

Un escalofrio paso por el cuerpo de los tres hombres, pero Remus se adelantó un poco.

- Disculpe, pero no venimos con las intenciones hacer..-

-Eso dijeron precisamente los otros magos,¿ y la mujer de cabello castaño?- Ron enrojecio de coraje y antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo mas, el apartó a Remus y les gritó a los duendes.

- ¡Ella esta perdida en el tiempo por culpa de su maldito aparato!- espetó

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que perdida ¿eh?- las carcajadas de los duendes no se hizo esperar en la sala, Ron queria lanzarles un Avada en ese momento, pero Harry le contuvo de eso- Muy bien y ¿ustedes a que han venido?-

-Queremos traerla de vuelta- habló Harry

-¿Como?-

-Con su ayuda- respondió timidamente Ron

-¿Y que les hace pensar que les ayudaremos?-

-Aun hay estan planeadas otras redadas en su territorio, y aunque estoy seguro estan preparados para ellas, no creo q seria lo mas recomandable para ustedes dejar todos sus artefactos y magia antigua unica, cuyos unicos conocedores son por ahora ustedes,sena expuetos y estudiados por los magos del Ministerio, ¿verdad?- habló con gran maestria en mentiras Remus, el Duende lo miró escrutadoramente por unos momentos, despues los mandó salir de la sal por unos momentos.

- Remus ¿por que les dijiste eso?-

- No saben q no es verdad, ademas Dumbledore arreglará las cosas con el Ministerio, asi que no hay problema- en ese instante fueron mandados a entrar nuevamente a la sala

- Muy bien hemos debatido y hemos llegado a la conclusion de ayudarles, siempre y cuando cumplan su palabra de ayudarnos con el Ministerio- tres voces dijeron al unisono " Lo Prometemos"- En ese caso, pondremos manos a la obra creeme tendremos termiando el nuevo giratiempo el proximo mes, afortunadamente su amiga no se llevo los planos de construccion lo que sin duda hubiera llevado mas tiempo, por el momento se quedarán como huespedes en esta ciudad-

-Señor agradecemos..-

-Es una orden, Huespedes es una palabra formal, para decir..-

-Prisioneros..-respondieron nuevamente los tres

-Efectivamente, pero uno podra salir me imaginó que deben hablar al Ministerio-

Harry se ofreció a ir......


	22. ¿Qué Haremos?

_**¿Qué haremos?**_

- Esperar a que pasen las tres semanas, eso es lo que haremos-

-Sabes que en mis años de Hogwarts odiaba las vacaciones de Invierno, tenia que decidir entre mi casa aburrida y la escuela aburrida, ahora que soy mayor y que puedo hacer magia, no pienso quedarme aqui, saldré aunque sea al Londres Muggle- sentenció Tonks

- Yo voy con ella- se levantó Ginny

-Pero....debemos quedarnos aqui-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque estamos en una epoca que no conocemos, por lo que esta fuera de nuestro conociemiento saber si podría pasarnos algo alla afuera-

- No seas aguafiestas, nada nos pasará si actuamos de manera normal- explicaba Tonks mientras cambiaba su cabello de verde limon a rosa chillon

- Si, ¿y tu cabello parece muy normal?-

-No es novedad siempre lo he podidio cambiar-

-Si, pero en este tiempo, incluso en el nuestro hay pocos metamorfomagos, y si mal recuerdo la otra metamorfomaga de aqui eres tu a los 3 años-

- ¿ Y que sugieres? yo no puedo conservarme con un solo color, no por mucho tiempo-

-Les propongo que nos quedemos aqui-

-¡¿En el Castillo?! ¡¿Todas las vacaciones?!- preguntaron asombradas Tonks y Ginny

-Si- respondió tranquila Hermione

- Ni loca-

-Ni pensarlo-

-¡No!- gritaron ambas chicas

-Si tu te quieres quedar aqui, bien, pero nosotras iremos a divertirnos-

-¿A dondé?-

-No creo que haya cambiado mucho el Londres Muggle, asi que iremos haya-

-Si les pasa algo recuerden que yo se los advertí-

-Claro- y salieron de las habitaciones.

.........................................................................................................................................................

- Hermione tiene razon ¿A donde iremos?-

-Ya te dije, confia en mi, ademas por algo Sirius es aceptado en mi la familia, es el unico que no es amargado, el debe conocer algún lugar al que podamos ir- explicó Tonks mientras bajaban a la Sala Común, en ella encontraron a los 4 Merodeadores, Tonks trató de evitar la mirada de Remus a toda costa- Sirius- dijo al mismo momento que se sentaba aun lado de el- Seguramente te has escapado de rimmauld Place un par de veces ¿no?-

-¿Que quieres?-

- Queremos ir al Londres Muggle, a pesar de que no creo haya cambiado mucho en 20 años, casi no lo visitamos, nos diras lugares interesantes ¿verdad?-

- ¿ Y Hermione?-

-No quiere ir-

-No me sorprende es prudente-

-¿Prudente?-

- Si, ultimamente ha habido mucho ataques por parte de " El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado" en el Londres Muggle y en el Magico tambien-

- Como sugerencia sigan el ejemplo de Hermione-

-¿Y quedarnos dos largas semanas en Hogwarts?-

- No se quejen yo debo irme con mi odiosa familia-

- Bien... gracias- respondió tranquila Tonks y subia las escaleras, Ginny siguió su ejemplo

-¿Bien?.... ¿te resignaste?-

- No esperaremos a que se duerman les quitamos las escobas y nos vamos felices y contentas-

-¿ Y si se enterán?-

-Los aturdimos antes que nos alcancen-

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Shhh- llevó su dedo a la boca- Tonks por favor no saques a relucir tu.. amm-

-Torpeza-

- Si-

-¿Que escobas tomamos?- susurró

- Yo creo que con una bastará-

-Entonces tomemos la de Sirius- dijo la pelirrosa mientras cautelosamente se acercaba a la cama del pelinegro.

-Espera, lo haré yo- pidió a Tonks al ver como peligrosamente se acercaba a unas prendas de ropa tiradas, tomó cuidadosamente la escoba y salieron de la habitacion de la misma forma que entraron.

..............................................Mañana Siguiente.........................................................

Hermione despertó tranquilamente esa mañana, y comenzó por hablar a sus amigas, pero al no tener respuesta se sentó en la cama, y miró para todos lados, pero ninguna señal de ellas, apresurada se arregló y bajó a la Sala Comun, pensaba subir a la habitacion de los chicos, pero no fue necesario porque justamente ellos estaban ahi en la Sala Comun; cuando Sirius se dio cuenta que ella bajaba la detuvo al instante.

-¿Y mi escoba?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayer se metieron a nuestra habitacion y se llevaron mi escoba- Hermione se dejó caer en el sillon rojo.

- No están, se fueron-


	23. Vacaciones de Invierno

_**Vacaciones de Invierno**_

- ¿No te dijeron a donde iban a ir?- preguntó preocupada Hermione

-No, y ¿Tu no sabes a donde quierian ir?- respondió James, pero no obtuvo contestación de la castaña pues teia la mirada perdida.

..............................................................................................................................................................

- Espera- Ginny detuvó de repente la escoba- ¿A dondé vamos?

-Pues vamos.. vamos.....no se- respondió Tonks, ante esto la escoba comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-¿Qué hacemos tan tarde despiertas?-

-No se, hace un mometno estaba feliz por salir y despues no se, fue como si mi mente se pusiese en blanco-

-Si, algo parecido me pasó a mi-

-Estabamos en el castillo, entramos a la habitacion de los chicos volamos, y ya, es lo que recuerdo-

- Mejor hay que regresar al castillo- y la escoba se volvió a elevar por los aires

........................................................................................................................................................

-Hola, ¿Pasa algo?- los 4 Merodeadores miraban expectantes a las chicas que entraban a la Sala Comun

-Dame mi escoba-

-Ah es tuya.....crei que era mia, perdon -

-¿Se sienten bien?- les cuestionó Remus

-De maravilla Remsy!!!- Tonks corrió hacia Remus.

-Petrificus totalus.....en definitiva no estan bien, ninguna de ustedes-

........................................................................................................................................................

- Perdone profesor, pero las chicas estan actuando raro- dijo James mientras ayudaba a meter a Ginny por la puerta del despacho del Director*.

-Muy dejenlas, necesito hablar con ellas a solas- los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitacion, Dumbledore se acerco a las jovenes que tenian una expresion confundida- ¿Como se llama?- preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Ginny Weasley-

- ¿Y que mas?-

-Nada mas- el profesor le miró por unos instantes y despues se dirigio a Hermione

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Hermione Granger-

-¿Algo mas?-

- No-

-¿ Y su nombre?-

-Nymphadora Tonks, pero prefiero me llame Tonks- sonrió la pelirrosa.

-¿Cuantos años tienen?- las jovenes se vieron entre si, observaron sus cuerpos por un momento.

-16- dijeron al unisono.

-Ya veo- respondió pensativo Dumbledore- Ginny, diles que pasen por favor- señaló la puerta, la chica fue hasta ahi la abrió y los 4 Merodeadores entraron- Muy bien, esta pasando justo lo que pensé, sus memorias se adaptan a esta tiempo, pierden poco a poco sus recuerdos de su vida, les quiero pedir cuiden de ellas, no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas estaran aqui; por el momento a la señorita Tonks denle chocolate, que la señorita Ginny juegue Quiditch y que la señorita Hermione juegue ajedrez magico, espero que con ello recuperen un poco de memoria- los jovenes se miraron confundidos, y salieron acompañados de las chicas.

- ¿Las cuidaremos todo el invierno?- preguntó Peter

-Obviamente tu no, destruyes todoa tu paso, y no me vean a mi, ni yo quiero estar en mi casa- respondió Sirius

-Yo no tengo espacio en mi casa- explicó timidamente Remus

-No importa, les dire a mis padres que si se pueden quedar con nosotros, y si quieren pueden quedarse ustedes tambien- sonrió James.

-¿No seremos muchos?- le cuestionó Remus, para no parecer aprovechad en la oferta de su amigo.

- No, a mis padres no les importa que invite personas a la casa-

- Decido, pasaremos las vacaciones de invierno con James- Sirius abrazó jubiloso a sus amigos

-¿Quien es James?- preguntaron las tres chicas que iban un poco atras de ellos, los Merodeadores fueron hacia ellas, y comenzaron a explicarles la situacion

..........................................................................................................................................................

* Creo haber leido q en epoca de los Merodeadores, el Profesor Dumbledore les daba Transformaciones.... creo.....entocnes el director seria otra persona..... pero en este fic Dumbledore es el director XD...okis???


	24. Un día menos

_**Un dia menos**_

- Ya envie la lechuza a mis padres, ahora tenemos que hacer lo que Dumbledore dijo-

-Bien, Peter regresó con el chocolate de las cocinas, Remus- se giró hacia el ojiamabar- ¿Traes el ajedrez magico?- el aludido asintió y mostró el tablero- Perfecto, James ya tiene las escobas, asi que podemos empezar- las chicas que seguian petrificadas los miraban un poco molestas.

Remus se acercó a Tonks y diciendo el contrahechizo, ella volvió a moverse, e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Remsyy!!!!!- el un poco apenado, deseaba dentro de si que algun dia en un momento ella pudiera decirselo de verdad con todo y su memoria, asi que la apartó un poco de si la miro a los ojos.

-Mira te traje chocolate se que te gusta-

-Gracias- y la joven lo devoró al instante, en el momento en que el primer trozo tocó sus labios y sintió su aroma y sabor, fue como si un troll le hubiese pegado y en sumente se proyectaron todos los recuerdos de su vida: su entrada Hogwarts, los aurores, las batallas, su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo, y esos ultimos meses con los Meordeadores, todos le miraban expectantes.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Sabes quien eres?-

-Claro, que pregunta tan tonta Sirius-

-¿Ya no tienes ganas de abrazar a "Remsy"?- le preguntó con sorna, tratando de ignorar la cara que ponia su amigo, y Tonks tambien recordó ese nombre y lo que habia hecho, un color rojo invadió su cabello.

-¿ Y las chicas?- dijo para similar su sonrojo.

-Detrás de ti- indicó James

-¿Estan petrificadas?-

-Eran muy...muy...- trató de explicar James

-Peligrosas-terminó Sirius, Tonks lo vi con cara de mentiroso- Es cierto Hermione me queria matar, y Ginny ella era la mas normal de las tres, pero miraba de manera extraña a Cornamenta-

- Bien ahora toca Hermione, Canuto ponte la capa, Lunatico arregla el tablero- James se acercó a Hermione, tambien dijo el contrahechizo apuntandole con la varita.

-¡Sirius sal de donde estes!- ordenó furiosa la castaña.

-Oye Hermione ¿no preferirias jugar conmigo Ajedrez Mágico?- preguntó Remus que ya estaba sentado y frente al tablero para jugar.

-No me gusta el Ajedrez Mágico- los 4 chicos se sorprendieron como iba ser posible que Dumbledore les haya dado instrucciones de ponerla ajugar Ajedrez Mágico si no le gustaba-Me parece absurdo que las piezas se destruyan entre si y despues tener que volverlas a armar- y terminando de decir esto su mente se puso en blanco y como una pelicula en retroceso sus receurdos volvieron a ella, y sin decir palabra porque lo creyó mas conveniente se dirigió en silencio a Tonks.

-¿Ya recuerdas todo?-y ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Por ultimo Ginny- cuando volvio a estar despretificada, observó con ojos extraños a James, quien al notarlo se pusó nervioso y miró a todos lados, para asegurarse que Lilly no estuviera cerca y pudiera verlo en esta situacion.

-Cornamenta, olvide decirte que no pude conseguir ni quafles ni blodgers, asi que te ndrás que usar tu snitch-

-Ginny, toma vamos a volar un rato- indicó dandole la escoba de Sirius-¿Has jugado Quiditch?- le cuestionó, y al mismo tiempo sacaba su snitch, ella asintió con la cabeza, el soltó el objeto dorado, que sintiendose libre voló alrededor de ellos- ¿Que posición er..?- antes de terminar de preguntar Ginny se lanzó sobre snitch.

-Cuando estaba en Hogwarts fui Cazadora y Buscadora- se acercó a James, extendiendo su mano le entregó la snitch dorada.

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Hey ya tengo contestación. mis padres están de acuerdo de que vengan- exclamó feliz James en la mesa del Gran Salón, a la mañana siguiente.


	25. Deseos de

_**Deseos de.....**_

................................................................Ser él.............................................................................

La casa de los Potter en Godric Valley parecia una mansion, tenia numerosas habitaciones, sin embargo con un hechizo unieron varias, de modo que los chicos durmieron juntos en una sola habitacion y las muchachas en otra.´

Cierto dia habian decidido hacer duelos de magia, Tonks tenia que cambiarse de ropa y fue a su habitacion y al momento de sacar una blusa suya, una fotografia cayó al suelo.

Se agachó para tomarla y notó la cara de Teddy que sonreía y su cabello cambiaba de color continuamente, habia estado guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su capa y al hacer su equipaje con la ropa que gracias a Dumbledore habia comprado, habia llegado a una blusa.

Sin darse cuenta, se habia sentado y empezado a llorar, abrazaba esa fotografía como si en un momento su hijo saldria de la foto y la abrazaria tambien.

- Te extraño tanto- suspiró

-¿Estas bien?- una voz conocida le habló desde el dintel de la puerta, inmeditamente ocultó la fotografia y se secó las lagrimas del rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el ojiambar.

-Si, solo vine a cambiarme-

-¿Es del futuro?-

- ¿Qué?, Ah si es de.. de...- " de nuestro hijo"- de alguien que quiero mucho, y bueno lo extraño, solo me cambió y bajo- tomó la blusa y fue camino al baño, Remus se quedó ahi contemplandoel lugar donde la pelirrosa habia guardado la foto, por unos momentos estuvo tentado a verla, pero pensando que seria descortes e imprudente la dejó en su lugar y fue al jardin; pero no tenia duda alguna que esa foto pertenecía a un chico que en el futuro ella amaba.

................................................................De que el, fuera El..........................................................

" No es Harry, es James", se repetía constantemente Ginny, pues no apartaba su vista de él y no era solo porque lo tenia de adversario en la duelo, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus gafas, todo le recordaba a El, a excepción de sus ojos y entonces caia en la cuenta, que no era Harry y repetia nuevamente: " No es Harry, es James"

Y tontamente caia de nuevo en esa fantasia; aunque no bajaba la guardia a los hechizos que le mandaba.

Pero entonces una nueva pregunta invadió su mente, el no era Harry eso ya lo tenia grabado, entonces, ¿Por qué de todos modos se sentia atraída por el? Si habia repetido una y mil veces que no era Harry, porque comenzaba a sentir esto por el......" Comenzar a sentir algo..." la respuesta le vino de golpe, igual que el hechizo que en un imprevisto le mandó James.

Se balanceo un poco y entonces James ee le acercó pero manteniendo una distandia prudente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si- se repusó rápido- continuemos, no volerá a pasar- " No, el no es Harry, es James.... y es guapo".

..................................................................De Soportar.................................................................

Ese cabello negro azabache que parecía más brillante ante la luz del sol, aquel cuerpo perfecto finamente delineado y marcado, y aquellos ojos grises que al cruzarse con los suyos le hacían olvidar todo lo demas, solo ella y el.

Incluso como perro era atractivo, " ¿Perro?" pensó la castaña, y al mirar al frente vió a un enorme animal negro que corría hacia ella, y antes que pudiese hacer algo, sen encontraba con el can encima, forcejaba por librarse de el, pero entonces se convirtió en el guapo Merodeador, este le sostuvo las muñecas y acercandose peligrosamente a la cara de Hermione, desvió su cara a un lado y dijo a su oido seductoramente " Gané"... regresó su cara y la vio de frente sonriendo muy sexy.

Y ella se dejaria vencer.......


	26. Cosas

_**Cosas**_

-Estamos mal- se recriminaba Hermione

-¿Podrias parar de decir eso? - dijo cansada Ginny.

-Ginny es la realidad- chilló -Hermione al borde la historia- ¿Como es Harry? Y no digas : "como James pero con ojos verdes", no quiero que me digas como es Harry-

-Ah pues el, es alto, tiene algo en la frente..-

-Ahi esta, no lo recuerdas bien-le acusó

-Entonces parece que tu tienes la memoria muy fresca, dime ¿como es Ron?-

-Pelirrojo- respondió con seguridad

-¿Y?-

- Pues es alto y delgado-

-¡Aja! Tu tampoco lo recuerdas asi que no nos heches la culpa como si fuera nuestra-

-Cierto para empezar, llegamos aqui porque olvidaste terminar tu trabajo- intervinó Tonks- si no te hubieramos acompañado, en este momento estaría feliz con mi esposo y mi hijo-

-Igual yo- se le unió Ginny

-¿Ahora yo soy la de la culpa?- Tonks y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y voltearon hacia la castaña

-¡Si!- le girtaron y salieron enojadas de la habitacion.

..........................................................................................................................................................

-Yo les adverti, les dije que se alejarán de ellos, pero no, no me hicieron caso... " no vamos a ligar con ellos"- dijo arremedando a Ginny y continuo murmurando cosas en contra de sus amigas.

-¿Con quien hablas?- en sumente azotaba su cabeza contra la pared, solo esto le faltaba encontrarse con la persona que le hacía olvidar casi por completo su vida anterior

-Con nadie, solo hablaba-

-¿Problemas con las chicas?- "¡Ay!, otro insensible" *

-Si, ¿Por qué?- dijo seria y cortante, Sirius continuo tranquilo

-Pensé que en lugar de hablar sola como loca, podriamos conversar nosotros, tal ves asi te pasaría lo amargado- se acercó aquella al mas puro estilo Black, y no le importó en lo absuloto que Hermione ya lo estuviese viendo con cara de mandarle una maldicion.

-¿Asi que piensas que soy una amargada? ¿Qué estoy loca por hablar sola?- el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué fue mi culpa habernos traido aqui? ¿Que... lo mas probable es que no volvamos, y que olvidaremos a nuestra familia?- y en este punto ya no pudo resistirse a llorar, Sirius se acercó a ella y la trató de abrazar, pero ella comenzó a pegarle- ¡Dejame! ¡Dejame!-

-¡Espera!- le gritaba desesperado, y entonces ella lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi pierde la respiracion; sentía sus calidas y humedas lagrimas rozar su piel, percibía la manera en que entre cada hipido de su llanto su cuerpo se estremecía contra el de el.

-Mis compañeros del Ministerio me dijeron que no me metiera con los duendes- comenzó a explicarle, separandose un poco de el- tome el giratiempo lo guarde en el Ministerio, y olvide ponerle los hechizos reglamentarios; fui a casa de Tonks de ahi a casa de Ginny, y recorde lo de los hechizos, si no se los ponia esa noche por la mañana se darian cuenta y posiblemente me despedirian, y les pedi que me acompañaran, Tonks tiró el giratiempo, y aparecimos aqui; y donde posiblemente nos quedaremos y olvidaremos a nuestras familias-

-¿Y nosotros qué?- le preguntó con tono indignado...

-Ustedes son fantasticos- sus caras quedaron frente afrente- pero...-susurró y este fue callado por el contacto de los labios de Sirius.

Y todo parecio perderse, ya no razones para llorar, nada, ni un recuerdo pelirrojo.

........................................................................................................................................................

-Bueno en parte tiene razon-

-Si, no los recordamos-Ginny miró a Tonks con desconfianza

-Tu sabes que no es mi intención ver a James, ¡se parece mucho a Harry!-

-¡Y yo no puedo evitar a Remus!, espera, ¡ Eso es!, tal ves no podamos recordarlos muy bien, pero sin duda estar con James y Con Remus, nos ayudará a no olvidarlos-

-Si, pero y ¿si en lugar de recordarlos los olvidamos?, si, que termines enamorandote de estes Remus, por ejemplo-las dos chicas quedaron pensativas un momento.

-Escribe en un papel, el nombre Harry, y le das un hechizo de pegamento, lo pones en tu piel y haces un conjuro de permanencia, te quedará como un tatuaje que solo tu podras ver, de preferencia dejalo en tu brazo, asi lo podras ver con mas facilidad-

- ¿Estas segura que esta cosa ayudará?-

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

..........................................................................................................................................................

*Hermione en los libros da a entender que Ron es un insensible...

^^^ No me habia dado cuenta de esto... pero haciendo cuentas descubri que en el futuro Teddy tiene 5 años y yo lo ponia aun con actitud de bebe... jejejje....ahora lo pondre mas grandecito xD prometidooo...


	27. Imposibles

_**Imposibles**_

Hermione entró a la recamara y en seguida Ginny se acercó a ella con un pedazo de pergamino.

-Toma, escribe el nombre Ron y despues...-

-¿Quién es Ron?- Ginny se quedo pasmada ante aquella frase de su amiga

-Hermione, ¿Que dijiste?-

-¿Que, quien es Ron?- repitió con enfado, Ginny quedó en shock por unos momentos y despues muy preocupada se acercó a su amiga

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas?!- la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, como si con eso voviera a su mente- Estás casada con el,¡Con Ron!-

-Ginny ¡Basta!- la empujó- Como broma esta bien, pero ya fue demasiado lejos, ¿Casada a los 16? ¡Que tontería Ginny!, y no conosco a ningun Ron, mejor me voy con Sirius- dando media vuelta salió de la habitación.

Ginny estaba anonadada, se dejó caer en la cama para asimilar lo que habia escuchado; todo eso le parecía imposible.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Habiendo hecho ese acuerdo, Tonks procedió a efectuar su plan de no olvidar a Remus, pasando mucho tiempo con el de ese tiempo.

Esa mañana lo habia visto salir con un libro camino a unos arboles enormes del jardín; por lo que suposo que ahí se encontraria recordando las costumbres de su marido.

Y tal como lo imaginó él estaba acostado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol leyendo apaciblemente.

Ella se acercó con todo cuidado pues no queria interferir en su lectura, sin embargo no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el ojiambar cerrando su libro.

-Nada, solo queria hablar contigo por lo de la otra noche-

-No debiste haber ido, te pude haber hecho daño- se levantó y fue hacia Tonks.

-No me paso nada, y sabia perfectamente lo que hacia asi que no tenia porque pasarme algo y ellos tambien te acompañan, ¿Cual es la diferencia entre ellos y yo?- preguntó un poco sentida.

-Que ellos tienen mas tiempo viendome transformarme, han estado mas tiempo conmigo, y tu, tu podrias sentir miedo de un monstruo como yo- bajo la vista un poco, y hablando mas consigo que con la chica, continuo- Por eso a diferencia de Sirius o James yo no me intereso mucho en las chicas, se que si llegase a pasar algo entre alguna de ellas y yo, tendria que decirles sobre mi problema, porque si no se lo dijese estaria ocultando parte de mi, y seria como mentirle; pero tambien se que en cuanto se enterara pensarian que soy un monstruo y no les culpo en verdad lo soy y...- y antes que continuase culpandose Tonks le gritó.

-¡Basta! No permitiré que sigas diciendo eso de ti, tu eres una persona increible, que por una injusticia te haya mordido de pequeño Fenrir no significa que tu tambien seas un monstruo, y eso solo pasa 12 veces al año, el resto de los dias eres como cualquier persona incluso mejor- sus palabras retumbaron en su mente, como suaves voces, ella era especial en todos aspectos, desde que la conoció, debia admitirlo, le habia gustado.

Y no supo en que momento fue, pero estaba besandola, los dos sentados bajo la sombra de aquel gran arbol.

Se sentia tan diferente, tan no el, hasta parecia un sueño del que el no queria despertar nunca,en ese momento nada para el parecia imposible.


	28. Ya casi

_**Ya casi**_

Harry habló con Dumbledore y este a su vez con el Ministerio sobre las condiciones que habian impuesto los duendes para traer a las chicas de vuelta; al inicio no estaban de acuerdo, pero despues de los argumentos dados por Dumbledore y la Profesora Mcgonagall acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, lograron convencer al Ministro de acceder.

El ojiverde tuvo que volver con los duendes, y se encontró con que el nuevo giratiempo iba a la mitad de construccion; el jefe duende necesitaba un lugar cercano a donde pudieran encontrarse las muchachas, para no perder mucho en un recorrido, ademas que los duendes de esa epoca podrian bien matarlos si los encontraban ahi; Harry sugirió su casa en el Valle de Godric, pues en Hogwarts, que fue el primer lugar en que pensaron tambien seria muy riesgoso aparecer de la nada entre muchos alumnos.

Llevaron el artefacto con mucho cuidado hasta la casa de los Potter; una vez ya puesta, tres duendes procedieron a hacer los ultimos ajustes.

- Solo tienen que tocar el giratiempo y será suficiente para transportarlos al pasado, cuando estan listos solo accionenlo de nuevo-

James Sirius, jugaba en el corredor y al ver tanto movimiento en una de las habitaciones, fue a ver que ocurria y entre la muchedumbre distinguió a su padre, y sin entender como al mismo momento en que se activaba el giratiempo, James alzó las manos y sin quererlo hizo su primera demostracion de magia.

.........................................................................................................................................................

Al momento de aparecer 25 años atras en la misma casa, notaron que sus cuerpos estaban diferentes, demasiado pues eran invisibles.

Alguien subia por la escalera, los murmullos de varias voces se escuchaban cada vez mas cercanos, y que reconocieron que se trataba de sus esposas; sin embargo otras voces les acompañaban.

En el corredor aparecieron: Ginny, Hermione y Tonks, pero se veian muy jovenes, detras de ellas, subian los tambien jóvenes James, Sirius y Remus.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los tres gritaran los nombres de sus esposas, y pareció tener efecto pues todos se aturdieron ante los gritos; pero no habia nadie...

De vuelta en su presente, no tardaron en ir enojados hacia el duende, pero este les explicó que todo habia sido por culpa de la magia del bebe; y que el giratiempo tardaria un poco en recargar magia para volver hacer un viaje.

-¿Que tanto tiempo exactamente?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

- Puedes ser un mes, o dos- respondió dudoso el duende.


	29. Voces

Subían las escaleras para su cuarto, y al momento de ir por el pasillo, unos gritos provenientes de un lugar desconocido les nombraron, primero espantadas por el ruido repentino quedáronse como congeladas y despúes comprendiron que las voces pertenecian a sus esposos.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- comenzó a gritar desesperada Hermione, quien aparentemente habia vuelto a ser normal, en pocos instantes acompañaron Tonks y Ginny; tocaban las paredes y buscaron por las habitaciones.

El alboroto llevo a los chicos hasta el pasillo de la escalera.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado James

-Vinieron, ellos estuvieron aqui- explicó Hermione que aun inspeccionaba las paredes.

-¿Quienes?- questionó Sirius; las chicasse miraron entre si, no podian decir que habian visto a sus esposos.

-Personas del futuro que conocemos, sin duda vinieron por nosotras- dijo Tonks

-Pero si hubieran usado un giratiempo los hubieramos visto, en cambio solo les escuchamos- expresó Hermione pensativa, sin apartar su vista de la pared

-¿ Que no solo los duendes tienen un giratiempo de años?-Ginny se acercó a la castaña

-Se supone- respondió.

-Entonces debieron haber ido por su ayuda-

-Claro, despues de que les quite su ultimo giratiempo, llega otra persona y gentilmente le darán otro, ¿No?- miró un poco molesta a Ginny.

- No me refiero a eso, ¿tal ves consiguieron una tregua?- dudó.

Despues de revisar las habitaciones, bajaron a comer; en el momento de estar probando los alimentos Hermione olvidó lo sucedido y continuo con sus antiguos pensamientos de ser novia de Sirius.

En cuanto a Ginny y Tonks, tambien olvidaron parte de lo sucedido, sin embargo en sus mentes aun resonaban esos gritos.

Solo quedaba esperar el regreso a Hogwarts.

...................................................................................................................................................

**Q chapp tan corto**

**Adelanto.-----------**

**¿Que hizo Snape en vacaciones?**

**¿ Qué pasara cuando Ginny se encuentre con James y Lilly?**

**¿ Estarán sospechando más sobre el futuro de las chicas?**

**xD... mucho suspenso.....jajajajaja**


	30. Confusion

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaban a su fin, las voces misteriosas no volvieron a escucharse en esos últimos días de estadía en casa Potter.

Las conflictivas relaciones entre los Merodeadores y las chicas del futuro se habian acabado y ahora convivían en buena armonía.

El dia en que se escucharon las voces más bien parecidas a gritos, las chicas iban camino a su habitación para hacer el encantamiento en Hermione para que no olvidase completamente a Ron; sin embargo debido a lo ocurrido en el pasillo lo olvidaron completamente y de esta manera la castaña no recordó a su esposo durante el resto de las vacaciones, por el contrario ahora era una de las más estables conquistas de Sirius.

Ginny se conformaba con la compañía de su suegro pues entendía que aunque quiesese estar con el, esta queria a Lilly.

En cuanto a Tonks y Remus, sin las advertencias de Hermione y superados los prejuicios del joven ojiambar, comenzaron a salir.

...................................................................................................................................................

En la estación King Cross todas las chicas miraban con envidia a Hermione que iba del brazo de Sirius, pero ella hacia caso omiso a todo lo que se decia de ella, se sentía feliz de estar con la persona que queria y no le importaba nada más.

Ginny que se habia vuelto muy buena amiga de James no se despegaba de él ni un momento y al buscar un compartimento libre en el tren, encontraron a Lilly, en medio del pasillo se desató una batalla de miradas de celos entre las dos pelirrojas, James quédose plasmado ante esta situación.

-Hola Lilly, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien Potter, después de haber pasado 3 semanas enteras sin tu fastidiante presencia me siento muy bien- respondió sin apartar su vista de la de Ginny, James estaba atónito, a los pocos instantes Remus y Tonks llegaron y al notar la complicada situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos decidieron intervenir.

-Hola Lilly- saludó Remus

-Hola Remus- respondió tratando de esbozar sin éxito una sonrisa y al dirigir sus ojos a Tonks, también le mandó una mirada asesina al recordar que era amiga de Ginny.

-Adios- Lilly se fue por el lado donde había venido, y si mal no habia visto Remus, se retiraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los 7 amigos entraron en un compartimento vacio, pero antes que Remus entrase volteo a ver hacia la dirección por donde su amiga habia ido y fue a buscarla.

- Lilly, creo que estas celosa- lo dijo con el mayor tacto posible.

-Remus no seas ridiculo, me lo tenia que esperar si Potter es como Black, no pueden estar con una sola chica, deben estar rodeados de cientos de ellas- respondió con coraje y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Pero el solo te quiere a ti-

- Y esas chicas, desde que llegaronme dieron mala espina, Remus tu eres el único de ese grupo en quien confío por favor dime, ¿ Qué opinas de ellas? No estudiaron aqui nunca y no se perdieron al ir de un aula a otra, en mis primeras semanas en Hogwarts siempre llegaba tarde a las clases, aun con ayuda de otros- el nerviosismo de Remus no paso desapercibido para Lilly- ¿ Y bien Remus? ¿ Tu qué sabes de ellas?-

-Nada mas de lo que tu sabes- ella lo miró desconfiada

-No sabes mentir-

-Lilly, James te qiuere solo a ti, y es la verdad, lo sabes- Remus salió del compartimento y al alzar la vista observando el pasillo, una mezlca de enojo y decepción se apoderó de el; sus ojos de empaparon de gotas cristalinas, y sin pensarlo dos veces volvió al compartimento de Lilly.

...................................................................................................................................................

En cuanto los vio llegar a la estación, una onda de celos invadió todo su ser; pero dirigió su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y entonces se tranquilizó, dentro de este estaba su venganza y lo que lo llevaría a su felicidad.

Guardó su distancia y vigilaba atentamente todos sus movimientos, subieron al tren y los siguió de cerca, en el pasillo parecía que habia una discusión entre Lilly y Ginny, momentos después entraron a un compartimento excepto Remus que fue con Lilly; decidió a provechar ese momento de la ausencia del licantropo y fue directo al lugar donde estaría Tonks.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo al entrar, los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero Tonks accedió a salir.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?- el sacó de su túnica una botella con un liquido cafe brillante, era la poción Matalobos.

-Obtuvé los ingredientes y la practiqué todas las vacaciones, y por fin lo logré- Tonks miraba atenta a la botella de cristal, Severus con el rabillo del ojo, distinguió que alguien salía del compartimento de Lilly, si era ella podría decirle a Remus, y si era él, el golpe sería más efectivo; por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó de la cintura a la pelirrosa y la besó, Tonks no supo que pasaba, hasta momentos después cayó en cuenta que tenía sus labios pegados a los del pelinegro.

Y después el se fue, dejando a Tonks en medio del pasillo con una botella de cristal.


	31. Tormento

Confundida en medio del pasillo, llevó sus dedos a sus labios, tocándolos y después con su túnica los limpio, ese era el trato "A cambio de la poción quiero un beso", recordó las palabras de Snape; sentía sus labios sucios, los restregó una y otra vez para olvidar lo que segundos antes habían hecho.

Lo meditó por un momento, había sido lo justo; él tenía lo que quería y ella lo que necesitaba, no había nada que lamentar, por lo que nuevamente feliz entró a su compartimiento.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Qué te sucede Remus?- preguntó Lilly preocupada al ver entrar al chico que unos instantes antes había salido del compartimento.

-Nada- miró al lado contrario de la pelirroja, para quitarse discretamente las lágrimas; ella se levantó y se acercó a el; tomó entre sus manos su rostro y lo giró hacia ella, unas finas líneas casi imperceptibles formaban un camino húmedo por la cara del ojiambar.

-¿Qué sucedió? Hace unos momentos estabas perfectamente –

-Nada- "Era lógico, yo no puedo estar con ella" pensó melancólicamente.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Qué quería Quejicus, Tonks?- cuestionó Sirius; ella parecía como en otro mundo, no respondió simplemente se sentó con la mente en otro lugar.

-Tonks ¿Qué te pasa?- Ginny se acercó a su amiga desconcertada.

-Cumplió el trato- y alzó el envase de cristal; Hermione y Ginny lo miraron sorprendidas, lo tomaron y lo pasaron entre todos los ocupantes del compartimento- Lo hizo en vacaciones- explicó

-¿Qué es?- interrogó James cuando la botella llegó a sus manos

-Poción Mata-Lobos; será inventada en el futuro, sirve para que…-suspiró- para que un hombre-lobo se vuelva inofensivo durante su transformación- los tres chicos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Entonces esta es- Sirius se acercó a James para contemplar mejor el envase.

-Solo hay una, y no creo podamos preparar más- Tonks agachó la cabeza

-¿Por qué no?- le miró extrañado Sirius

-Snape se niega hacer más-mintió cosa que notaron sus amigas, pero ante estas palabras James y Sirius movidos por una fuerza invisible se levantaron con un profundo coraje.

-Lo obligaremos si es necesario, maldito Quejicus-

-¡No!- gritó Tonks al ver que se dirigían a la puerta, ellos voltearon contrariados y con sus miradas le pidieron explicaciones.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No los volvieron a ver en todo el trayecto a Hogwarts, fue hasta la cena donde pudieron localizarlos.

Del otro lado de la mesa estaban los dos sentados, no era novedad que estuvieran juntos pues eran buenas amigos, sin embargo si era raro que estuviera lejos de los Merodeadores y que tuviera esa cara de tristeza y cansancio típica de sus días de transformación cuando faltaban casi 2 semanas para ello.

-Canuto, Colagusano, debemos saber que le ocurre a Lunático- y a estas palabras los tres amigos fueron al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hey Lunático ¿Qué te ocurre ya no quieres nuestra compañía?-

-Ahora no chicos-respondió cabizbajo el ojiambar, Lily les dio la espalda y James dejó a Remus para ir con la pelirroja.

-Lily con lo que pasó en el tren…-

-No pienso discutir contigo Potter-

-Lily por favor escúchame, lo que sucedió…-

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo- y fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw con unas amigas; mientras que Sirius trataba de razonar con Remus sin tener mucho éxito.

-Anda ven con nosotros con las chicas- insistió

-No quiero estar con ellas-

-¿Ni con Camaleón?- entonces Remus agarró su cuchara con todas sus fuerzas, parecía la rompería de tanto esfuerzo, y solo salió del Gran Comedor; Tonks que no perdía la vista en él, se levantó y fue tras él.

Le siguió hasta su habitación, y sin meditarlo entró ahí, para verlo contra la ventana mirando el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Vete-

-Remus dime…-

-¡Vete!- le gritó

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡Porque me mentiste!-


	32. Olvidos

-Oye Tonks ¿Sabes que significa esto en mi muñeca?- la pelirroja mostró su antebrazo en el cual una inscripción aparecía y desaparecía según lo movía; la aludida se le acercó, tomó el brazo de su amiga y lo observó

-No veo nada en él- respondió con la voz apagada.

-Tonks ¿Qué te sucede? Todo el día estuviste como ida, dime ¿Qué ocurre?- Tonks tenía la cabeza clavada en la ventana, y giró su cabeza con un movimiento cansado.

-Nos vio, Remus nos vio a mí y a Severus en el tren-

-¿Cuándo te llamó a salir?-

-Si- suspiró y continúo mirando la ventana.

-Vamos Tonks, Remus no es tan celoso- abrazó por detrás a su amiga.

-Severus me entregó la botella y me hizo cumplir el trato-

-¿Qué trato?-presurosa se puso delante de su amiga, que tenía el cabello café.

-El día que le pedí ayuda con la poción hicimos un trato, él la prepararía y si resultaba bien yo, yo lo besaría…de nuevo-Ginny al oír lo del beso se impactó pero lo esperaba después de lo ocurrido con Remus recién cuando llegaron, sin embargo al escuchar lo último su mente se puso en blanco.

-¿De nuevo? ¿Ya lo habías besado?-

-¡Si! Cuando James y Sirius le atacaron con Expelliarmus, lo llevamos a la enfermería y me besó, en esa ocasión Remus no vio, pero sin duda esta vez sí- su cabello era cada segundo más opaco y se sintió atraída por unas letras que aparecían en su brazo izquierdo- Yo también tengo algo en mi brazo- lo extendió hacia Ginny que lo examinó cuidadosamente.

-Yo no veo nada, ¿Qué dice el tuyo?-

-Remus, ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Harry, por lo menos tu sabes quién es Remus, ¿Tú conoces algún Harry?-

-No y ¿Hermione?-

-Sigue con Sirius, iré a buscar a James, trata de hablar con Remus- y la pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando a una muy triste Tonks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Terminando la última clase, Transformaciones, James son dudó en aclarar lo ocurrido en el tren con Lily.

-Evans… digo Lily-

-Esfúmate Potter- dijo volteando a penas la cara.

-Lily por favor déjame explicarte-

-No quiero ni necesito explicaciones, lo entiendo perfectamente, no puedes vivir ni un momento sin tu club de fans-

-Lily, escúchame, solo un momento- ella no pudo evitar detenerse, en el fondo si quería escucharlo pero por orgullo no se atrevía a ser herida de nuevo- Ginny, ella es solo mi amiga y la aprecio por ello y yo a ti Te Amo- los dos estaban de frente, Lily tenía los brazos cruzados, aunque por un instante se tambaleó al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios; se acercaron lentamente, James tomó una de las manos de Lily, "Que suaves" pensó el pelinegro.

-James- le saludó Ginny, los chicos se separaron.

-Adiós, Potter-

-Lily no-

-Que importa que se vaya, ¿no vamos a salir?- Lily alcanzó a escuchar esto, dio media vuelta y regresó mostrando una cara de enfado.

-¿Qué habías dicho Potter? ¿No qué ella era solo tu amiga?-

-¿Y a ti que te importa la relación que tengamos James y yo?-Lily miró al joven de lentes y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa-

-Lily no te vayas, Ginny ¿Olvidaste de dónde eres?-

-De aquí, ¿De dónde mas James?-

-Definitivamente lo olvidaste, espérame a aquí, ¡Lily!- corrió para alcanzar a la otra pelirroja, pero Ginny no le hizo caso y le siguió.

-¿Qué más quieres Potter?-

-Es que esto tiene una explicación-comenzó James

-Yo quiero una explicación James- apareció Ginny

-Esto es el colmo- chilló Lily

-¡Esperen las dos! Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres, ahí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad-

-Ni pienses que iré ahí contigo- siguió caminando

-Perdóname Lily Petrificus Totallus- apuntó su varita a la chica y ella casi cae al suelo, por suerte James la sostuvo a tiempo y fueron a la sala secreta; después de pasar tres veces pensando en un lugar para hablar cómodamente, la puerta apareció entraron y James lanzó el contrahechizo a Lily.

-Escucha Lily, lo de Ginny tiene una explicación nos llevamos con mucha familiaridad porque nos conocemos desde la infancia-

-Basta James, Sirius miente menos- Ginny miró atenta a Evans

-James Sirius- susurró

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos

-James Sirius- y observó en su brazo la inscripción de Harry.

-¿Recordaste verdad?-

-Si-

-Ustedes están locos, me voy-

-¡No!-

-Lily, James tiene razón, se que pensaras que una blodger nos pegó muy fuerte pero es la verdad…-

-Si como te dije ella y yo nos conocemos de….-

-No James, confío en ella, se lo diré-

-¿Qué?- preguntó un poco asustada la aludida

-Lily estos últimos meses has pensado que Hermione, Natalia y yo, somos extrañas ¿Verdad?-

-Uhm…si- se apenó un poco

-Pues si actuamos raro, es porque venimos del futuro- soltó Ginny, y Lily comenzó a reír

-Claro –

- En verdad, o ¿Creíste lo de Beauxbatons? Nunca lo he visto, ni ellas, llegamos aquí por un instrumento, yo tengo 21 años, y he usado esta poción del Profesor Slughorn- mostró la botella que traía en su túnica- Y por estar en un tiempo que no nos corresponde, estamos olvidando nuestra anterior, por eso en ocasiones me comporto extraña con James, olvido a la persona que quiero en el futuro, y como son muy parecidos, pues ya esto es lo que pasa- Lily la escuchó atentamente.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó volviéndose hacia James, el asintió con la cabeza

-Y el te quiere solo a ti, por favor no menciones esto a nadie, podría crear más confusión- y Ginny salió de la habitación.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Ya me vas a decir que te pasa Lunático?- Sirius estaba acostado en su cama, y Remus no dejaba de ver la ventana.

-Por un momento creí que ella era diferente, cuando fue a mi transformación, cuando me sonreía- suspiró- pero me equivoqué, ella es como las demás-

-¿Pero que te hizo para que pienses así?- el ojiambar solo gruñó y le dio la espalda a su amigo-Bueno ella también ha estado rara- Remus no quería aparentar interés, pero puso mucha atención a lo que dijo Sirius- En el tren Quejicus la sacó del compartimento a los pocos minutos que te fuiste con Evans, después entró y se veía pálida, muy extraña y nos mostró la poción esa que te quita lo lobo, Quejicus la hizo durante vacaciones, que manera de pasarlas así, y Tonks nos comentó que el maldito grasiento no quería hacer mas pociones que se negaba a ello, y obviamente Cornamenta y yo, íbamos a obligar a Snivellus a que te hiciera más, pero en eso Camaleón nos detuvo, fue extraño y estuvo como en otro mundo lo que resto del viaje- Remus unía la conversación de Sirius con lo que había visto y poco a poco todo se aclaraba, todo había sido culpa de Snape, que error había cometido, ahora tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho y mejor vengarse de ese desgraciado.


	33. ¿De donde somos?

-Ya le dije a Lily- las chicas le miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Hermione

-Le expliqué de donde éramos-

-¡Ah!- respondieron y después intercambiaron miradas- Y ¿De dónde somos?- Ginny no entendía su pregunta.

-Pues de aquí obvio- contestó finalmente y se sentó en su cama- Por cierto Tonks, en el camino a la Sala Común vi a Remus muy molesto, deberías hablar con él-la pelirrosa asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras que Ginny fue a un lado de Hermione para explicarle como había sido su conversación, a pesar que algunas cosas no recordaba con exactitud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No debe de estar lejos" pensó Tonks mientras bajaba por las escaleras que daban a la sala común, pero luego de meditarlo supuso que o mejor era preguntarle a uno de los chicos donde se encontraba Remus; por lo que subió a su cuarto, y encontró ahí a Sirius.

-Hola Tonks, supongo que buscas a Lunático, lo último que me dijo fue algo de venganza no se que, le hubiera acompañado pero estoy esperando mi tarea de mañana y a la chica que la trae- respondió seductoramente, pero eso no era importante ahora en su mente; lo que si era de relevancia era encontrarlo y poderle explicar lo que en verdad había ocurrido ayer en el tren.

Ahora caminaba rumbo a los jardines y seguía pensando en Snape, cuando muchos alumnos corriendo la apartaron del pasillo y entre los murmullos alcanzo a escuchar: " Si, se estén peleando" " Quien diría que Lupin haría algo así" "Snape también se defiende bien"; por un momento su rostro mostró una curiosa cara de preocupación y extrañeza; y unos gritos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones; así que decidió correr hacia la multitud que ahora formaba una masa inconsistente de alumnos que se amontonaban y que del centro de esa aglomeración salían las chispas y rayos de varios hechizos.

Si en el centro se debatían ya no solo Remus y Snape, ahora había llegado James y de un momento a otro tenían a Snape en flotando como en quinto, aunque esta vez estaban lejos de hacer una broma, esto era guerra en serio.

Severus a pesar de estar a más de dos metros del suelo seguía lanzando maldiciones a los chicos, hasta que los gritos pararon un silencio sepulcral, Tonks miró hacia atrás y vio que la Profesora McGonagall y el Maestro Slughorn se hacían paso entre la multitud.

-Sr. Potter baje inmediatamente al Sr. Snape- indicó la profesora

-Esta bien- dejó de apuntar su varita al chico y este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

-Pero con delicadeza decía yo- respondió molesta la maestra y ayudó al joven Severus a levantarse adolorido- Si no quieren tener 10 puntos menos por persona les sugiero se vayan a otra parte- indicó de manera amenazadora; pero Tonks no se movió de donde estaba- En cuanto a ustedes- dijo mirando a Remus y a James- Ambos tienen 20 puntos menos, y el Sr. Snape 10, y están castigados, síganme- La fría mirada de Severus se dirigió a Tonks, que al solo darse cuenta de esto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y por más ganas que tenia de hablarle a Remus, algo le decía que ese no era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Los chicos fueron conducidos por los profesores hasta los despachos respectivos de los jefes de casa; mientras que Tonks prefirió caminar un poco por el lago, y ahí en la orilla precisamente estaba Lily, ella también se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa.

-Acércate, en serio lamento lo del tren- Tonks se sentó a su lado, y pudo notar que ella estaba llorando- Sabes estos 2 últimos años he evadido mis sentimientos, al inicio si era muy arrogante y me caía mal, pero después no se lo mire diferente un día pero eso nunca le quito lo arrogante y prepotente- rió- y llegaron ustedes, bueno Ginny, el siempre había coqueteado con otras chicas y si me ponía celosa sin embargo con Ginny era diferente, en verdad sentí que lo haría olvidarse de mí, ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué absurdo no?-

-No creo, el te quiere solo a ti-

-Si, lo sé, a no te preocupes yo no diré nada, vengo del despacho del director y les creo, al inicio no me lo tragaba del todo, de hecho creí que seria otra de las bromas de James, pero después de hablar con el Profesor, estoy más que seguras-

-Bien, pero ¿A qué te refieres?- Lily giró rápidamente su rostro hacia Tonks y le miró con inmensa confusión.


	34. ¿Quienes somos?

-Vaya Lunático me impresionas tu siempre a favor de la buena convivencia con Quejicus y te revelas- rió James que era acompañado por Remus al entrar a la Sala común de Gryffindor; el ojiambar estaba muy serio pensando en el tren y cuando le había gritado a Tonks de algo que no había sido culpa suya, ahora se sentía peor, había hecho lo que más odiaba prejuzgar sin saber toda la historia, tenía tan poco de conocerla y ya le había lastimado, eso no podía continuar así.

-Hey oí que nuestro Lunático le dio su merecido a Quejicus- dijo animado Sirius cuando vio entrar en la sala a sus amigos; le acompañaban su novia Hermione y Ginny.

-¿Y Tonks?- preguntó Remus, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Había ido a buscarte y no ha regresado-explicó Ginny

-Estaba en el jardín y cuando nos llevaron al despacho de McGonagall ya no la vi- James salió disparado a su habitación y de la misma manera veloz regresó con el Mapa Merodeador abierto.

-Está cerca de lago con mi Lily- diciendo lo último con un suspiro.

-Bien iremos con ustedes, tenemos ganas de aire fresco- habló Hermione por primera vez.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Pues tu sabes de – Lily se acercó al oído de Tonks para hablarle en secreto- del lugar donde vienen- susurró, y entonces la pelirrosa recordó lo que Ginny les había comentado.

-Oh si, Ginny nos platicó que te había dicho algo, pero sigo sin entender lo de dónde venimos, ¿Qué no somos de aquí? No entiendo porque tanto secreto con ello-

-Pero de que hablas tu, ¿es que estas bromeando?- respondió un poco molesta, y a lo lejos venían los chicos seguidos de Hermione y Ginny, Lily fue hacia la otra pelirroja- Tu amiga se está comportando extraña-

-¿Extraña en qué forma?- le cuestionó Remus un poco preocupado

-No sé, rara, como si no recordase nada, extraña ¿sabes?-

Los tres Merodeadores intercambiaron miradas, y después inspeccionaron los jardines en busca de alguien que pudiese oírles.

-Muy bien, Evans... Lily, lo que sucede es que las chicas entre más tiempo pasan aquí, van perdiendo su memoria, por lo que a veces nos llegan con la sorpresa que no saben nada de si- explicó James mientras iban a la orilla del lago donde se encontraba Tonks; Sirius se dirigió a Hermione.

-¿Te gusta el ajedrez mágico?-

-Nunca lo he jugado, ¿Me enseñas?- sonrió

-Cornamenta en definitiva, no recuerda nada- Remus fue hasta donde Tonks

-¿Quieres chocolate?- la pelirrosa asintió y tomó un trozo lo introdució entre sus labios y se deleitó con la golosina hasta haberla terminado.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Remus?- la verdad es que el esperaba que ella recordara todo de golpe.

-Si eso ya no las hace recordar ahora ¿que?- les preguntó un poco decepcionado James; y Remus haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido hasta ahora con las chicas, se acordó de la fotografía que Tonks abrazaba contra su pecho en la casa de los Potter.

-Lily, entre las cosas Tonks hay una fotografía tráela-

-¿Pero como sabré que foto?

-Cualquier foto de ellas servirá tráela, por favor-

Pero justo cuando Lily iba en pos de la foto, una luz se apropió del lugar por un momento y tres figuras aparecieron frente a ellos, paralizando cualquier movimiento.


	35. 5 Minutos

-Creí había dicho un mes o dos- hablo dudoso Ron hacia Harry.

-Pues es mejor que lo hayan podido arreglar en 2 días- le respondió su amigo- Ahora debemos tener cuidado de no ser vistos por nadie más que ellas ya no apareceremos en mi casa sino en Hogwarts, no podemos aparecer de la nada, no puedes aparecerte dentro del Castillo asique sería extraño que hiciéramos algo así, por eso llegaremos en los terrenos cerca del lago, en esto no hay duda ¿verdad?- el también estaba nervioso, pero tenía plena confianza de volver con su querida Ginny al tiempo al que pertenecían; mientras tanto Remus platicaba de los últimos detalles con el duende encargado del nuevo giratiempo.

-Para evitar problemas como los de hace dos días, le hemos integrado un mecanismo, parecido a las puertas de Gringotts, cuando estén con ellas solo tienen que tocarlo de esta manera- el hombrecillo paso uno de sus largos dedos por la piedra rectangular de arriba hacia abajo- Y de esta forma volverán, deben darse prisa solo tienen 5 minutos para encontrarlas sé que es poco pero es la mayor cantidad de magia que se ha podido guardar, si en 5 minutos no las encuentran el giratiempo se activará solo y volverán sin ellas- explicó el duende mientras dejaba la piedra en el pasto cerca del giratiempo pues aun faltaba tiempo para que los chicos se preparasen para poder viajar; duraron alrededor de veinte minutos revisando los últimos detalles del artefacto y por fi todo parecía listo.

-Muy bien, Ron toma la piedra- el pelirrojo asintió y fue por el pedazo de roca que aun yacía en el pasto; justo al agacharse alzó la vista y frente a él estaba nada más y nada menos que una araña, y no cualquiera, ésta era enorme, con unas largas y peludas patas y sus ocho grandes y brillantes ojos estaban expectantes a los movimientos de Ron.

-Harry, ¿la piedra es muy necesaria?- preguntó muy asustado, el joven de lentes volteo extrañado por el cuestionamiento de su amigo, y entonces pudo contemplar a la araña que ahora tenía agarrada con fuerza la piedra en cuestión y Ron se había alejado un poco por precaución, Harry apuntó con su varita al arácnido y a la salida de luces rojas, este se fue corriendo entre el césped.

-Tómala Ron, se nos hace tarde- pero no era tan sencillo agarrarla, pensar que sus velludas extremidades la habían tocado, ¿y si volvía? Harry no la había matado solo la había asustado, y había notado que esa araña quería la piedra, por lo que nada la detendría en ir por ella de nuevo; así que el pelirrojo giró la cabeza y tratando de no pensar en ello tomó la roca rápidamente y se dirigió al Giratiempo y situándose a la derecha de Harry, todos se dispusieron a ir al pasado, y así desaparecieron en un resplandor cegador.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Esa no es la piedra Ron!- le reprochaban indignados Harry y Remus; mientras que 7 personas les observaban impactados.

-¿Ron?-

-¿Harry?

-¿Remus?-


	36. Visitantes de Otro Tiempo

De repente una parte de los jardines muy cercana a ellos se iluminó con un resplandor sin lugar de procedencia aparente.

-¡Esa no es la piedra Ron!- le reprochaban indignados Harry y Remus al pelirrojo; y fue ante estas palabras que las chicas, movidas por una extraña fuerza miraron hacia la luz y reconocieron envueltos en ella a sus esposos.

-¿Ron?-

-¿Harry?-

-¿Remus?-

Toda la atencion estaba dirigida a esa direccion, el joven Remus no entendía porque Tonks habia mencionado su nombre; y pasados unos momentos la intensa luz dejo ver tres figuras masculinas con mayor claridad; en ese instante las tras jovenes corrieron a ellos, sin embargo fue el cuerpo de la pelirrosa el que mas llamó la atención la muchacha cambió su anatomía por el de una mujer un poco mas alta; y cada una con su respectiva pareja se fundió en un cálico abrazo.

-¿Cómo llegaron aqui?- preguntó Hermione desahiendose de los fuertes brazos de Ron.

-Los dundes nos ayudaron...-comenzó Remus

-...A cambio que los dejes en paz- completó Harry.

- ¿Entocnes ya podemos regresa?- Ginny miró a los profundos ojos verdes de su esposo.

- Am... con respecto a eso Ginny- las mejillas de Ron pasaron a ser de un color parecido al de su cabello.

-¿Que hiciste Ron?- preguntó con un tono un poco molesto Hermione

-Es que una araña agarró la piedra- la castaña frunció el ceño- ¡Hermy era una gigante! ¡Peluda y patona!-

-Espera..¿Qué piedra?- Tonks giró la cabeza hacia Ron

- Es un mecanismo de los duendes para volver con ustedes a nuestro tiempo- le explicó Remus

-¿Es nuevo?- cuestionó extrañada Hermione

-Si, lo hicieron porque James hizo su primer magia y causó problemas con el Giratiempo-

-¿¡James hizo magia!?- preguntó entusiasmada Ginny

-¡Si!- y nuevamente se abrazaron.

- Y no estuve ahi para verlo- respondió triste.

-Entonces ¿Como volveremos?- interrogó Hermione

-No sabemos- le contestó Harry; y los cuerpos de los tres hombres comenzaron a difuminarse, poco a poco se transformaban en una niebla que desaparecia lentamente.

-¡No!- gritaron al unisono las chicas

-Volveremos pronto-

-No se preocupen- y no quedo rastro de ellos.

Mientras que James, Lily, Sirius y Remus, solo habian contemplado extrañados la escena, se acercaron poco a poco a las muchachas.

-¿Y ellos eran...?- preguntó Sirius

Era tiempo de una segunda explicación.


	37. Explicaciones

- ¿Y ellos eran....?- preguntó Sirius.

Aun contemplando el lugar donde segundos antes habian aparecido sus esposos, giraron lentamente, y en este paso sereno Tonks volvió a su forma de 16 años; en sus rostros se podia apreciar una mezcla de esperanza y melancolia.

-Ellos son....-

-..del futuro- se apresuró a cortar la frase empezada por Ginny; y con el mismo impetu comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación; tratando con todo su ser de no cruzar su mirada con la de Sirius.

Un aire de confusión reinaba entorno a ellos; y aunque muchas cosas pasaban por sus mentes, eran incapaces de moverse quizas por el shock de aquel encuentro.

" Demasiado parecido a mi, mismo cabello revuelto, lentes, demasiado yo"

"¿Entonces era por ese que estaba triste todo el tiempo? ¡Por Merlin! ¡Si yo estoy mas guapo que el¡ ¿Estaré perdiendo mi toque?"

"Si, tal ves es solo una coincidencia, no, no, ¿Como va a ser una coincidencia? Lo llamó por mi mismo nombre ¿No?, aunque pensandolo no he de ser el unico Remus en el mundo; pero el se parecia a mi creo, sin embargo..."

" En el futuro tambien sufren con un James, que pena"

Y al notar el estado meditabundo, Hermione supo que era el momento de huir, si parecia cobarde y mas viniendo de ella que se habia enfretado a cosas mucho peores, pero esto era diferente, ellos no eran los unicos que debian reflexionar, ella tambien debia aclarar sus ideas, el encuentro con Ron, no le habia hecho mucho bien.

...................................................................................................................................................

Una Hermione muy nerviosa no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitacion.

-¿Por que me interrumpiste? Sabes que tarde o temprano se enteraran, y es de lo mas obvio comprender quienes eran ellos-

Sin prestar atencion a los comentarios de su amiga, seguia en su interminable ensimismamiento y recorrido exasperante.

" Estas casada, muy felizmente casada, y de donde vienes el esta tambien casado, y esta viejo.... pero que dijo ¡si hasta con unas cuantas arrugas sigue derritiendo a la que se le pone enfrente! ¿Como me puede estar pasando esto a mi? Muy bien tranquilizate, inhala exhala, ahora repasemos, estaremos aqui maximo otro mes, en un mes no pasa nada, Merlin hablo de Sirius para el un mes es una eternidad con una chica y mas en este tiempo, y sin contar con nuestras memorias, tal ves no lo recuerdo con claridad pero es casi imposible olvidar sus labios" paró de repente de vagar, sus dedos llegaron hasta sus labios, un suspiro " Esto tiene que acabar".

...................................................................................................................................................

- Quizas ahora entiendas el por qué de mis miradas extrañas- rió Ginny.

-No te culpo en verdad, es dificil resistirse a alguien como yo- respondió socarronamente

-Para mi suerte no heredó tu sentido del humor-

-¿y quien es la afortunada en ser la madre de mi hijo?-

-Sabes que no te puedo revelar tanta informacion-

-No me digas que es Lilly- sus ojos se iluminaron soñadoramente.

-No..-y su semblante cambió completamente -...no te pienso decir nada de eso-

-Uhm, entonces dime, ¿Harry tiene hermanos?-

-No-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me vuelvo esteril tras mi primer hijo?-

-jajaajaja No, digamos que no se dio la oportunidad para que tuvieras mas hijos-

-Bueno...¿Y soy buen suegro?-

-Si-

...................................................................................................................................................

"Era una luz muy brillante bien puede haberme equivocado..."

-No es facil de explicar ¿Sabes?- " ¿Y como lo va ser? Se supone que no debemos rwvelar mucho del futuro"

-Si, lo entiendo- " La verdad no, quiero que me digas todo, incluso si es algo doloroso"

-Te conosco... se que lo entenderás- dio media vuelta, y el aire jugó con su cabello rosado, y se alejó lentamente; sabia que Remus no la seguiría, lo conocia bastante bien pues el tambien tenia que pensar....o ella creia conocerlo.

...................................................................................................................................................

-Lilly necesito tu ayuda- pidió el dueño de los ojos dorados


	38. El Plan Fallido

" No debe ser tan dificil, ¿Verdad?" Pensaron al mismo tiempo dos chicas.

Flashback.-

-Ella no me va querer decir nada, ¡No me ha dicho nada!...- dio una pausa para tranquilizarse, parecia increible: Él volviendose loco por una chica - Por eso necesito tu ayuda Lilly, entre su ropa tiene guardada una fotografia, traemela por favor-

-Remus, sabes que eso estaria mal, va mas allá de tomar sin su permiso algo personal, quizas ella no te ha dicho nada porque viene del futuro y rebelaria muchas cosas- el ojiambar la observó, reflexionando cada una de las palabras que habia dicho su amiga.

- Tienes razón - la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa - Pero no me importa quiero saber la verdad- ella suspiró resignada.

Fin flashback

..........................................................................................................................................................

"¿Celos?" .....No....Claro que no seria para darle celos, el siempre habia sido asi, no habia porque cambiar, y la llegada de ella no tendria porque cambiar su situacion.

" Me hace falta pensar en otras chicas, estar con una sola no va bien con mi personalidad de conquistador" meditaba Sirius recostado en su cama.

Y decidido a regresar a sus andadas, bajo al Gran Salon, y como si esos ultimos dias nada hubiese cambiado, se acercó a cada chica que veia y les susurraba al oido, ellas reian nerviosamente, algunas incluso se sonrojaban.

Asi fue pasando, hasta llegar a su lugar en la mesa Gryffindor junto a sus amigos y despues de saludar a la mayoria, olvidando olimpicamente Hermione, se sentó.

-Hey Cornamenta, ¿Y Evans?-

-No sé, no la he visto despues de clases, chicas ¿saben donde está?-

-No- respondieron casi al unisono, Hermione no despegó sus ojos del libro que leía, aunque con el rabillo del ojo lograba observar al atractivo peliegro.

- Me dijo que estaría estudiando en la biblioteca, y que no la interrumpieras si no querias que terminara contigo- respondió Remus que se habia sentado distante de Tonks; James quedó satisfecho con esta respuesta.

La comida no pasó con más cosas importantes; y cuando todos ya se iban, Hermione alcanzó a tomar el brazo de Sirius, y le pidió un momento.

.......................................................................................................................................................

"¿Que tan dificil puede ser?" pensaron Hermione y Lilly.

" El dijo que estaba entre su ropa, como si fuera tan sencillo, pero ¿ Como la voy a encontrar? Si ha de tener muchas fotos" reprochaba mientras remobía cuidadosamente las pertenencias de la metamorfomaga.

" Mira yo tengo esposo en el futuro, y tu tienes esposa, nos estimamos, y ya....No!! es demasiado facil" se mordió el labio por la preocupación.

"No esta en su ropa, ni en la de las otras" se sentó resignada en una de las camas.

- Cuando llegué aqui, estaba segura de lo que sentia...-

" ¡Cierto las maletas!" se agachó y sacó las maletas debajo de las camas, abrió la perteneciente a la pelirrosa y comenzó a buscar.

-.....Pero las cosas cambiaron y empecé a sentir algo diferente; en mi tiempo tu..tu tienes un camino y yo otro y estamos bien asi...-

Y entre una de las blusas ahi estaba; la cogió e impriesionada la observó durante largos instantes.

- ... yo estaba, estoy segura de lo que siento; sin embargo cuando olvido todo es diferente yo...-

- ¿Quieres decir que te gusté por que no recordabas a tu novio?-

" Esto no lo esperaba, bueno Remus dijo que queria verla, no creo que cambie mucho" y salió corriendo a la biblioteca donde habia quedado de verse con el ojiambar.

-No lo tomes de esa manera..-

-¿¡Como quieres que lo tome!?-

-Tampoco es facil para mi, yo me ire en un mes, tu te quedaras aqui y cuando te vea en mi tiempo me dolerá, pero asi son las cosas, yo no pertenezco aqui, y no puedo quedarme aqui- explotó con lagrimas en los ojos.

........................................................................................................................................................

Corria, y en una esquina sin darse cuenta, dió vuelta y chocó contra alguien; para cuando se dio cuenta del choque, ya estaba tirada en el suelo y notó que habia chocado contra Severus que por su respiracion agitada parecia que el tambien venia corriendo sin cuidado.

- Lo siento Lilly, es que el Profesor Slughorn me encago un trabajo, y es urgente- Snape se inclinó para ayudar a la pelirroja y tambien para rejuntar los papeles que habian caido regados en el suelo; despues de esto y sin despedirse corrió camino a las mazmorras.

Lilly entonces recordó la fotografia.

-Accio fotografia- pero por mas veces que la invocó la imagen no fue a ella.

" Si fue dificil.... pero ahora se complicó" pensaron las dos chicas.


	39. Mensaje del Futuro

Una lechuza entró volando directo por la ventana del director Dumbledore; desató la carta que traia atada en su pata derecha y con la tranquilidad y paciencia que le caracterizaban la leyó.

El profesor tomó un pedazo de pergamino.

-Necesito hablar con las chicas, Minerva-

........................................................................................................................................................

-Muchacho te djo al cuidado de estas dos pociones, regreso en unos momentos- y salió el Profesor Slughorn del aula de pociones, dejando al joven Severus en sus anotaciones, de su pergamino iba a consultar uno de los tantos libros que habia sacado de la biblioteca y regresaba a su pergamino; y en uno de esos cambios un pequeño papel cayó al suelo; se agachó para juntarlo y lo vió.

- ¿Un niño metamorfomago?- su mente quedó estancada en el curioso bebe que con cada sonrisa cambiaba su color de cabello - Igual que Natalia- suspiró y entonces bajó la mirada al margen de la foto- Ted Remus Lupin Tonks- "¿pero que Lupin no es hijo unico?" y volvió a la imagen- 1997- sus ojos se ensancharon " ¡Sabia que habia algo extraño en ellas!"; inmediatamente la guardó pues el profesor de pociones estaba abriendo la puerta.

..........................................................................................................................................................

-¿¡Como fue que pudiste perder una foto!?- preguntó exasperado por segunda vez Remus, la primera habia sido corrido de la biblioteca por causar desorden y alboroto.

-No la perdí, se donde esta-

-¿Donde?-

-Con Severus-

-¿¡Y por qué la tiene el !?- sobraba decir ques estbaa muy molesto.

-Es que nos tropezamos, ninguno se fijó y el entre tantos papeles recogió la fotografia y por mas que la invocó no viene- Remus iba de un lado a otro con la cara roja como tomate, tenia hundidas sus manos entre sus dorados cabellos.

-¿Pero viste la fotografia?- preguntó mas calmado.

-Si-

-¿Y quien es?- Lilly se mordió el labio, no estaba segura si era correcto decirle o no lo que habia visto.

-Un...un bebe-

-¿Qué?-

-La foto es de un bebe-

-O.o, ¿Por que no pensé antes? Claro es una chica atractiva, tiene 28 años, esta casada y tiene un hijo, y yo.. yo crei que...que...- hablaba mas para si y unas perlas cristalinas asomaban por sus ojos, pero con su tunica las limpió en seguida, y se dispusó a irse.

-Remus- Lilly le tomó por el brazo- Por favor-

-No Lilly-

..........................................................................................................................................................

La cena no fue nada del otro mundo, Ginny platicaba animada con James y Lilly, Hermione y Tonks eran las mas distanciadas del grupo; y durante la comida nunca se hizo presente Remus, pero los chicos supusieron que se debia a que la noche siguiente seria el primer dia de Luna Llena y no deberia de tener mucha hambre, Sirius tampoco se acercó a la castaña.

Casi al terminar y retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, la profesora Mcgonagall, mandó llamar a las tres jovenes del futuro.

-Siganme el director quiere hablar con ustedes- la maestra las dejo afuera en el despacho y despues se retiro.

-Por favor tomen asiento- ofreció amablemente mostrando tres comodas sillas en las cuales se sentaron- Esto lo trajó una lechuza blanca por la tarde- entregó la carta a las jovenes

" Chicas.-

Iremos por ustedes en una semana, en el mismo lugar a las 11 de la mañana"

Los ojos de las chicas brillaron de emoción, por fin volverian a sus casas.

.......................................................................................................................................................

¿Desde cuando era bueno para mentir?, sin duda la situacion sacaba a relucir sus mas profundos misterios y sorpresas.

- Disculpa ¿Sabes donde está Snape? El profesor Slughorn esta buscandolo- preguntó a un muchacho de Slytherin

-Hace poco lo vi, de hecho iba camino al aula de pociones-

- Gracias- y fue directo allá.

Cerca de una hora estuvo esperandolo, faltó a la cena, pero le importaba poco; al cabo de un buen tiempo el chico de cabellos negros salió del salon de pociones.

- ¿Que haces aqui, Lupin?- preguntó con desprecio.

-Damela-

-¿Que?- tenia que ponerlo de nuevo en crisis, la ultima vez estaba seguro que lo iban a expulsar, y ahora no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad

-Sabes muy bien que, damela, no es tuya-

-Tampoco tuya, Lupin- y fastidiado de esta situacion, Remus sacó su varita y apuntó a el- Eres un cobarde, tengo las manos ocupadas y sin varita, ¿Eres acaso igual que tus amigos? Estan cortados por la misma...-

-No me importa lo que pienses de ellos o de mi, solo damela-

- ¿ o que?- Remus no queria ganarse otro castigo iba en ocntra de sus principios por lo que por un momento guardo silencio- Si tu me haces algo les diré a todos mis compañeros de donde vienen tus amigas, tal ves no parezca gran cosa, pero varios de ellos son hijos de partidiarios del Señor Oscuro y no dudarán en darle esa valiosa informacion a sus padres; por lo que te sugiero que me dejes en paz- habló de manera siseante y amenazadora; sin embargo Remus sin soltarse de su varita con mas firmeza apunto a el.

-No te atreverias-

-No me conoces Lupin-

-¿ Que quieres por la foto?-

-Nada que tu puedas darme por voluntad propia- y aventó la fotografia al aire- Incendio, si me atacas por la espalda, ya sabes a que atenerte- y se retiró; la foto en llamas caia y de una varita salió agua; Remus se inclinó para tomar el pedazo de foto chasmucada que habia quedado.

Un bebe con una de las sonrisas mas bellas que habia visto reia, su cabello multicolor le parecia el mas brillante.

" Se parece tanto a ella" pensó melancolicamente y abajo el papel ligeramente quemado decia: Ted Remus Lupin Tonks 1997.


	40. La otra verdad

Las chicas salian sumamente contentas del despacho del director; estaban a una semana de volver a sus hogares, a su tiempo.

-De cierta manera extrañaré estar aqui, conocer a mi suegro, fue raro, no la mejor forma pero me alegro- habló sonriente Ginny.

-Si yo tambien ya quiero volver, aunque no niego que fue divertido, como unas vacaciones- contestó Tonks; las dos chicas esperaban una respuesta igual de entusiasta de su amiga castaña pero nunca se hizo presente, Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Si que estaba feliz por regresar, sin embargo ella no podia olvidar todo lo que habia pasado, todo lo que habia hecho ahi y lo que no habia hecho aun...

-Chicas tengo que ir a la Bilioteca, nos vemos despues en el dormitorio- y se fue sin dar mas explicaciones, mientras que las otras continuaron su viaje hasta la habitacion.

-Ginny, mis cosas estan desordenadas- Tonks miró extrañada el cuarto

-Si tambien las mias no estan en su lugar, alguien entró-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Revisa si te falta algo- y asi comenzaron la busqueda de algo perdido, entre la ropa, en la cama, incluso en las cosas de Hermione.

-No esta-

-¿El qué?-

-La foto-Tonks parecia al borde la histeria

-¿Que?-

-La foto de Teddy-

-¿Como es que trajiste una foto de tu hijo?- Ginny miró extrañada a la pelirrosa.

-Ni siquiera sabia que la tenia, durante las vacaciones de invierno la encontré entre mis abrigos-

-¿Nada mas te falta?-

-No, ¿Y a ti?-

-No-

-Pero ¿Qien la querria? ¿O quien sabe de ella?-

-¡Nadie!- respondió en defensa Tonks, y entonces a su mente acudió el recuerdo del preciso momento en que encontró la fotografia entre su ropa.

_"-¿Estas bien?- una voz conocida le habló desde el dintel de la puerta, inmeditamente ocultó la fotografia y se secó las lagrimas del rostro, sabia que el lo habia notado_

_-Si, solo vine a cambiarme-_

_-¿Es del futuro?-_

_- ¿Qué?, Ah si es de.. de...- " de nuestro hijo"- de alguien que quiero mucho, y bueno lo extraño, solo me cambió y bajo- tomó la blusa y fue camino al baño."_

-Remus, fue el-

-No puede subir a la habitacion por el hechizo, ¿recuerdas?-

-Entonces alguien le ayudó- las amigas intercambiaron miradas

-Lilly- respondieron en coro.

.......................................................................................................................................................

-Nos iremos en una semana- confesó Hermione, al momento de sentarse al borde de una de las 5 camas del dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Has de estar muy feliz, no?- Sirius estaba frente a ella.

-Si, aunque no me gustaria irme si antes decirte todo- ante esto ultimo el levatnó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos cafes de la chica- La razon por la que no puedo quedarme aqui es... que yo estoy casada y tu tambien; y creeme ambos somos muy felices de esa manera-no dejaron de verse por casi cinco minutos en silencio, hasta que el pelinegro habló

-¿Me casé?-

-Si-

-Merlín, ¡como es posible que me reserve para una sola chica! Aunque debe estar muy guapa, ¿no?- Hermione sonrió y le aventó una almohada; sabia que era lo mejor.

.........................................................................................................................................................

-Vengo de su dormitorio, y no estaba ahi-

-Y no bajó a cenar-

-¿Donde está, Lilly?-

-Tal ves fue a las mazmorras por la fotografia- respondió apenada, y sin pensarselo dos veces la metamorfomaga salió hacia el aula de pociones.

Casi llegando encontró a un chico de cabellos dorados absorto en un pedazo de papel quemado.

-Remus...-susurró, el aludido alzó en un movimiento rapido la cabeza y observó a una agitada chica.

-Yo..yo lo siento- mostró la imagen chamuscada.

-Gracias- un incomodo silencio les rodeo, Tonks se sentó en le suelo y Remus siguió su ejemplo.

-La tomamos cuando tenia 6 meses, ahora ya tiene casa 5 años-

-Y...¿no hubo problemas? Tu sabes por mi..-

-No- le interrumpió- Tomamos todas las precauciones, el es matamorfomago como yo, asi que la magia metamorfomaga contrarestó lo licantropo- y no hubo mas palabras que decir, solo un beso lleno de felicidad y esperanza.


	41. Obliviate

- El tambien lo sabe- los chicos estaban reunidos en la Casa de los gritos, previo a la transformación de Remus, eran las 7:45 de la noche- Incluso amenazó con descubrirlas-

-No puede ser tan cobarde, ¡maldito Quejicus!- replicó molesto Sirius

-Por supuesto que no y si intenta abrir la boca, nosotros lo silenciamos- lo calmó James

-Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que nos delate- contestó Hermione ligeramete preocupada.

-Creo que es momento de que se vayan- Tonks recargada en una de las ventanas de la casa podia ver como poco a poco se oscurecia mas; las chicas no necesitaron otra advertencia y salieron.

-Tu tambien debes irte, Tonks- el ojiambar se acercó a ella.

-No, no me iré, ahora toma esto- y le dió la botella de cristal.

-¿Estas segura que lo debe tomar?-

-Quizas Quejicus le agregó un veneno- corroboró James

-Conozco la pocion, y se que no le agregó nada de más; al inicio te sentirás mareado, y no tiene el mejor sabor del mundo- y sin muchos animos tomó todo el contenido del frasco.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Pues se transformará, pero tendrá mas conciencia sobre si mismo, no será tan agresivo y no le dolerá tanto-

Y tal como lo anunció la pelirrosa, aquella noche fue la mejor de todas las Lunas Llenas que habia tenido hasta ahora Remus.

.........................................................................................................................................................

- Es la unica solución- argumentó Ginny

- Pero si lo hacemos solo a el, en 3 dias deberemos volver a mandarle el hechizo, yo opino que mejor esperemos- habló Hermione

- ¿Y qué pasa si cumple su amenaza?- preguntó preocupada Tonks abrazada por el aun cansado Remus

-No creo que pueda llegar a tanto- respondió covencida Ginny.

-No lo conocen, es un maldito grasiento no tiene sentimientos- declaró James, y las 3 chicas voltearon a verlo con reproche.

-Ya te dije que no creo que sea capaz de...- Lilly fue interrumpida por James

-Pero es que ellas solo lo han conocido medio año..-

-Pero tu siempre lo estas juzgando..- ella se levanto muy enojada

-Y tu lo tomas como santo...- se incorporó tambien el

-¡Inconsciente!- le espetó la chica

-¡Ciega!- respondió defendiandose

-¡Basta los dos!- los tranquilizaron los demas.

-Ya me harté, yo misma lo embrujaré- Tonks respondió decidida con un cabello parecido al tono de Ginny y salió corriendo de la Casa de los Gritos dirigiendose presurosa al lugar donde pudiese encontrarse Severus y por mas rapido que corrieran los demas no consiguieron alcanzarla.

En uno de los pasillos solitarios del Castillo un concentrado Severus leia un libro de pociones avanzadas, y sin darse cuenta que le apuntaban por la espalda solo sintió un frio, como si un liquido se entrodujera por sus venas congelando todo a su paso y luego llegó a su cabeza y agotado cayó al suelo.


	42. ¡Ya!

-¿¡Qué hiciste!?- preguntó alarmada Hermione

-Solo lo aturdí un poco de otra manera no podré borrarle la memoria-

-Pero si le quitas todos los recuerdos de nosotras, en otros dos dias tendrás que borrarlos de nuevo y sabes que si haces el encantamiento varias veces puede quedar ligeramente afectado*-

-Si, por eso nada mas le quitaré el recuerdo de la foto, y dentro de dos dias le borraremos la memoria junto con los chicos, tu deberias estar cuidando que nadie venga- con esto último colocó su varita en la sien izquierda del pelinegro y sacó lentamente un hilo acuoso de color azul tornasol- Hermione dame el envase de tu pocion rejuvenecedora- la castaña se lo aventó y en el deposito el recuerdo.

- ¿Y que más le haras?-

-Le modificaré un poco la memoria para que no sepa que lo aturdí, supongo que le haré creer que chocó contra una pared, no te preocupes se lo que debo hacer, por favor evita que alguien incluso los chicos lleguen aqui- y un poco malhumorada se fue Hermione, la pelirrosa se volvió a Snape y dijo "Enervate" y poco a poco el chico recuperó la conciencia.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó adolorido

-Uhm...no se, cuando llegué aqui estabas tirado en el suelo- el joven se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a un lado de la chica, por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, un silencio incomodo estaba entre ellos dos.

-Me voy en dos dias- habló por fin Tonks

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno cuando llegamos no esperabamos quedarnos tanto tiempo, asi que nos vamos pasado mañana-

-No hay mejor colegio que Hogwarts-

-Lo se, pero no podemos quedarnos aqui mas tiempo, bueno me tengo ir, nos vemos despues- se levantó y se fue al encuentro con los demas, pero al doblar la esquina...

-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Snape?- se topó al dar la vuelta con Remus.

-¿El qué?-

-¿Se van en 2 días?´-

- Si, el profesor nos entregó una carta que nos mandaron los chicos desde el futuro, en dos dias vendrán por nosotras-

Solo quedaba pensar en un futuro más feliz.....para él

.....................................................................Un dia..............................................................................

- Profesor, venimos a entregarle la ropa que nos prestó a nuestra llegada- entregó Ginny una maleta, mientras que otras 2 eran llevadas por James.

-Me alegró que puedan regresar- sonrió jovialmente el director- Por favor Sr. Potter dejeme con la señorita Weasley- y el joven a esta orden salió- ¿Cuando planean hacer el Obliviate?

-Hemos decidido que será el dia que nos vayamos, a menos que tambien quiera que hechicemos a los profesores y demas alumnos-

- No creo sea necesario, ahora puede retirarse-

...............................................................................................................................................

-Ron no te separes de la piedra, no la dejes caer al suelo puede que venga otra araña-

-No te burles, tu no la viste ¬¬`-

-Como sea, no te despegues de ella- sugirió Harry.

Tomaron el giratiempo y en un alo de luz desaparecieron, deseando con ansias no volver solos...

Ya nada podia salir mal, esta vez era la definitiva, el final dee una inesperada aventura.....

.........................................................................................................................................................

* Recuerden a Gilderoy Lockhart


	43. The End

-¿Podrían ser razonables un momento?-

-No, y no nos obligarán así tengamos que vivir por siempre en un protego-

-Remus John Lupin deja de comportarte como niño y sal de ese protego- por un momento se vio tentado, pero entonces Sirius le sujeto del brazo.

-No Lunatico, será tu esposa en el futuro pero ahora no- y volvió a estar firme con sus amigos

-si nosotras no hacemos el Obliviate, lo hará el Profesor, y entonces la única oportunidad que tendrían de recordarnos se esfumará, así que dejen de ser cabezotas y déjense embrujar- dijo atrayentemente Ginny

- ¿Qué nos garantiza que no nos borrarán toda la memoria?- las chicas cruzaron sus miradas- Ahí está, no podemos fiarnos de ustedes, así que no saldremos- respondió terco Sirius.

-¡Son insoportables!- y salieron de la habitación.

-En dos horas vendrán por nosotras, aun podemos borrarles la memoria-

-Cierto no se podrán quedar en esa burbuja por siempre-

-Y creo es momento de encargarnos de otras personas-

-Si encantamos a Snape y a Lilly, tendremos que asegurarnos que ya no nos vean-

-Y para eso tendríamos que encantarlos de lejos-

-¿Cómo?-

- Solo tengo que cambiar un poco mi aspecto y ya- el cabello que antes era rosa pasó a ser castaño oscuro, su tez dejo de ser blanca y tomó un ligero bronceado, ajustó otros detalles como sus labios mas delgados, ojos miel, hasta aparecer irreconocible- Iré a por ellos-

- ¿Y nosotras qué?- preguntó aburrida Ginny

-Peter no sabe que les borraremos la memoria…- respondió pensativa Hermione

-¡Vamos!- se levantó de un tirón la pelirroja.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tiene que estar en pociones" pensaba Tonks disfrazada que se acercaba a paso constante a las mazmorras, y en el camino se encontró con el profesor Slughorn.

-Buenos días profesor, buscaba a Severus Snape, ¿le ha visto?-

-Buenos días, uhm de hecho esta en el aula preparando mis pociones-

-Gracias- " que fácil fue ^-^" fue directo al salón y entrando sin tocar y de la manera mas silenciosa se escabullo dentro, por supuesto que considerando que era Nymphadora Tonks nada silencioso se podía esperar de ella, ya que al pasar su pie izquierdo por la puerta pisó accidentalmente su otro pie y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Auch!- gritó de dolor al chocar contra el piso y esto fue suficiente para sacar de su ensimismamiento al joven Severus.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-´

-Yo, me caí- trató de cambiar su voz

-¿El profesor le mando?- le ayudó sujetando su brazo.

- Uhm... no… Petrificus Totallus….Obliviate- el primer hechizo fue de pensamiento y el segundo lo dijo en un susurró.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Olivia Hastong, te recomiendo cuides esa poción-

-Cierto gracias-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Una rata como el donde puede estar, Hermione?

- En las cocinas, le ha de gustar atragantarse de comida- respondió con un poco de molestia en su voz- si por mi fuera lo entregaría en este momento al Ministerio-

- ¿Y qué ganarías con eso? ¿Qué tal si cambias el futuro? Es duro pero ahora estamos felices, debes pensar en eso antes de precipitarte, anda vámonos antes que se llene y lo corran de las cocinas- le animó

- ¡Es inhumano!-

-Shh- le tapó la boca a su compañera castaña

-Pero que no ves como está dándoles trabajo extra a esos pobres- señaló enojada a un chico regordete sentado espaldas a ellas y a una fila de elfos domésticos que iban y venían con comida especialmente postres- Maldito se merece unos.. –levantó amenazadoramente su varita

-Tranquila, aprovechemos que está distraído, atacarle por la espalda no importara mucho, no es una persona muy noble que digamos, Obliviate- susurró y el chico como si no hubiese pasado nada continuo comiendo alegremente, pero Hermione todavía quería mandarle un cruciatus por aprovecharse de los buenos elfos, Ginny logró sacarla de las cocinas no sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Solo faltan los tres mas testarudos ¬¬ - habló más tranquila Hermione.

-Creí que eso lo haría Tonks-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sirius debe estar en la sala común con su club de admiradoras, James en el campo de Quidditch practicando y Remus en la biblioteca, si para esta hora ya deben haber olvidado el encantamiento"

Sala Común……..

-Hey no se amontonen, aun tengo tarea de Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia- reía seductoramente Sirius rodeado de varias chicas no solo de Gryffindor también había de Ravenclaw y una que otra de Huffelpuff, ella se hizo campo entre la muchedumbre y apuntando en la dirección correcta solo tuvo que decir el hechizo desmemorizante, y todo continuo normal.

-Que bien que las encuentro James no está en el campo de Quiddtich, no encuentro a Remus, y tampoco a Lilly- dijo algo preocupada la que volvía a ser pelirrosa y que después de perderse por Hogwarts había encontrado solo falta alrededor de 45 minutos para el esperado encuentro.

-James y Lilly deben estar juntos, y Remus, uhm…. Ni idea, ¿No está en la biblioteca?-

-Ese fue el primer lugar en el que busque-

-Bien nosotras vamos por James y Lilly, y tú sigue buscando a Remus- y se separaron, Tonks volvió con su disfraz.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Tonks tenía razón no están por ningún lado, ¿Cuanto falta?-

-15 minutos T.T-

-Merlín ¿dónde pueden estar?-

-Piensa, si fueras un chico y una chica novios después de mucho malentendidos, uhm, piensa… ¿donde estarías?- Ginny mostró una cara rara una combinación de asco y miedo- ¿Qué?-

-Creo saber donde están-

-¿Y bien?-

-La sala multipropósito-

-O.o… sinceramente Ginny no quiero saber cómo es que llegaste a ello ¬¬ - se dirigieron sin más a la dichosa sala.

- No quiero entrar ahí-

- Vamos Ginny, ¡10 minutos! El tiempo apremia, no veremos mucho- pasaron tres veces frente a ella, pensando en el lugar donde Lilly y James estuvieran, la puerta apareció ante ellas, la abrieron cuidadosamente, sonidos raros provenientes del interior comenzaron a oír, por lo que sin intención de ver, solo metieron las varitas y dijeron al unisonó obliviate.

-¿y cómo sabremos que eran Lilly y James y no otra pareja calenturienta?- en ese momento del interior se escuchó perfectamente el nombre del chico siendo pronunciado de la voz de la pelirroja- Ok ya no tengo duda alguna O.o-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿¡Dónde estás!? Merlín 10 minutos, ¡10 minutos!-el término desesperada se quedaba corto para Tonks.

Y ahí recargado en un árbol estaba cómodamente leyendo el chico ojiambar.

-Estoy rodeado del Protego, Tonks, no te esfuerces-

"¿Cómo me descubrió?, ni siquiera ha volteado" pensó la pelirrosa, y el joven como leyéndole el pensamiento alzó el mapa Merodeador triunfalmente.

-¡Sabes que faltan 10 minutos para que vengan por nosotras!-

-Si- respondió tranquilamente.

- Remus no podemos dejar esto así, se supone en primer lugar que nosotras nunca debimos haber venido aquí, si se llega a saber algo…-

-¿Crees q soy chismoso?-

-No, pero te pueden sacar la información por otros medios, y como aurora te exijo hagas lo más sensato por la comunidad mágica- Remus alzó la ceja ligeramente divertido por la actitud de Tonks-Haré lo que sea incluso cuidaré a Teddy más, dejaré de comer chocolate una semana T.T, olvida que dije eso, no cuenta-

- No importa de todos modos no pienso dejar que me borres la memoria-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó exasperada al ver el reloj del colegio que marcaba 5 minutos antes del encuentro.

-Lo estuve pensando estos últimos días,- explicó- por lo que hasta se habrá una guerra peor que la de estos tiempos, y durante ella nos conoceremos, supongo, de lo contrario Teddy seria mayor, ¿Cierto? Entonces, poniendo en consideración que mi condición de licántropo no es ni será muy favorable, lo único que me queda de consuelo es saber que algún día te veré de nuevo-

- O.o-

- Por eso no permitiré que me quites ese capricho- sonrió, ella iba a responderle pero su voz fue apagada por las campanadas del reloj, que anunciaba la media mañana, y cuando los doce repiques cesaron, una fuerte luz iluminó el jardín, ella volteó y tal como la ultima vez tres figuras se distinguía del cegador destello.

-Por favor- y con esto volvió a verdadero cuerpo de 28 años- va a pasar te lo prometo-

-¡Tonks!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione que venían corriendo del castillo, giró y la luz había desaparecido por completo y solo estaban ellos, uno de los cuales solo tenía ojos para ella, tanto el joven como el mayor Remus intercambiaron miradas, adivinando sus pensamientos de incertidumbre ante un futuro triste y reconfortándolo con la esperanza de un desenlace feliz, el chico dio media vuelta quedando de espalda, desapareció la protección que le rodeaba.

-Hasta luego- susurró.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡James!- Ginny corrió abrazar a su hijo- ¿En verdad ya hiciste tu primer magia?-

-Si y por su culpa no pudimos ir a la primera por ustedes ¬¬ - respondió Harry

-No culpes a tu hijo, mal padre ¬¬ - no cabían de felicidad de estar juntos nuevamente

-¡Herms, te extrañe tanto!-

-¡Y yo a ti!- la cursilería no era lo suyo, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba-¿Por cierto el trato con los duendes es legal?-

-Ni pienses deshacerlo, nos amenazaron que de no cumplir lo acordado las regresarían allá- respondió Ron.

-Me hiciste feliz incluso de joven-

- Fue divertido conocer tu faceta no tan seria que me mostraste cuando te conocí, vaya parece que creciste en estos días Teddy- el chiquito de casi 5 años cambió su color de cabello a azul turquesa muy brillante y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mami!-

- Estuvieron casi un año ausentes-

-O.o con razón- y miles de besos fueron repartidos ese día entre las parejas y no fue sorpresa que a los tres meses Hermione anunciaba que estaba embarazada.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto._

_**Charles Chaplin**_

_Como no tenemos nada más precioso que el tiempo, no hay mayor generosidad que perderlo sin tenerlo en cuenta. _

_**Marcel Jouhandeau**_


End file.
